Beneath the Sea of my Heart
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Green, a famous pirate, wanted only one thing, revenge. So, When Green goes to capture Yellow for revenge, he didn't calculate Blue being there and ruining his plans. Oldrivalshipping, Specialshipping,Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping and Soulsilver
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

**Okay, I'm doing something different, the pokemon manga character are in a different world, with pirates, ladies, and spies. There still pokemon but I changed some of their past but I hope you like it.**

**I'm still doing my other fic collection '**_**Why I love you'**_**, but it might take me a little longer.**

* * *

><p>"Here's to you." All the men cheered.<p>

"What a way to turn twenty-five, huh, Green." Red laughed, his scarlet eyes twinkled. "With the money from the raid, I can buy all of Kanto!"

Red poked Green, his captain and best friend of twenty years, "Come on, smile."

The corner of Green's mouth twitched. Red never saw him this happy before or at least close to happy. The only other people that notice the almost smile was Gold and Sapphire. Of course, the others were all deep in their drinks.

"I have a better idea," Gold smirked, "go buy a house and settle down, that will make your old man happy."

"Like I've ever listen to him." Green shrugged.

"Better get out while you can, you've a bounty on your head that would tempt a saint."

Green caught the eye of a tavern wrench and signalled for some more ale. "You know what you need, a women in your life, maybe then you'll stop nagging. How 'bout this one, she looks like fun?"

"I'm hoping that Lady Pikachu won't fly away with her Butterfree before we reach Viridian forest."

"Lady Pichu, strange name?"

"Her name is Lady Amarillo del Bosque Verde. They call her Lady Pikachu for her yellow hair and Chuchu. She'll make a fine ransom. What do you say, are up for another raid?"

"Someone has to save your butt when this all goes wrong."

"I think the treasure we get from this raid will be far better than any other."

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, but it's only the prologue, so it short and not that good but please read on.<strong>


	2. The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Her life was over. Yellow was going to marry a man she never met, let alone love. He was coming tomorrow to take her away to some strange place and there was nothing she could do about it. She laid face down on her bed and wept.<p>

"Don't cry, Yellow." Blue, her maid, reassure her. "I have a plan."

Yellow groaned inwardly, the last thing she needed was one of Blue's outrageous plans.

Blue saw the look on her face and planted her hands on her hips. "It's a good plan. We'll leave tonight, I have everything set up. Now change into something dark."

Yellow smiled, Blue was always there for her; ever since they were little girls. Though Blue was two years older, she was Yellow's only friend. Yellow thought of Blue more like a sister, than a maid.

"I asked Silver to get a hack and wait around the corner for us. We'll escape through the window, I tested the oak outside and I think it'll support our weight."

"You think?" Yellow squeaked.

"I've sent your clothing to the port." Blue went on as if she said nothing.

Before Yellow could thank Blue, panic broke out. Screams of terror filled the night air and was so loud Yellow thought it might be on the other side of the door. But that couldn't be, the fortress had the best defences.

Muttering swear word, Blue pushed the wardrobe in front of the door. She shoved some pokeballs into her apron pocket.

"We must leave now!" No sooner did she said it did someone began to try to knock down the door. Blue dragged the quivering Yellow to the window. "Hurry, my lady, they're coming."

Green was outside by the oak tree, getting ready to climb it and get his revenge. Suddenly, the window opened. He moved deeper into the shadows and watch in amazement at the sight of a petite woman jumping out of the upstairs window. He rushed out to catch her but she grabbed onto the thick branch and hanged on to dear life. She looked down for a second and for a moment he thought she saw him, but she turned away.

Blue was sure she saw someone in the shadows, but she decided it was just her imagination. She hadn't slept well in the last few days. Her freedom was taken away from her as a child and now she was determine that Yellow wouldn't lose hers either.

Blue looked back to Yellow who was still clutching the curtains.

"Come on Yellow, we must hurry!" At that moment the doors burst open. She instantly forgot her fears and jumped just as someone went to grab her.

"Damn it," the golden eye man muttered. "Is she trying to break her neck?"

Ignoring their shouts, they began to climb down. When they reach the ground, Blue began to pull Yellow down the path.

"Blue, wait, my uncle, I have to see if he is safe!"

Blue wanted to scream. Escape was within their reach but she saw the emotions in Yellow's eyes. Blue looked back to make sure they lost the mysterious warriors that chased them. Only then did she rounded the corner and ran back to the entrance of the manor. Pushing open the door, Yellow ran up the stairs to her uncle's room. Blue stood outside to stand guard.

Red found the manor mostly empty. He had already taken care of the lord and guards but where was the lady? He turned at the sound of the door opening. The lady that entered was beautiful, with her long golden hair that was tied in a ponytail and had large amber eyes. The candle light played over her soft skin. She was a small thing and Red protective instinct jumped to life. She was backing away slowly and for a moment he thought she was afraid. Too late he saw she was about to knock over the candle.

She shrieked and jumped backwards into his arms when she did.

She looked up into kind crimson eyes, suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore. She reached up and touched his cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was warm to her touch. She whispered something but didn't know what. She suddenly felt weightless and entered a dark pit.

Red caught her before she hit the floor and threw her over his shoulder. He beat the flames out at his feet. He ran out to the clearing where Green waited and called out to him.

"I got her, now let head out to the ship."

"What took you so long?"

Panting, Red tried to answer but a Water Gun shot out behind him and came to damn close to taking off his ear. He swore beneath his breath, he thought they already knock out all the guards. "Damn it, I thought knocked everyone out."

Blue knew going back was a horrible idea. Kame-chan, her Blastoise aimed and fired another Water Gun attack before jumping into a brush, hoping they spotted her. She sprinted towards the men. Blue had the element of surprise on her side. She drew out Meta-chan in the form of a dagger. If she could kill the man carrying Yellow, she might be able to get Yellow away. _And water flowed uphill_, she scrolled at the impossibility.

She leapt out of the safety of the shadows.

Green saw the blade flash, aimed at his friend's throat. He grabbed the man's wrist and threw him to the ground. _Not a man, a boy_. Green thought, if his size was any indication and his wrist felt fragile beneath his hand.

The boy landed on his feet and a Blastoise, stood behind him, protective of its trainer. Green nodded to his Scizor that went to stand next to his trainer. The Blastoise cannons locked, a warning that it was about to use Water Gun attack. Everyone reached for their pokeball in reaction.

"Don't attack." Green barked out the order.

"You're a coward," The boy said huskily, "kidnapping in the dead of night. I should slit your throat."

No one dare call Green a coward, and the boy was going to find out. The boy's Blastoise was fast but Green's Scizor was faster. He tackled both the boy and his pokemon sending them sprawling to the ground face first. Before the boy could recover, Green put his foot on the back of the boy's neck. He pulled back the boy's hood to see his victim.

He jumped back at the sight.

"You're a girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Warning this fic is a giant anti-grantedshipping turn back now if you like grantedshipping.<strong>


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Blue looked up at the giant with defiant eyes. He had spiky orange hair and intense green eyes, his eyes were the first thing she noticed about him. They were beautiful, something she didn't think of villains such as pirates as. He was so big and muscular. Muscles coiled his arms and chest, from years of adventures. His firm lips weren't smiling but they weren't frowning either. She judged him to be the same age as she.<p>

Green noticed her gaze landed on Yellow.

"What are you here for?" Blue demanded.

"We plan to use the Lady Amarillo del Bosque Verde as ransom." One of the men said.

Green scowled at Gold, he knew it was better to not say anything to other.

By now Yellow had regain consciousness. She prayed that Blue wouldn't do anything too drastic, no matter the danger of the situation.

"What shall we do with her captain?" The red eye man carrying Yellow asked.

"I say we have some fun with her." Another pirate, Topaz, teased but Blue took it to heart. Terror seized her. She couldn't possibly fight off all those men.

Green saw the stiffening of her body and put himself between her and the man. He never did like this one in particular, not even Gold was as crude, even before he met Crystal. He didn't know why he felt such protectiveness over the little fiery heroine. That fact annoyed him all the more, but he didn't show it.

"No one touches her."

The man before Blue was an utter mystery. Fierce one minute, protective the next. It was obvious the other man obeyed him, for they were all quiet now. He was the most dangerous looking man Blue ever saw. He was also the most handsome.

She stood up. It irritated her that she had to look up at him to make eye contact. It irritated her even more that she thought his eyes beautiful, she was supposed to hate villains!

Green tried not to smile at her; she was so small that the top of her chin only reach his chin. But the fire in her eyes pleased him for some unknown reason. She looked so fragile that a simple touch would break her but she had the voice of a commander.

She was the woman from before, the one that jumped out of the window. They were clearly trying to flee from something. But they couldn't have known about the raid and why would Lady Amarillo be wearing a walking gown at this time of night? What were they running from? Green would like to see how he would get an answer without being direct.

"If you wish to capture Lady Amarillo del Bosque Verde, you've failed." Her voice brought Green out of his train of thought. "For that is not her."

"Is she not?" Green raised an eyebrow, curious at what was to come.

Yellow prayed, _please don't do this for me, Blue._

"I'm Lady Amarillo del Bosque Verde."

* * *

><p>Green didn't know if he should laugh or scowl. What was he going to do with her? She was obviously lying. Her simple brown dress was one of a maid. Her hair was deep brown and flowed past her shoulder, not the colour of a Pikachu's coat. He looked her up and down. She had the bluest eyes he ever saw, deeper than the sea. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair that had sunset fire on the edges, just to see if it would burn his fingers.<p>

"Let my maid go and take me."

The problem was that was exactly what he wanted to do. What he wanted too much. He wanted to kiss her right there and then. But despite the fire in her eyes, he could see that she was frighten. Everything about her challenged him. She squared her shoulder as if to brace herself against him. For some reason he didn't want her to be afraid of him.

He had to make a decision and quick. The longer they stayed, the more danger there was. He scrolled, caught between two wants.

"Take them both. You're coming with me." Green grabbed Blue's arm but it wasn't rough like he expected. Fire shot up her arm and she shivered at the sensation.

She looked at Yellow to make sure she was still safe. She didn't look afraid, in fact she looked calm.

Blue fought Green at every step. It got to the point where he had to tie her hands together and gag her. He could feel her staring at him with mix emotion. There was awe, confusion and hatred. But it was the fear that spoke to him the most. He sighed, he knew was going to regret it but he wanted her to trust him. He gently took his napkin out of her mouth.

She bit his hand. He didn't scream, didn't even flinch. What kind of man was this? She wondered, most men she known would've backhanded her by now. He never once raised his hand or voice at her. Seconds pass but neither moved. Slowly, she opened her mouth and let go.

"I want to go home." Her bottom lip trembled. She had no home; she was taken away from her home by a strange bird years ago. She couldn't even remember her family.

"Don't cry!" Green ordered. Even to his ears, the command sounded harsh to him. He thought he already learned his lesson on how women used their tears. Since then he harden his heart against love. He will never again trust his heart.

"I hate you." Her words cut him like a sword.

"Scream all, you want, no one will hear you."

When he reached out to her again, she jumped back, "Don't touch me!"

He pulled her against him a little too roughly. "You'll see your home again, as soon as your parents pay the ransom."

"No, they will pay no amount for me."

Green was taken aback by the certainty and bitterness in her voice. Tread carefully, he told himself. "If your parents won't pay, then your fiancé will."

"I will never marry him."

Green tried not to smile at her shard declaration. Who was she? He was going to enjoy finding all of her secrets.

Red shifted Yellow on his shoulder. He thanked Arceus that she wasn't putting up much of a fight. He knew she regained consciousness but her body wasn't tense.

"You have no reason to be afraid." Red whispered.

Yellow already knew that, his touch was gentle and his voice kind. She wished she could see the face of her guardian angel. He spoke to her often, reassuring her and laughing at the sight of Green struggling with Blue. She wondered if he knew who she really was.

"What is your name sir?" Yellow asked.

"No need to be so formal. Name's Red."

"My name is Yellow. Will you protect me?" She added without thinking.

"It's my duty, little one." She could hear the smirk behind his voice, "I dragged you into this."

"How much further must we walk?"

"We? I'm carrying you." Laughter tingled in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"No need for sorry, you weigh no more than a Beautifly." He patted her bottom, making her squeak. "It's not long now."

"Where are we headed?"

"We're going to the storm chaser, Green's ship."

"You're pirates?" she squeaked.

"No more questions." He said softly. "I've told you too much already."

She was far too trusting, in Red's opinion, but he actually enjoy that trait in her. It was refreshing after years of Green's distrusting nature. They both had a lesson in trust, one that neither would soon forget. Green hid his heart behind a stubborn wall while Red hid his with a false smile and created a wondering heart.

"Untie my hands!" Blue demanded.

Green was really regretting taking out the gag. He never heard a louder person. His patient was wearing thin. No man should endure such torture. Arceus, she was stubborn. He would tug at the rope and she would try pull away. That was the endless tug and war between them. She was screaming but Green was more stubborn.

He saw her wince before bending down and rubbing her feet.

"Does it hurt?" He knelt down beside her.

"I think." She said in a raspy voice, "My feet are not made for such marches."

"I'll carry you."

"No!" She pushed her hand away. "I don't want your help. I don't need your help!"

"Pesky girl." He muttered.

Green noticed she hid her hands in the fold of her dress. He didn't comment, instead helped her to her feet. She wouldn't move.

"I need to go," she announced.

"Go where?"

"You know… go." She blushed furiously, "relieve myself… urinate."

At wits end, Green ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't tell if she was telling the truth but he knew her blush was real. The way she wouldn't look him in the eye told him she was embarrassed.

He grabbed her arm and led her behind a bush that reached her shoulder.

"You may leave now, pervert." She glared at him.

He walked to the other side of the bush and leaned against the tree." Don't worry, I can't see you. I'm only here to make sure you don't run."

"I need my maid."

"Just lift your skirt and have it done with." He called back.

"I need her assistance, my hands are bound." She snapped the retort.

He nodded to Red, signally him to bring Yellow over. He gently put her down. Finally she got to see her savour's face in full light instead of candle light.

She was mesmerized. He looked like an angel or rather a fallen one, but he was still her guardian angel. He was as tall as Green but had a leaner build. A Pikachu rested on his spiky midnight hair and she wonder if it could sense the one electric mouse pokemon hidden under her hat. His eyes were molten fire, which made her heart stop.

Yellow blushed deeply, when she realize she was staring. Red grinned at the sight, and nudged her forward. "Green may look scary, but you don't need to worry."

Green's roar contradicted Red's statement.

"Must you scream every time you open your mouth?" Blue snapped.

He sent her a warning glare but she refused to back down. They glared at each other for several moments before Blue turned away. Yellow ran to Blue's side and whispered something into her ear. She let out a gust of air and calmed down.

"I need privacy."

He turned so that his back was facing her. He called over her shoulder, "the knots are too tight for your maid to untie them and if you run, I will catch you."

Blue bent down and took out her hands from the fold of her skirt to reveal Meta-chan in the shape of a dagger she took from her boot earlier when she bent down. During the staring contest she had cut the rope binding her hands. Her wrists were bleeding where she nicked herself.

"Oh, Blue, why did you say you were me?" Yellow asked in a harsh whisper.

"I was hoping they would free you. I would've found my own way to escape before long."

"But now we're both in danger"

"No, I will never let anyone take our freedom. I will run and distract them while you wait here. If I don't return, you have to run and hide."

Before Yellow could answer, Blue broke out into a run. She barely took six strides she heard footsteps and Green call out to her. It was too soon, she had to get further for Yellow to be able to escape. She forced her legs to run faster into the dark unknown. Boney finger tugged at her dress and slapped her face.

Deciding she couldn't run much further, let alone outrun the giant, she began to climb a nearby tree. No sooner did she start did someone grabbed her around the waist and turned her around. She should've been afraid when she looked into Green's angry eyes, but warmth swept through her. She winced when his hand tighten on her wrist. He trapped her against the rough bark with nowhere to go but him.

She made him want to lose control. He wanted to scream, to make her afraid of him, maybe then he'll get a moment's peace. He wanted to lose himself in her and show her the love he didn't know he had. Arceus knew how the latter appealed to him but something in the back of his mind told him not to risk it.

He almost lost control when he stared up at him with such longing. Her large blue eyes were stunning against her white skin. Her full lips were slightly parted. How would she taste?

"I told you no to run." He felt her shiver, "now it's time for your punishment."

Blue's heart raced when his hand cupped the back of her neck but from excitement rather than fear. Her breath came out faster when he lowered his head. He didn't kiss her; instead he caught her lower lip and nibbled. He traced his tongue over the spot, making her want to swoon. She clutched her shoulder to keep herself balanced.

She had been kissed before, but never like this. When she moaned, he teased his lips over hers. Green pulled her closer, his arm like an iron brand behind her back, kissing her deeply. She winded her arms around his neck and buried her hands into his hair. Warmth spread through her body even as the blood rush to her head.

He forced her mouth open so he could explore her soft warmth. When she shyly touched her tongue to his, he growled his approval. His kiss was demanding, overwhelming her with sensation.

Green tore his mouth from hers and buried his head in her neck. He inhaled the scent of summer rain and wanted to kiss her again. What had happen to his control?

Blue could feel his ragged breath on her neck and wondered if he could feel how fast her pulse was. Without realizing what she was doing, she stroked his hair. Just for a minute, she let herself dream and believe. Their harsh breathing quickly filled the air. But after you wake from a dream, reality was always there to shatter them.

Blue closed her eyes, sleepless nights finally took effect. She began to talk without knowing what she was saying. "Please don't hurt me and Yellow. I don't know what to do next. I'm scared… and so tired…so tired."

She went limped in his arms and for a moment he thought she died but he could heel her heart beat. He vowed that no harm would come to her.

Arceus, what was he going to do with his little hellion?


	4. Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>The sky was filled with sunshine and fresh air; there was barely a cloud in the sky. If the weather held, they would put make great distance between them and Viridian city. But none of this brightened Green's mood. He gestured to Sapphire to take over the wheel, so he could find Red.<p>

He found Red in the ship's kitchen, or as most pirates call it, the galley. Green hid his smirk behind a deep scowl, "If Gold finds you sneaking a taste of his soup you're a dead man."

Red jumped back and placed his hand over his heart as if to get it to beat again. "Damnit Green, I thought you were Gold and what Gold doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Or you." Green poured himself a bowl.

"That too." Red nodded.

"So how's the Lady Pichu?"

"Scared, but beside that, she'd fine. She calls herself Yellow." Red had a thoughtful look for a minute before grinning. "She thinks I'm her guardian angel."

"Since when did this happen?"

"When I swept her off her feet that first day, she said, 'you have beautiful eyes my guardian angel.' I thank Arceus, that he gave me the quiet one."

They both laughed, continuing their conversation. It looked like luck had finally come their way. It was an illusion; the moment of peace, for their worst nightmare was awakening.

Blue woke up with a pounding in her head. She stretched and pulled the covers her head, not wanting to wake up just yet. Burying her head in the pillow, she inhaled a foreign scent. Confused, she forced herself to her elbow. She saw that her wrists were bandage and something else.

Green was outside the door when he heard Blue scream. He opened the door so quickly it almost broke off its hinges. It didn't take long to see that there was no danger. It took a while to calm his racing heartbeat. It annoyed him the fear that over took him when he heard her scream.

"Pesky girl." He muttered.

"It's you!" Blue threw the pillow at him. He didn't try to dodge it, instead he let it hit his chest and fall harmlessly to the floor. She felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Get out of my room!"

Green closed the door softly behind him than walked over to where Blue sat on the bed. Panic rose in her, but she refuse to show it and give him the satisfaction. She looked into his mesmerizing eyes and all thought left her.

"Don't scream like that unless there is danger." He said gruffly. "And you are in _my_ room, on _my_ bed, on _my_ ship."

Green ached to touch her, to kiss her again, but he had more control than that he would wait until she was ready, or at least he use to before she turned his world upside down. Her disordered hair tumbled over her shoulders and cupped her face that was flushed from rage. She looked so small and delicate, that he felt a need to protect her.

He shouldn't have touched her, Green thought to himself. Then he wouldn't have known how soft and warm she truly was. Three nights ago he had brought her into his room, to protect her from the more crude members of the ship, laid her on the bed, he had dress her in one of his old shirt and did nothing else but watch her. She looked so soft when she was sleeping.

He, on the other hand couldn't sleep at all, not with the memory of their kiss and the image of her clad only in a thin chemise fresh on his mind.

Without thinking he reached out and touched the dark bruise on her neck, as if someone had tried to choke her. Anger roused in him. No one touches what he consider was his and he vowed to protect this one with his life, no matter how pesky she was.

"Tell me, who did this? I'll slit his throat." He commanded rather than asked.

His voice was grumpy but his touch gentle. She rather liked that odd contrast. Blue blushed and fiddled with the hem of the shirt. His scent clung to it. When she first noticed she had screamed. It was too big for her, even though she was average height. The white shirt fell to her knees and the sleeves reached past her fingers.

"My lord often drinks." She said softly, warmth spread through her as his fingers trailed upwards to her cheek.

Green didn't comment that she said 'my lord' instead of 'my father'. He couldn't hold back a grin at a thought. "Do I make you nervous?"

She snapped back to reality and tried to push him away but it was like pushing against a brick wall. "You bastard."

"I would rather you call me Green, Green Oak. Or you can call me by my pirate name, Shadow."

"Proud of yourself, aren't you? Did you ever stop to think to think that I might tell the authorities your identity, now that I know your name?"

"I'm not afraid of you. You won't tell the authorities."

"How can you be so sure? Are you going to scare me into keeping quiet?" If that was the case, Blue knew what to do. She would break out into freak tears and make him feel guilty. Before Green could answer her, she twisted her verbal knife in his gut with vile accusations, "Will you rape me like the villain you are? Will you-"

She screamed and jumped when Green slammed his hand down on both side of her. He glared down at her and said harshly.

"Yes, I've murder, yes I've stole, I've committed tens more sins but never have I harm a women. You may believe anything you want but I won't hurt you. If you want a bastard, take a good look at your father, my hatred is for him not you. Question my character all you want but I have my reasons for doing this, for every crime I've done. Those bastards hurt what was mine and they'll pay."

By the time Green was finished, he was screaming. Never before had he lost his temper like that. Where was his famous control? Seeing the tears in her eyes, he pushed away from her. He marched to the door but stopped and forced himself to look at her.

"You are not to leave this room." He ordered. He was about to slam the door when he heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry, Green." She said it so softly, that Green barely heard her. He slammed the door but a small smile played on his lips, she had called him by his name.

Blue was more confused than ever. There seem to be so much more to the pirate than she first thought. He was intriguing and a total mystery.

Then she remembered Green's order. Like Hell she was going to be confound to this room, she had to make sure Yellow was safe. She kicked and pulled at the door but no matter how much she tried the door wouldn't move. She cursed and gave it another good kick before admitting defeat.

She found a trunk of new clothes shoved into a corner. Knowing she couldn't go out in Green's shirt, she chose a blue walking dress. She didn't want to guess how Green knew her size, for everything fit like a glove.

Blue was forced with another problem, she couldn't find he pokeballs. She had gone through the room, opening every drawer trunk but they eluded her. At least she still had Ditty that was hiding under her cloak at the time of her capture. Silver, the person she consider her brother, gave her a Horsea when they were children, promising to take her on a journey.

Blue never knew her parents, but the man that kidnapped her using the legendary bird pokemon was less than honorable. That was where she met Silver and Lyra who was taken before her. The man would take his anger out on them but that was better than when he was drunk. She still remembered the long nights when she would listen to Lyra's screams. Luckily he never looked at her that way.

They've always protected each other the best they could before they got the courage to escape. Silver still checked up on Lyra but he didn't want to be another reminder. Blue thought they would make a wonderful couple, if Silver could learn to use his heart.

Blue knew Green would never know the truth for he thought she was someone else. That was the only reason he looked at her twice. The knowledge hurt her but she refused to let anyone know.

There must be another way out. Who was stupid enough to have only one escape route? What if there was a fire? Blue didn't think Green was that careless.

Blue felt a soft breeze and noticed a trap door that she could use as an escape! She grabbed a letter opener and pried the door open. She crept up the stairs to a mostly deserted place on the deck. She almost fell over the rail when her skirt got caught but she found herself plastered against Green's hard body.

Her breath caught in her throat. She spun around and too late she realized that he was shirtless. She touched the corded muscle on his shoulder then pulled her hands back as if his skin burnt her. Arceus knew it was warm enough to.

"I see you found the trap." Green said dryly. He tried not to smile at her rosy blush.

"You can't keep me trap down there!" Blue screamed, "I'm not your prisoner!"

Her screams cause a few heads to turn.

Green lifted a strand of her hair, making him think of fire again. He twisted it between his fingers for a moment before tucking it behind her ear. His hand lingered. It didn't burn his hand like he thought it would, instead it set a fire to his heart. His hand fell away slowly and Blue felt empty without his touch.

"I was wrong." Green's voice brought her out of her daze, "my informers told me you were called Lady Pikachu for your blond hair, said to shine like a Pikachu's fur. You were also named the cursed one of Viridian Forest."

Blue was stunned for a moment before she regained her composer. He was smarter than she gave him credit for. Green raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

"Your informers are wrong!"

"Humour me with the story of how you got the name the cursed one?" His green eyes danced, "it must be an entertaining story if it earned you such a name."

Two dozen men surrounded them, their eyes burned into her skin. She knew Green had won this battle but the war has yet to begin and Green had never faced such an opponent.

"Another time." Blue said firmly, "I wish to see my maid. She has never been on such a vessel and I must see that she is safe and well care for."

"You worry for her?" And cared, Green could sense the bond between the two women.

"Yes. She is like a sister to me."

"She is safe. I placed her under Red's protection."

"Safe?" Blue shrieked, "She's with a bloody pirate! Bring me to her now or-"

He cut her off by simply running his thumb over her lower lip. "I will take you to her. You need not worry about her, Red is one of the most honourable men I had the privilege to sail with. We grew up together. No harm will come to her by his hand or another."

Green grandfather had taken in Red and Crystal when Green was very young. Though they weren't blood related, he thought of them as his brother and sister.

Blue relaxed but not completely. He released her but she didn't step back, not yet, she was too mesmerized by his eyes.

"Come Amarillo, I will bring you to your maid." He took her arm and led her to the stairs.

"Don't touch me you bastard." She snarled, angry at the way her body intently react to his touch.

"You must learn some new words, half the time you've been here, you spent calling me a bastard. My mother and father were married when I was born so I'm not a bastard. And it's not right for a lady to use such language."

Did he just tell her not to use blasphemies? This from a pirate, a villain, a bloody pagan! An educated pirate, she corrected herself, a kind villain, a caring pagan. The man was full of oxymoron. The only thing she knew for sure was that he was as stubborn as he was handsome.

Her eyes dropped to the callused hand that held her arm. It was rough and she was sure it could snap her in two but his hold was gentle. Her gaze lowered to the jagged scar on his stomach. She almost asked him how he got such an angry mark but thought against it since it might show that she cared.

"If there is a question you wish to ask, you're to only ask it." Blue sent him a surprise look.

"I'm not a mind reader," he answered her silent question, "You merely have very expressive eyes."

"Go to hell." She snapped.

Green merely shook his head, "You talk like a common wrench. Where did you learn such ugly words, they're not for such beautiful ladies."

Her anger flutter, he thought her beautiful. Her anger quickly returned though, did he think he could trick her into a false sense of safety?

She slapped him.

He stood there unaffected like a stone statue but there was an angry mark on his strong jaw. Instantly, she felt sorry and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry." He didn't reply. She looked up at him with wounded eyes, "Green?"

"Your maid is this way." He grabbed her arm and half dragged her away. She spotted another staircase that lead to the lower parts of the ship, she guessed. Curiosity over took her.

"Where does that lead to?"

Green grunted. He could feel her innocent gaze. "It is where we keep the supplies and lower is where the ammunitions are."

Green didn't bother to knock, he never had to before, and he just opened the door to the small room. The only thing Blue saw, beside red, was Yellow sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes closed in pain and a lean man holding her ankle. The room was barely furnished and Blue couldn't find anything to use as a weapon. Maybe she could use the candle stick.

Green sensed her intent when he saw her gaze slid to the candle stick. He grabbed her around the waist. She yelled and pounded her fist into his arm.

"Bl-Lady Amarillo, please calm down." Yellow rushed to her feet but the sudden movement made her wince. Red caught her against him.

"Take it easy Yellow."

"What have you done?" Blue fought against Green.

"Sit down Yellow." Red ignored Blue's screams and concentrated on Yellow. "You shouldn't put any weight on your ankle."

"What's wrong?" Blue lowered her fists and went to Yellow.

"It's nothing." Yellow gave Blue a reassuring smile.

"Can you walk?"

"No, she can't." Green said stiffly.

"It's only a twisted ankle." Red said softly, "Yellow took a bad fall when she tried to run. It will get better."

Relieved, Blue sat next to Yellow. She had never seen Yellow so happy or carefree at the least. She looked her age and the colour was back in her cheeks. Blue turned to the red eye pirate, was he responsible for making this change in Yellow?

"Leave us." Blue ordered.

Without saying a word, the two men left, closing the door behind them.

"Oh, Blue, I'm so glad you're safe but I knew Green wouldn't hurt you, Red speaks greatly of him and Red also vowed that he will see you well taken care for."

"Yellow, does Red treat you well?"

"Oh yes, he has been the most kind gentleman. He brought me shopping for new gowns before we left port. That gown is beautiful on you, as I imagined it would. You must have been very tired for you slept near three days. You kept coming and going, that's what Green told Red. I visit you a few times but you were resting and Green said you needed your sleep."

Blue had never heard Yellow talk so much with such enthusiasm.

"How much does Red know?"

"Just that my name is Yellow and that I am your maid. I didn't want to say much until you woke and decided what to do. May I tell Red the truth; he is kind and will keep our secret."

"No. Don't you see we're their prisoners? Think of they'll do when they know the truth that we tricked them. Promise me you won't speak a word to anyone."

"You can't think that Red would harm me!"

"I know they captured us. They only care about their pockets and will send you back to your parents and you'll marry Lance. What about your dream of falling in love? Or mine of freedom?"

Yellow put her head in her hands and sobbed. Blue rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry Yellow."

"Oh Blue, my dreams had come true. I'm in love with Red. Arceus sent him to me as my guardian angel."

"He's a pirate Yellow!" Blue tried to reason with her but from the look in Yellow's eyes, she knew the Yellow's love was true.

"Yellow, why do they call you Lady Pikachu?"

"For my blond hair." She answered, "but I never did like that name, but I guessed its better than the cursed one of viridian forest."

An idea formed in Blues head. "I have a plan! We'll tell the crew that I'm cursed and they'll be forced to leave me behind at the nearest port. You can stay here with Red if you trust him to protect you."

"It might work. Red told me that the crew are superstitious. But I can't leave you behind. What if they send you a drift? You can't swim and uncle said there are Sharpedos in the ocean. Even if you escape, where will you go?"

"I will go to my old friend Lyra with Silver, I know he misses her."

"I'll come with you but please give me some more time with Red before we leave."


	5. The Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Blue didn't go back to Green or his damn cabin, Arceus knew she didn't know where either was. If she knew where the cabin was, she would've continued to look for her pokemon ad if she knew where Green was she would've shot him. The man irritated her to no bound and she only talked him for a few hours.<p>

As if her thoughts lead her to him, she saw him on the deck, steering the ship. His back was to her and she could only see the corded muscle on his back. She remembered the feel of his rough hand on her body and shivered. She wondered what it would be like to be held tenderly by such a strong man.

But she wouldn't voice that.

"Is there something you need?" Green said in a deep voice. Blue flinched as if he slapped her. She didn't know if he sensed her presence or if it was something else. She wondered how he knew she was there since she was quiet and known for agility.

"The wind carries your scent." He said casually. What if he could read her mind? His back was facing her so he couldn't be reading her eyes. "I cannot read minds, you just remind me of my sister."

She never heard him mention a sister, or anything else about his past for that. He didn't say much more about her life. She wanted to know more.

"What happened to her, to you, that made you this way."

He grunted, she couldn't have asked him a worst question.

"Is she on the ship? I'll like to talk to her."

He grunted. The only woman on the ship was Sapphire and no one knew much about her except that she had more pride than Green. He didn't really know her past, only that she hated dragon pokemon.

"Where did you grow up? You couldn't have lived on a ship your whole life." Blue knew she was prying into his personal life but she couldn't help it.

Green grunted. She was like his sister, only with more annoying qualities. She was beautiful, gentle, curious and outspoken like Crystal but unlike his sister she was stubborn, loud−though Crystal has been known to yell when dealing with Gold−and dangerous in the way she challenged him at every turn. But she wasn't the first woman to turn on him with a weapon; his scar was a constant reminder of that day. That day had also taught him a valuable lesson in love and trust; never to care about a women unless family.

He was impossible, Blue wanted to scream. Here she was trying to be civil and he grunts at her. The nerve of the man! He dragged her out to the sea, to who knows where! She deserved some answers which she was determined to get them. The bastard didn't even bother to turn and look at her when she was talking to him. She may be a maid but she was merited to some respect.

"Look at me you bloody pirate." She started forward, cursing him with every step.

Green sighed, Arceus she was loud. He turned to confront her. Too late he saw the broken glass in her path. Blue was so blinded by her rage, that she didn't see it.

Blue almost jumped back when she saw Green's hard expression. He walked towards her slowly with the swagger of a Ninetales and she froze. He looked so powerful that it held her spellbound. She couldn't look away from his vivid green eyes. The sun couldn't brighten them but neither could the shadows dull them.

"Don't move." Green ordered in a low voice.

Did he just tell her not to move? Like hell she was going to listen to any of his bloody commands. Fire leapt into her eyes and she took a step forward. He moved so fast, she barely had time to react until she felt Green's hand on her waist, holding her an inch off the floor. He walked a couple feet, with every step he grimaced. He put her down a little roughly before sitting on a wooden box.

"Damnit," he muttered, trying to pull out the glass. It felt like he was pulling out his bone.

"Don't move." Blue knelt down and took his foot into her hands. As gently as she could, she removed the shards of glass. "You only had to warn me of the glass. You didn't need to lift me."

"I told you to stop." He grumbled. Oddly, he didn't feel any pain when she took out the shards. Her hands were soft and small. They moved over him like soft fire. He smiled at the thought of her little hands running over his body. He toppled the thought; he thought Gold was the pervert. He had control over his mind and urges, or at least he did before Blue showed up.

Blue ripped off a part of her petticoat and bound his foot. She considered getting Yellow to heal him but thought against it since that was the main reason the called her the 'cursed one'.

Frowning, Green said, "I don't need your care, I am not a boy who needs coddling. Who taught you to heal?"

"Yellow taught me, though I'm not as good as her." Green closed his eyes and listen to her talk. He wished he knew her name.

"Why do you heal me? I thought you hate pirates."

Blue blushed, at the moment she was wondering the same thing. "It's my fault you're hurt."

So she did out of guilt. Green smiled inwardly at the thought of making her fluster. He could feel the crew's gaze but shrugged it off.

"It's the curse." Blue said quietly. Blue knew Yellow wanted to stay longer but there was no better time to start the plan than this. "Misfortune seems to follow me where ever I go and hurt those near me. That is why they call me The Cursed One of Viridian Forest."

The crew grasped but Green just stared at her intensively before chuckling. "Do you think to fool me with such a weak lie, Amarillo?"

Blue flinched at the mention of Yellow. She promised to give Yellow a week with Red before starting the plan. "Believe me or not, I am cursed and it would be in your best interest to send me away."

Green stood, towering over her. "Do you take me for a fool? You are to stay here until the ransom is paid."

Fire flashed in her eyes. She shot to her feet to look him in the eye. The man was impossibly stubborn but maybe she could convince the crew. Yellow did say they were superstitious. "Don't say I didn't warn you. You don't want your men harmed, do you?"

The bluff worked for a fair haired man spoke, "Captain, she could be a danger to us. I can take her. It doesn't matter to me if she lives."

Blue jumped back and hid behind Green's arm like a child would hide behind their papa's leg. She didn't want to know how the man would 'take care' of her. She shook her head against his arm, silently telling him not to leave her. Whereas she knew Green wouldn't willingly hurt her, she didn't know what the other men would do to her.

Green felt her shivered. Green looked down at her and saw his sister, young, scared, begging him and Red not to leave on their adventure. She was too young to start hers, so she had to stay behind alone. If only he stayed, he could've saved Crystal from all the pain she went through. Though she was now happily married to Gold and he trusted the man with his life, he couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened that night.

"She stays with me," Green growled. "No one touches her. And Topaz, she is more useful to us alive."

Green vowed he would not fail her like he did Crystal.

Relief filled Blue and she sagged against his arm. She didn't want to admit it, but he supported her in his own special way, even if she didn't realize it himself. She searched the crowd, they all seem loyal to Green except the light haired one, Topaz, she thought his name was. She didn't like him and decided that he would be the first victim of her 'curse'.

* * *

><p>With one action, Blue crippled half of the men.<p>

Green didn't think much of the cursed but he didn't of much _but_ her that morning. The morning was full of soft colours and rough noise. The men were mending the net, cleaning out the cannons and by the end of the day they were exhausted, which only worked to Blue's advantage. They didn't feel the effects of her mischief until midnight hour.

The day was so calm they didn't remember Blue's warning.

Green woke before the sun rose. Blue was sleeping next to him, her long locks falling over his strong chest. He fought back a groan, afraid that he would wake her and lose this moment. As quietly and gently as he could, he untangled himself from her arms. He brushed his lips over her temple and pulled the blanket over her.

He opened the trap to let fresh air in before going onto the deck. The men whistled as they worked, obviously they didn't take Blue's threat to heart. Green himself had a good laugh over it with Red. But he knew he shouldn't underestimate his fiery heroine and was going to enjoy finding all her secrets. He'll let her believe that she has the upper hand for now.

"Did Yellow say anything new?" Green asked Red.

He shook his head, "been shut up like a Clamperl ever since you're girl last spoke to her. When I went to check up on her, she apologized and said she couldn't speak a word to me. But I got some information for you. Yellow tends to talk in her sleep." He explained, "The maid's name is Blue. Yellow is as innocent as a saint and I feel bad deceiving her."

Green silently cursed, Yellow was their best chance at finding out the truth but Blue took away that advantage. The girl was too clever for her own good.

Still in bed, Blue wondered if she should get up. She woke when she felt the mattress shift and a chill wash over her. She was shocked when she felt Green's tender kiss. Was a pirate capable of such kindness? He called her beautiful and protected her in his own gruff way. He was the most confusing man.

She could hear the noises coming from above. There was laughter, the sense of peace, and there was a light feeling in the air. Blue was going to enjoy ruining their day.

She had devised her plan earlier that day. She searched the ship and found what she was looking for. Granted that she didn't know what it was until she walked down to where they kept their ammunition and smelt a foul smell. She went out barefoot, so no one could hear her footsteps. She crept down to the storage area to find her secret weapon, raw meat that was well past their day.

Yellow told her that there was only one cook on board and all he made was bland soup. Topaz spent most of his time in the galley instead of working so blue assumed he was said cook.

Blue chuckled to herself, Red should really be careful about what he tells Yellow. But it wasn't his fault, Yellow was innocent and adorable to a fault. Not knowing, Red found himself smitten.

She went up to the galley and found Gold instead of Topaz stirring the soup. His back was facing her and didn't hear her enter. She took hold of a pan and hit him smartly in the back of the head with all her strength. Thankfully he didn't scream, only fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh Arceus, oh Arceus, oh Arceus…" She panicked, thinking she killed him. She let out a sigh of relief when she found his pulse. With help from Meta-chan, she dragged him into the closet.

She went over to the stove and began to make soup. It smelt wonderful. She filled four large bowls and covered each with a plate so it would still be warm later. She set them aside on a tray for later. She went back to the soup and added the meat as well as a large portion of spices. She left the heavily flavoured soup to shimmer. It was almost seven, dinner time.

She took the tray to Yellow, glad she was alone. Blue handed her a bowl, told her not to eat any of the soup the men gave her and to save the second bowl in case she got hungry later.

When Green went down to check on Blue, he was surprise to find the room filled with a delightful scent. Two bowls of soup were placed on the table, candles were lit around the room and Blue stood in the middle of it all with a smile on her face.

His only thought was that he was dreaming.

"I want to thank you." She said shyly, a blush crept to her cheeks, "for saving me from Topaz and for your foot. Does it still hurt?"

It took a while for him to answer. "No."

"I went into the galley and took some of the soup. Will you join me for dinner?" She sent him a radiant smile and Green felt his heart quiver, wanting something he forgot existed.

Without a word, he moved a chair next to her. She smiled and sat next to him. His long legs brushed against her leg, sending heat though her body. After a few bites, Blue realized that Green was staring at his bowl suspiciously.

She reached over and ate a spoonful of his soup. "You don't need to be so distrusting. I won't poison you. And you don't need to be so quiet too."

She took his spoon from his hand, dipped it into his soup bowl then held it out to him. It couldn't kill him, Green reasoned, she ate it himself. He opened his mouth slightly and she slid the spoon through his lips. He knew Gold didn't make the soup, for it actually had flavour.

Blue didn't know why she didn't want him to eat the tainted soup. Maybe she wanted to make him watch his men suffer. But she knew deep down she didn't want to cause him pain. She was taken by surprise when he gently fed her. He wasn't very good at it though, a little went onto her lower lip. Before she could protest, Green bent and licked at the spot.

He cursed when the bell ringed.

"What was that?" Blue asked, "I heard it a couple of time before."

"It signal watch change and rings every eight hours." He explained a little disappointed. "Remember to put out the candles or you'll set my ship on fire."

He made her promise to that before he left. She grabbed his arm at the door. "You should wear a cloak or you'll catch a chill."

He didn't mind the cold that much. She held up the cloak to him. He grunted and yanked the cloak form her hands. He grabbed the bowl and drowned the contents.

Smiling, Blue closed the door as he left. She wondered when the soup would take effect.

Green didn't think Blue would surrender that easily. He went into the galley to put the bowl away. He lit a few candles and made sure they were secure in a light globe before walking over to the stove to inspect the soup.

It was nearly empty.

Loud knocking and cursing brought Green out of his train of thought. He noticed a chair leaning against the closet door. Sighing, he pried the door away. The door opened so fast it almost hit Green. Gold came out, his face as red as a tomato from rage.

"She coshed me over the head! And I thought Crystal packed a punch."

Green helped steady the poor man when he stumbled, "Off to bed with you now. Can you walk alright?"

"I see two of everything." He grumbled but nodded.

Green laughed, "You took quite a hit. This will be one Hell of a story to bring home to Emerald. What will your son think of you then?"

Just then Red ran in. "Green, it's the men!"

Green could hear the urgency in his friend's voice. He instructed Gold to go to bed before going with Red to check on the men. Half the men were leaning over the rail.

"They all became sick. We'll have to take double watch shift. They'll be in bed feeling like hell."

Green ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what game she's playing but it has to stop."

"I don't think she'll give up that easily. Yellow gave me a bowl of soup told me not to eat the one in the galley since it was tainted. Too bad she told me too late."

Red debated mentioning that Pika had a taste of the soup and became sick. Red rushed to get some pokemon mendicant but when he returned Pika was perfectly fine and sleeping in Yellow's arms.

* * *

><p>Green went back to the cabin feeling like hell, even though he didn't have a bite of the tainted soup. He went through the trap door to sneak up on Blue. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dimly lit room. The trunk and chairs were piled in front of the door. Papers were scattered all over his desk and he'll be damned if there wasn't a single drawer open. She was looking for something, but what?<p>

He took the chairs down, kicked the chest into the corner, shoved the paper into the drawers and slammed the drawers shut. Something caught the light and drew his attention. He walked over to the side of the bed where Blue slept. He traced the neckline of her gown. He hooked his finger around a silver chain. He toyed with the small heart locket wondering if it was a present from a lover. The possibility annoyed him. Curiosity got the better of Green and he opened it.

He quickly lit a candle to see two innocent eyes staring at him in wonder. She smiled at him, her cheek flushed. He recognized her instantly, it was Blue. She looked about five or six in the picture.

Mumbling, Blue shifted, pulling the locket out of Green's hand. A small smile played on his lips as he looked down at her, all his anger gone. He lay down next to her and pulled her closer. Blue followed Green's heat and laid her head on his strong chest. It felt right, having her body covered around his. He felt he lashes flutter against his chest.

He covered her mouth when she gasped, "Don't scream."

She pushed his hand away and whispered, "What are you doing here? Get out of my bed!"

Green sent her an annoyed look and she remember that she was in his bed. Lyra's screams echoed in her head.

"Don't touch me!" She tried franticly to pull away. She shook her head, tears falling beneath her lashes. She saw the Masked Man in the darkness and screamed. "Don't touch me Masked Man."

Green held her tighter, trying to calm her. Have she ever known a gentle touch? Did the small girl, so full of happiness, ever exist? He caught her tear on his thumb.

"Shhh, I won't hurt you. Did that bastard hurt you?"

"Please don't let him find me." She said so softly he almost didn't hear her. He kissed the top of her head, wishing he could take away the pain and the bad memories. He didn't know if she was afraid of him or her memories. Whichever, he vowed to find the Masked Man.

"Did he touch you?" He asked again, more gently.

"Only Lyra, he mostly hurt her to make Silver angry." She snuggled closer, wanting his comfort. Green wrapped the blanket around them both and rubbed the small of her back, soothing her.

"Go to sleep." He said gruffly.

_I'm already asleep_, Blue reasoned. She thought she dreamed this wonderful moment, how else could she explain the tender pirate soothing her to sleep. Her eyelids grew heavier and fell into a true sleep.

Green felt Blue's body relax and pondered not for the first time, what was he to do next.


	6. Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

**Okay I know I kinda morphed Green in my own twisted way but I just couldn't resist forcing him to show the sweet to him I know he has and remember that he's only acting like that when he's alone with Blue. With everyone else he's the same grumpy Green we all love. And introducing Sapphire!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A cry woke Blue. She reached under her pillow for her pokeball. There was nothing there. She forced herself to sit up. The memories came back. Blue turned to see Yellow. Tears trailed down her cheeks and her eyes were swollen.<p>

"Yellow! Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

Another anguish cry escaped Yellow's lips before she bowed her head in defeat and hugged Blue. Confused, Blue stroked Yellow's hair, as a mother would with her frighten child, until her tears subsided. Yellow didn't lift her head but Blue could still hear Yellow's sniffles. Yellow rubbed her eyes and tried to gain some of her composer.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you needed to cry." But that didn't mean that whoever did this was going to escape Blue's wrath. "Why are you crying?"

"I wish I was strong like you." Blue was surprised; she would never thought of herself as powerful or courageous. "I know I'm weak, I've known it all these years. I've leaned on others. I feel so foolish to have fallen in love with a pirate. He loves another! I've read the letters. They have a son, for Arceus sake! I've heard the man talk, they say she's beautiful. Is it wrong to hate a women so before I even met her?"

Her heart cried out to the women she thought of as a sister, but how do you heal a broken heart? "Did Red tell you this?"

She shook her head. "I will never tell him my feelings. I knocked over some papers and happened to see Crystal's name. I couldn't help myself from reading. I know it was an invasion of privacy and know I wish I haven't been so curious."

Blue let her cry a little more before forcing Yellow to rest. Yellow eventually slept, exhausted from her heartache and tears. Blue decided would have to have a talk with Green about letting Yellow stay with them to help her avoid Red until Yellow can face him again.

But before that Blue would have a nice friendly chat with Red.

* * *

><p>The first water gun sent everyone into panic. Green searched the horizon for the enemy but there was nothing but sea water for miles. He turned sharply when there was another water gun attack that took down Gold's Aitaro. It had been close to a week since Blue's mischief.<p>

Blue stood in to midst of it all, with a Blastoise next to her. Green knew it must have been a trick because he was sure he took all of her pokemon and was damn sure he couldn't miss one the size of a Blastoise. The Blue turtle sent another warning attack into the air.

"Shut your mouth!" She ordered.

All eyes turned to her, as well as the pokemon. Green held up his hand, signalling the crew to stand down. He knew she was bluffing; she wouldn't attack anyone and put Yellow's and her own life in danger. He took an involuntary step forward.

"Call back your pokemon." He ordered softly. His men knew that his calm voice was more dangerous than anyone's shouting. "I know you don't want to hurt my men."

"You right," She said in a low deadly voice, "I only want to hurt the one that pissed me off."

Gold burst out laughing, "Lady, can you even take out a magikarp with that thing?"

Blue grinned, a dangerous thing Green knew. He cursed; it wasn't wise to tempt someone with such a temper. He watched as she pointed above her head and the giant turtle pokemon fired a Bubble Beam attack into the air. A dead Taillow dropped at their feet.

Their laughter stopped.

Green began to edge his way closer to Blue. He noticed that she glared at Red icily.

"You're men got well quickly. Shame the curse had been forgiven to you."

Green gave Scizor a subtle gesture. Green tackled Blue to the ground while his Scizor tried to restraint the raging Blastoise. She saw the galley window and pointed, hoping her partner would understand her gesture. Luckily, he did and sent a Bubble Beam attack in the general direction. Blue just prayed something would happen to act as a distraction but nothing did.

Suddenly the blue turtle's form started to wrinkle and shift, turning into a purple blob, wiggling out of the red bug's grip.

"So you have a Ditto." Green's voice was hard. "What were you thinking?"

"Don't yell at me. You and your men have no heart and the world would be better without you forsaken pirates. You caused this on yourself! If you just let Yellow and me go then this would never have happen." Blue didn't want to tell Green about Yellow's feelings towards Red because it was for Yellow to tell. Something stopped her train of thought, "am I smelling smoke?"

"The galley!" Green shouted, "Fire!"

"Yellow's still sleeping down there," Blue raced to the steps but Red was faster. Green caught her wrist.

"Let Red handle this. The smoke won't reach the lower level."

But they had to put out the fire fast. Fire was one of the things all seamen feared above all else when on sea. Blue never understood this, they were on the middle of the ocean, and there was plenty of water to put out a fire. When she voiced this, Green sent her a glare. She glared right back.

"And where would you run when we're stranded in the middle of the ocean? I hope you're a good swimmer because if this ship does burn to ashes, I won't be fishing you out." He dragged her into the galley to examine the damage. Luckily it was a small fire and the men were able to put it out before much damage was done. The west wall was charred, but beside that not much damage was done. Green bent and ran his hand over the broken glass. The Bubble Beams probably knock over the glass globe holding a candle. If that was her intent, it was the most miraculous shot ever.

Blue saw his gaze slid over to her with a measuring gaze and knew what he was thinking. She flushed, "I didn't mean for this to happen. Meta-chan was only just trying to escape!"

Green ran his hand through his hair. Did he dare believe her? She crippled his men and damn near set his ship on fire. He knew the curse was a bluff but the men were becoming wary. He did not care for the money, Green had more than enough, he was the marquees of Kanto, earl of Pallet, for Arceus sake! All he wanted was for Yellow's father to suffer as his grandfather has suffered.

Blue was innocent, he reminded himself. He grounded his teeth in frustration. It would be a hell of a lot easier if his whole body didn't cry for her. He knew that she only wanted to return home, though she never had a real one. She never said it outright to him but he heard her say it to Yellow. He knew that her need for freedom was as fierce for his need for revenge.

She was angry- angry enough to kill. What had caused her anger? He must remember to her later. Now he needed to deal with another matter. Green leaned against the counter.

"Clean it up." Blue's head whipped to him, he only shrugged. "I don't care if you willing did this but the fact still remain that you did cause this."

She wanted to shove his smug face into the ashes. His words were perfectly sensible. Damn him if he thought she was going to drop to her knees and obey him. She looked back at the damage. She could've killed everyone she realized. She didn't want to be responsible for murder, she only wanted to get of this damn ship but her heart cried out for something more.

She snatched the mop from his hand. She was only doing this out of guilt, she told herself.

"I was angry earlier." She said mopping the floor so hard Green wouldn't be surprise if it went through the floor. "Yellow is sick."

_Ill of heart_, Blue winced. She wondered if she told Green, would he tell Red.

"We'll tell Red, he'll take care of her." He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"You can't let Red see Yellow until she is feeling better enough to see him. Seeing him now will only cause her more heartache. Can she… can she stay with us? She'll only stay with us until she feels better."

Her words touched him. She spoke of an 'us' and 'our'. In little more than a month she had become a part of him. He grunted to hide his emotions.

"If I do this for you, you must promise me not to cause any more trouble. If I suspect you of anything, I will send Yellow back to Red."

"Thank you!" She beamed and leapt into his arms. She had to stand on her tip toes to place a kiss on his strong jaw. "And I agree to your terms if Yellow is well taken care of."

He grunted but Blue only smiled. She had learned to like his grunts. However, that didn't mean she liked the man, even if his kiss made her lightheaded and his touch made her ache. Maybe Yellow would be able to help sort out her feelings.

Green hoped that Blue would keep her side of the bargain. If she did then the nonsense with the curse would be over by the end of the week. He left the room with her thoughts.

Blue sighed loudly; the man was an utter mystery.

"Well that's somethin' you don't see every day." Blue jumped when she heard the voice but there was no one else in the room when she looked around.

"Sorry if I scared ya'." A woman some years younger than Blue jumped down and landed in front of her with a Blaziken next to her. "Name's Sapphire and this is Toro."

Blue was hesitant to shake Sapphire's hand. She wore a bandanna over her medium length hair. Her dark blue eyes were a striking contrast with her light skin and soft brown hair. Her hair was tied back into a bun with locks of hair falling over her face. Little fangs showed at the corner of her smile.

"Hey Sapphire, I never thought there was another women on the ship." Blue smiled hoping that she made a new comrade in this wild child with a strange accent.

"Oh, it was just me and Crystal before she left. Then you all came along."

"Who's Crystal?"

"She's the captain's sis, never one for a battle but one for adventure and capturing pokemon. But Gold insisted on her stayin' in Olivine City. Now it's just me but the men all think of me as one of them. You'll be the one who made the fire?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I was listening," she pointed to the hole in the roof where she was fixing the hole. "Kinda hard not to with all ya screamin'. Neva' saw someone push him like that."

"What do you mean?"

Sapphire grinned instead of answering. "Let's see where this leads to."

"Wait!" Blue cried when Sapphire climbed onto Toro's shoulder to continue fixing the hole in the roof. "Can you tell me about the ship?"

Sapphire thought for a moment, considering how much Green will allow her to tell Blue, which wasn't much. "Can't tell you much, I've only been here for a few years after... I left my hometown."

"Why did you leave?" The meddler in Blue couldn't help but ask.

"I realize that I wanted to become stronger." Was all she said.

"I helped my father with field research in Littleroot Town, my hometown. Do me a favour, will ya?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Don't give Green a moment rest."

Blue smirked and replied, "Wouldn't think of it."

* * *

><p>Green was beginning to think it would take a month to calm his crew. There was one misfortune after another and he had no way to connect Blue to any of them. They had a full six days of peace before Blue so called 'curse' came back. He thought she did it on purpose; lead them into a false sense of peace. Now she had everyone waiting for the next disaster.<p>

Red climbed down the rope ladder. They had just finished repairing the sail; somehow, someone had loosened the knots without anyone noticing. Thankfully Gold was back on his feet. Yesterday, he had knocked himself senseless when he slipped on the cannon oil. Blue admitted to spilling the oil but countered that she was getting a cloth to clean it up before anyone was hurt when he Gold fell. She said it was Gold's own fault for getting hurt; if he hadn't had his head in the clouds then he would've seen the oil and not trip.

The woman frustrated Green to no bound.

Red was in a black mood as well. He couldn't help worrying about Yellow. How bad was her condition? Was she in pain? What if she needed him? _She did need him!_ He thought fiercely, _he was her guardian angel._

When Green told him that Yellow was ill, his first thought was to go to her. Green and Gold had to hold him down to stop him from running to her. He was rendered speechless when Green said he couldn't see her. He'll be damn if he couldn't.

He didn't like the idea of Yellow in Green's bed, even though Green assured him that he slept on the floor, it still seem wrong to him. He decided he would check on her tonight, if he could. He would have to make sure Green and Blue were gone first.

A fat raindrop hit his arm. Green looked up to see a storm gathering. The men hung their hammock in the wardroom, because of the foul weather they couldn't sleep on as they often did.

Green went down to the cabin to check on Blue. She was sitting on the rocking chair where she slept for the past week. He knew she couldn't sleep there tonight, if the waves worsen she'll be thrown from her seat. He fully expected an argument from her at the matter. Blue closed the book she was reading to Yellow and looked up at him, she looked tired.

He took the book from her hands and placed it on his desk. He made a bed out of his woolen cloak and extra pillow he had. She didn't fight him when he lifted her into his arms and laid her on the makeshift bed. He had to fight back a groan when she snuggled into his warmth and mumbled thanks. He blew out the candle and laid next to her, pulling the cloak around them both.

Red waited in the wardroom, listening. He heard someone leave, a couple minutes later, someone followed. He waited for another five minutes in case someone came back. He opened the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Yellow, in case she was sleeping. The weight over his heart lifted when he spotted her on the bed. He crossed the room and knelt next to her, brushing the hair from her face. In the silence he watched her.

Green followed Blue onto the deck. He had felt her stir in his arms, but didn't react, forging sleep instead. He was shocked when he found her dancing in the rain. Her partner was the air itself. Green couldn't help but smile, he always thought she smelled like summer rain. Her movement was fluid and light as a Beautifly.

Blue didn't notice Green's intense stare, she didn't even notice the rain pouring down on her. She was lost in her daydream. She was at a ball. The room was full of warmth, laughter and happiness. She was circling the dance floor in Green's strong arms, the man with the grace of an Absol.

It was just a dream and always be just that, just a dream: the warmth, his loving gaze, and comforting embrace. She rested her head against his wet shoulder, wishing for the dream to last forever.

Green looked down at the bundle of warmth in his arms. He couldn't help but join her in her dance. They both stopped dancing but neither noticed. The only sound around them was the rain and their harsh breathing. He ran his hand down her wet hair, listening to her heartbeat. Unable to resist, he cradle her head in his hands and press his lips to hers. He heard her mumble his name before he stole her breath away.

When they broke apart gently, Blue whispered against his lips, "I was never afraid of you. I know I should be but I'm not."

Green grunted not knowing how to respond, which was new for him. She slumped against him and the tension left his body. Just as quickly, it returned.

"I trust you, why don't you trust me?"

"I care for you," he admitted, "more than I should, more than it's safe too."

She shook her head. Her head was bowed and all he could see was the top of her head. "It's not the same. Why don't you tell me about your past?"

He didn't respond; he just held her. It was the only way he knew how to show he cared.

* * *

><p>Red couldn't stand Yellow's icy distance. She drew her knees to her chest and shifted until her back was to the wall. He wanted to reach out to brush the hair from her face, to give her comfort but knew she would shrink away, denying his touch, denying him. He let his hand drop beside hers.<p>

"Green told me you weren't feeling well. I came to check up on you." He pressed her hand to her forehead then cheek, rested it there. "There's no fever."

Yellow closed her eyes and leaned into Red's hand. "Blue says it's an ailment of the heart. The heart is such a fragile thing."

"What can I do?"

Love me. Yellow started but the words got caught in her throat. Closing her eyes she let her heart lead. "Tell me about Lady Crystal."

Shock cross his face before he master it. "Where did you learn of her?"

"I don't often listen to gossip. They say she's beautiful and that the two of you are married."

"She is beautiful." He smiled, remembering Crystal flushed and happy on her wedding day. She all but flew into Gold's arms. Professor Oak had adopted both him and Crystal so he thought of her as his sister and was happy that she found love.

Then the second part of Yellow's confession finally penetrate his brain, he almost fell over laughing. Yellow thought this was incredibly rude so she puff her cheeks and told him so.

"If Gold gets wind of this, he would likely try to kill me even though I'm like his brother-in-law. Crystal's my sister and Green as well. She's beautiful but so are you." He added softly and caught her tear on his finger. "She would love to meet you and Bl-the lady. She would enjoy the hellion that has been causing our brother so much trouble.

"Why isn't she here, where both you and Green can watch her?"

"She used to stay on broad the _Storm Chaser_ but we all agree that it would be best for her and Emerald to stay in Olivine City, to keep them safe. She chose a good match, I trust Gold with my life, but little else." He added with a smirk.

"Protect her from what danger?"

"Green and I had made some…enemies over the years." He kissed her palm, "Why are you crying?"

Saying nothing she laid her head on his shoulder and truly cried. Red held her as he would one of his distress pokemon, held her until her tears subsided and eventually slept. Careful not to wake her, he carried her back to his cabin and laid her on the bed, pulling a blanket over her. He slept on top of the blanket and pulled her into his arms, where she belonged. It felt right to him, because he found himself needing her as she did him. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sue me Grantedshippers, I love Specialshipping and nothing you say can change that. If I made Red to sweet I'm sorry, what is a girl's romantic heart is supposed to do?<strong>

**Next chapter Silver is coming to the rescue! Bringing a friend (more shippings on the way) and I can't wait for Ruby's appearance. Can anyone guess how? Here's a hint, he's not a member of Green's crew.**

**About 2 hours, 31 minutes, and 56 seconds to the New Year! Have a great New Year and to my fellow azns, only a couple more months to Chinese New Year.**


	7. Silver Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

**I redid this chapter and hope its better**

* * *

><p>Yellow hummed as she helped mend the net. Red showed her how to make a tight knot by guiding her hands. Red worried that she would be disgusted by his callused hands, which had scars and almost twice her size. Her hands were so delicate; it reminded him how fragile she was.<p>

"You don't need to help me." Red rubbed his thumb over her palm in a hypnotic way.

"I enjoy helping others." She replied a little breathless. "I would often help our chef with the evening meal."

Red didn't comment that if she was a maid then she would have to help prepare the meals regardless of if she wanted to or not.

"Red, are the men going to throw us off the ship?"

"That is for Green to decide, and his need for revenge is too strong to be discouraged by a few pranks. Why do you ask?"

_To know how much longer I have with you_, she said quietly to herself. Red pulled her closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He couldn't explain his need to protect her and take away her fears.

"I will protect you."

"Will the captain give Amarillo and I to Lance if he pays the ransom? I don't want to go to him. I hear he is a cruel lord. Will you protect me from him?" She thought for a moment then contradicted herself, "No, I can't that of you. I don't want to see you hurt."

Red's heart leapt, she worried not for herself but him. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

"I will protect you," he vowed. Yellow melted inside and thank Arceus for her guardian angel.

On the other hand Blue felt like the foulest thing to crawl out of the earth and cursed at Arceus for trapping her on a damn ship. She looked at Yellow flushed with happiness and felt even worst about what she was going to do. Too distracted by her thoughts she walked head first into Green. She stumbled backwards but Green's large hand grabbed her arm and steadied her.

Blue blushed deeply and mumble a thanks.

"Be more careful next time." Was all he said. He didn't want her to see how his instantly reacted to the feel of her body against his. "Is there something you need?"

"I want my pokemon." Blue demanded.

"That's a want not a need." He retorted. "You're lucky I even let you keep your Ditto. You're pokemon are in a safe place and I'll return them to you once the ransom is paid."

"You can't do that!" Blue shrieked. "Silver gave me that Horsea!"

Green was taken aback by this. Who was this Silver? Green wondered but told himself he didn't care. What a liar he was even to himself. He felt his ire rose. "I won't endanger my crew."

"Then leave me at the nearest port." Blue stomped her feet.

Green could tell Blue was close to tears but wasn't discouraged. "Not until you bastard father know what it's like to have his daughter taken away."

"You're a cold bastard." The tears she held back for half her life finally fell. "I bet you never cared for another human being in your life, have you?"

The comment hit home. Blue couldn't know that every crime Green committed was because of love, but her outburst still hurt him. Hurt mixed with anger filled his eyes.

Red saw the lethal change in Green's stance, the tension in his body. He set Yellow away from him, wanting to keep her safe from Green's rage. Yellow could also sense the tension caused by Green's cold silence and Blue's mute tears. She held onto Red's sleeve like a child.

Keeping Yellow behind him, Red edged his way to Green and Blue in hopes to stop a confrontation before it start.

Red spoke calmly, "Green…"

He trailed off because he could think of anything to say to calm his lifelong friend. Luckily, Yellow was there to calm Blue.

"Please don't cry Blue." Yellow placed a hand on her arm. "I know you want to go home. I know Green will let you go. They want me, not you. Must we keep on with this charade?"

"We can't tell these monsters the truth!" Blue shouted, glad Yellow took mind to whisper. She instantly felt guilty when Yellow winced.

"But…" Blue's stern look made her trail of.

"There is not one decent man on this ship and if so Arceus give me a sign. None will spare us."

At that moment a Dark Pulse descended from the sky and almost sent Blue of the ship but Green grabbed her and enfolded her in his arms, taking most of the damage. She looked above and saw the black figure of a crow. A flying type pokemon!

Blue screamed and curled into a ball to hide from the winged beast. Green had never saw Blue scared before and hated to see that way.

"Charizard!" He called to his orange flying lizard that flew above the ship. He leaped of the side of the ship, trusting that his fire-type pokemon will catch him.

"Blue we have to get out of here!" Yellow pulled on her arm hoping to snap her out of the grip of her fear. "It's dangerous out here."

But Blue wouldn't budge, instead she fought Yellow more.

"Pte use Hyper Beam." Red cursed when the attack missed. Hyper Beam was a risky move to use since the Pokemon using it had to rest to regain its energy after using the attack. Above Gold had also joined the battle with his Togetaro. Though Gold doesn't usually use his Togekiss, it was the only flying pokemon he had and he was never one to sit out of a fight.

"Charizard, use Protect." The orange lizard flew in front of the prehistoric pokemon to protect his brother and his pokemon.

"Thanks Green."

"Concentrate on the battle." Gold yelled, half laughing as his egg shaped bird wield a Double Edge that the enemy's dark flying pokemon easily dodged.

"You're cornered." Red yelled. "Just give in already."

Red was no doubt the best battler of the crew, being able to come up with effective battling strategies and was able to predict his opponents moves but even he was surprised when Charizard's Flamethrower was knocked back be a Hydropump attack.

"That's impossible!" Green glared at his opponent. "Who are you?"

The red haired man just glared at him, not saying anything. Looking closer, Red could see there was a Marill perched on the Hochcrow's head and deducted that the water Pokemon sent out the Hydro Pump.

"What had you done with Blue?" A quivering voice asked and Green had to strain to hear it.

"Damn it Lyra." Her companion snapped at her.

"What? This way is faster." She tried to reason with him but he just scowled at her.

Green, Red, and Gold were now watching to two argues about how to save their dear friend Blue. Feeling a headache develop, Green called out. "I have Blue with me but I'll only let you see her if you come onto the ship as neutral adversaries."

"Agreed." The woman said quickly.

"Not damn likely." The man said at the same time.

Green flew down not bothering to see if the two followed or not. Red and Gold hesitated but followed him.

"Red." Yellow rushed forward as he landed on the deck. She ran her hands over his strong chest to make sure there were no injuries to his body before turning to his Aero.

He grabbed her hand where it rested against his heart. He didn't want the men to see how Yellow tended over him and laugh more for Yellow sake than his. "I'm okay."

"Blue?" Green placed a hand on Blue's shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Are they gone?" She asked weakly.

"Yes they're gone." He didn't know what she was referring to but lied anyway to get her to calm down.

"Don't touch her." The red head yelled in an anger voice.

"Why were you attacking my ship?" Green demanded.

"I'm Blue's brother!" He stated sharply, glaring at Green.

He looked from Blue to Silver. "I don't see any family resemblance."

"It's okay Green." Blue touched his arms, calming him instantly. "I know him and he is my brother, just not my blood brother."

"Blue?" The woman that had been with the red haired boy poked her head over his shoulder. She looked nervously around at the crew. She always got that way around a group of men. She never really got over her experience with the masked man.

Both Blue and Silver quickly tried to soothe her.

"Don't worry Lyra; no one on this ship is going to hurt you." Blue quickly assured her.

Silver just pulled her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. He glared at Green over the top of Lyra's head.

"My name is Green." He offered.

Blue nudged the red head. He sighed and gave in, saying shortly, "Silver."

"I'm Lyra." She looked up from her safe hiding spot in Silver's chest.

Green and Silver glared at each other, sizing the other up. Silver had straight red hair that fell to his shoulders. He stood eye to eye to Green and had a leaner build than him but there was no question in Silver's strength. He had this inner silence in his steel grey eyes that chilled weaker men. Green's gaze slid to the woman he held protectively in his arms and he was sure Silver didn't even notice how protective he was towards the tiny woman. The woman has soft brown medium length hair that was tied into two pig tails. Fear clouded her brown eyes.

When Silver noticed Green looking at Lyra he pushed her behind him. "Get that look out of your eyes."

"Behave Silver!" Blue ran in between the two stubborn men, "You too Green."

Green ran his hand through his hair. What did he do to deserve her accusing look? "Pesky woman."

Blue ignored him and turned to Lyra. "I haven't seen you for so long. What have you been doing? I know let's have a slumber party like we had when we were little. It would be you, me, Yellow and Sapphire!"

Lyra didn't have a chance to answer before she was dragged away by Blue. Blue also grabbed Yellow's arm while Yellow was healing some of the pokemon secretly. She dragged the two to the lower deck in search for Sapphire.

She threw a look over her shoulder and called, "Silver, at least try to get to know Green and the same to you Green. Have a guy's night."

Green sighed as Blue disappeared from his line of sight. "Look like we have to make an attempt of getting along."

"Why do you say that?"

Green's next statement brought him Silver's respect. "I don't want to disappoint her and I know she'll give me hell tomorrow if we don't."

"Damn right."

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing you called us here for more than just a simple slumber party." Lyra laid out the blankets on the floor. Blue checked to see if Yellow had come back with Sapphire yet. When she saw that she hadn't, she went on.<p>

"You've been looking for me and this ship for a while now. I can only assume that you gathered some information on the crew. I know how Silver likes to be prepared."

Lyra nodded, "Quite a bit but I couldn't find anything on the captain or his family."

"Tell me everything you know about Sapphire Birch."

Lyra grinned at that, "The wild child has a dirty little secret. Her father says it torments her."

Lyra stopped telling Blue the story when the door opened and Yellow came in dragging a rather reluctance Sapphire.

"I've never been to a sleep over before." Sapphire sat in the circle of girls.

"Never?" Both Blue and Lyra gasped. "What kind of deprived childhood have you had?"

"What did you do so that you're parents forbid you from social fun?"

"Ummm…" Sapphire didn't get a chance to talk before Blue and Lyra bombarded her with more questions.

"Stop guys." Yellow tried to calm the two women. Now that Lyra wasn't having a large group of men stare her down, Lyra was more outgoing.

"It wasnna' like I was neva' allowed but I neva' wanted to go to one. I guess I was neva into those kinds of things."

"Well, welcome to your first one then. One of the things we do here is tell secrets and talk about anything and everything. Okay, Sapphire first. Tell us about the first time you kissed a guy."

"Blue that's personal." Yellow knew how Blue could be a little persistence and nosey.

"There is nothing too personal. Anyway we all have to say something personal so spill Saph."

"I don't know his name." She blushed furiously.

"What? When? Where?" Blue grabbed both of Sapphire's hands. "Give us details girl."

"Well when I was little I was a weakling." Blue only knew the woman for a week now and couldn't imagine her as weak and girlie. "I was in the forest when he appeared. My pa always said not to in by myself but my Torchic ran in and I was afraid it would get lost. He saved me…"

Sapphire trailed off remembering the blood and vow she made that would forever change her life. "And he died because of me."

Blue could sense that this was a sensitive topic for Sapphire and quickly change the topic. "So Lyra what have you been up to."

"I was training when Silver came and told me that you were missing. I dropped everything to help him find you. He knew you and Yellow were planning an escape but never showed up at the meeting spot you and Silver agreed on. I called up some old connections and found that the pirate Shadow has a grudge against the lady so we searched the seas for you."

After the three had parted ways, Lyra had become part of the secret, working as an undercover spy in charge of finding information. Her Marill snuggled closer on her lap and Lyra petted her head. The two had been through so many missions together and grew stronger with everyone.

"So in the time in time it took you two to find me, did anything happen between you and Silver?" Blue smiled coyly at Lyra's blush.

"No, of course not!" Lyra insisted and turned to Yellow, hoping to draw the attention away from her. "I noticed the way you look at that pirate with the red eyes."

"He is the kindest and tender hearted man I've ever known." Yellow admitted, her eyes going dreamy. Lyra was shocked, beside Silver, she thought all men were evil.

"I'm glad I have him on the ship to protect me." Yellow hugged Chuchu tighter and her eyes turned misty remembering Red's gentle touch.

"I wish it was Red I was to marry instead of Lance. Whenever I am around Red I feel…" Yellow sighed and touched her heart. "But we can't be together."

Lyra and Blue squealed, "Isn't it romantic, you're forbidden love?"

"It's like _Romeo and Juliet_!" Lyra giggled with delight.

"Don't they die in the end?" Sapphire asked surprising everyone. "I don't think Yellow would want doomed love."

"You're right." Blue agreed. "But this time it will have a better ending."

Already Blue and Lyra were making plans on how they would help the two to fall even deeper in love.

"Wait," Lyra suddenly said, "we all had a chance to talk but not Blue."

Blue felt all their eyes on her and lied easily. "I'm too smart to fall in love."

"But what are we going to do next?" Sapphire asked.

"Can you keep a secret Sapphire?" Sapphire didn't know how to respond to Blue's question and her sly smile. "You see I'm horrible at it. But I can keep my mouth shut if I were to have a constant reminder not to like a treat but threats are much more effective, aren't they? Lyra caught a new pokemon on her journey."

"What cha getting at?" Sapphire glared but her eyes widen in fear when Blue mouthed 'Salamance' and Lyra took out a pokeball. Knowing where this was going, she asked, "What cha want me to do?"

Blue explained her plan about how she was trying to get herself kicked off the ship with a fake curse but left out the part about who she was and she already told Lyra about the identity switch.

"Now what can we do next that makes Green want to cut his ears off?

Blue She looked around the circle. She had yet another ally, even if she was blackmailed.

* * *

><p>"Aw man," Gold wined, "you're making me miss all the fun and gossip!"<p>

Green dragged the midnight haired man away from the slumber party the girls were having. "I'm serious, you can be so immature."

"Is he always like this?" Silver asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Red ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought you'll become more serious after you married my sister Crystal." Green threw Gold to the ground. "You have a son and act the same age as him."

"Hey Rald is very mature for his age." Gold went on and on about how great a son Emerald is. Emerald wasn't Gold's or Crystal's biological son, Crystal had adopted him. Gold love the boy as if he were his own son. "Hey when are we going to Olivine City? I miss them."

"We should be able to visit them soon if nothing else happen." Everyone knew that the 'something else' was Blue. Even though Silver just came onto the ship but knew Blue well enough that she would cause everyone on this ship miserable until the give in and let her and Yellow go.

Green poured himself some ale and sat next to Red. "Did you send the ransom to Lance yet?"

"I sent it on the first night." Red's tone turned bitter, "That bastard Lance doesn't deserve someone as pure and innocent as Yellow."

"Someone's protective." Gold teased. "Though I can't argue, that bastard should be dead for what he did to your old man."

No one really talked about what happened on that long ago night but everyone knew what happened. Since it was topic that Green wasn't really into talking about, he changed the topic.

"Silver can you tell me about Blue's past?"

"Sorry but if Blue didn't tell you than she wouldn't want for me to talk about it with you." Silver leaned back on the chair and took a large gulp from his cup. "Is there anyone I should know about, anyone that would hurt Lyra?"

Green and Red looked at each other, and nodded. If they wanted Blue's brother to trust them they were going to have to be corporative as well. "Topaz has only been on this ship for a while and nobody really trusts him."

Silver follow Red's gaze to the blonde man sitting with a group of men and once again he was drunk.

"The girls are going to sleep in my room tonight so you can room with Red or sleep in the ward room." Green told Silver as he got up.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm going to sleep in the ward room outside my room, just in case…" Green trailed of as Topaz let out a loud laugh and swung a fist at Gold for no apparent reason. "… of him."

Gold easily dodged and grabbed the man arm, flipping him to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled. Topaz went after Gold again but the drunken man was no match for Gold.

"My master will get all of you." Topaz snarled as he hit the floor again.

Green grabbed Topaz by the shirt. "What do you mean, 'my master'?"

Topaz pushed free of Green's grip and ran to the edge of the ship. He gave them one last look before jumping over the rail. Green couldn't believe it; they had a mole among them this entire time. He knew about their weaknesses and they cared about most, everything the needed to destroy them. He could've hurt anyone on the ship.

"Blue!" Green ran down the corridor to his room and barged into the room. Red and Silver were right behind him.

Their hearts lifted with relief once they saw their girls sleeping peacefully. Green brushed Blues hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Good night, Blue."

"Do you think he would've hurt them?" Silver asked, pulling a blanket over Lyra's sleeping form.

"I don't know." Green admitted. "We'll have to take shift guarding them."

"I'll take the first one." Red offered, holding onto Yellow's hand.

* * *

><p>"It's time, everything is set up." Topaz told a figure in black.<p>

"We'll set out tomorrow."

Ruby looked from one man to the other and sighed. He didn't sign up for this and would rather not be forced to live his life as a pirate but he was one and would have to help raid the ship they've been following for the last month or so.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I made a little twist on how Lyra was a reporter and made her a spy.<strong>

**Next chapter I will go more into Sapphire's past and Ruby is coming in the next chapter as well.**


	8. Past and Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

**I've been searching up the roles and duties on broad a ship. I think I should explain some of the pirate terminology to help people understand this chapter more.**

**Gold is the Master Gunner; he is responsible for the ship's ammunitions and guns. He does things like shifting the powder to keep them dry and make sure the weapons are in good shape. A gun Master is usually the most knowledgeable in weaponry. I thought this would be a good role for Emerald but he's not on the ship yet but he will come in a couple chapters, so I had to use the next best guy.**

**Sapphire is the Boatswain and job is to keep the ship functioning. She does things like dropping the sail, repairing it if it is damaged (in the previous chapter we saw Sapphire repair the hole in the roof) and dropping the anchor.**

**Green is the captain and Red is the first mate but I think you guys already know what they do.**

* * *

><p>Ruby stared up at the dancing woman in front of him. He sat on the cold steel floor, his wrists held by a chained that connected to the wall. The room was almost pitched in darkness saved for candle that was the source of light.<p>

"You are now my prisoner." The woman in front of him sang, her fangs showing.

"Look what you've gotten us into. I never thought having a son will be like this." His father said in a harsh whisper beside him. Ruby ignored him and watched the woman he thought he was never going to see again, at least not in this life time. He couldn't hurt her even if she was supposed to be dead or at least on the other side of the region.

And to think it all started out as a normal day or at least as normal as it could be.

* * *

><p>"Green, I need your help!" Blue called with a giant smile causing Green to worry and wonder.<p>

"What do you need?" Green sighed.

"Green, there's trouble!" Sapphire yelled to get Green's attention.

"Is something wrong with the ship?" Green turned to her.

"Please help me Green, I feel sick and since I'm your guest you have to take care of it!" Lyra ran around him, making him dizzy. "You're useless. Silver, I feel sick and Green's making its worse."

Out of nowhere, a fist shot out, making contact with Green's cheek. Green stumbled back but wasn't knocked down. Green glared at the man in front of him. Silver was not a tall as Green but he wasn't a small man either, he was just as built as anyone on the ship. His auburn hair longer than it was in fashion.

"You have one hell of a punch." Green smirked and wiped the blood coming out from the corner of his lips, "But it would be in your best interest to remember you are a guest on my ship."

He turned to look at Lyra as if Green hadn't spoken, "Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly and mouthed 'Blue's idea'. Silver knew exactly what was going on and sighed "I'm sorry."

"Green, do you hear me?" Blue yelled in his ear. "I can't find Meta-chan and I need you to help."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Green's head was throbbing and didn't know if he could keep his cool demeanour.

"Meta-chan only comes out when someone is wearing a dress and dances the hula. He likes to dance along with others, you see."

"Why in heavens would I do that?" Green said calmly but inside he was screaming.

"We have a problem." Sapphire insisted, drawing Green's attention. "The sea is blue, why is it blue? Why can't it be purple or green or blue, blue's a nice colour don't you think?"

"Sapphire, you just contradicted yourself. Anyway the sea isn't always blue, light just reflects off the surface, reflecting the colour of the sky."

"Then why can't the sky be purple so the sea can be purple as well? Or maybe green or blue, blue's a nice colour don't you think?"

"Yes I like the colour blue. Sapphire don't you have to go release the sail so we can catch the wind and go faster. I'm sure Gold wants to see Crystal as soon as possible."

"We're going to Olivine City!" Gold was beaming like a kid. It had been months since Gold had seen his family. He quickly jumped onto the rope ladder before Sapphire could nod and climbed the rope ladder in a way similar to a Primeape. He swiftly released the sail and jumped down. "When do you think we'll reach Olivine City?"

"If the weather keeps and nothing happens then we should be able to reach Olivine City in a week or so."

Gold hopped away happily. Just as Green headache was diminishing, it came back again. He turned to his Scizor only to find the red bug pokemon wasn't there.

"Red do you know where Scizor is?" It was odd for his partner to not be by his side and suspected it was Blue's doing immediately.

"I don't know I couldn't find Pika or Fusshi too." Red said worried since he didn't see Gold's Aitaro as well.

"Don't worry boys," Blue chimed, and reassured them, "Yellow decided to have a tea party with _all_ the pokemon this ship. You can join them if you like but you have to wear a dress to get in. I'm not going, I don't want all your pokemon to get sick because of my curse."

* * *

><p>Ruby brushed his Mightyena glistening black fur and wondered if his father would let him stay out of the battle if he pretended to be sick. <em>Highly unlikely<em>, Ruby thought with a snarl. His father wanted him to become a great pirate and battler, just like him. His father wanted Ruby to be just like him but Ruby wasn't, he loved making his pokemon shine with a uniqueness that was his and no one else's.

"Ruby!" He heard his father call. Ruby sighed, knowing the battle was soon to come, he walked onto the deck. "We need for you to do a sneak attack with Mimi."

Ruby could hear the loathing in his father voice towards the nickname. Norman thought it was a weak and pitiful. "Father, we don't need to battle these people, there's a better way of getting money than risking you're neck."

"But what fun will that be?"

"It will help mom worry less." Norman flinched at that. His wife had always been a sensitive topic for him but he was doing this for his wife and son. He wanted to teach his son to become strong and for his wife to never have to worry about money.

"She understands why we're doing this."

"How can she understand when I can't myself?" Ruby snapped.

"Just do as you're told son."

* * *

><p>The ship rocked to its side as the sea suddenly became violent which was impossible since there was not a cloud in the sky. Green saw the enemy ship immediately and swore. He shouted orders to Red and his first mate nodded before running off.<p>

He dashed below deck to find Blue coming up looking confused.

"You're coming with me." He grabbed her hand.

"What did I do, Green? I swear to you whatever happened out there, it wasn't me."

Her outburst made him smile a little despite the situation. "We have some unwanted guest."

"Unwanted? Oh Arceus, I have to tell Yellow to hide!"

When she tried to break away he tightened his grip. "I already ordered Red to take her down to the storage area and you're joining her."

"But I can help!" She insisted.

He shoved open the door and pushed her inside, "Sorry but I want you here so I can know where you are."

Blue grabbed onto his shirt when he would've slammed the door shut, "I'll stay on condition."

"I have enough problems, Pesky Girl." He snapped. "What is it?"

"I want you to promise to be careful." Her words shocked him, causing him to look into her determine yet worried eyes.

He sighed and reluctantly agreed. Blue let go of his shirt and stepped back. She couldn't understand why she was so worried about him or why she even cared.

"B-Blue?" She turned to see Yellow poke her head out from behind a crate. Yellow hugged her electric mouse pokemon closer to her body, "Red says we should stay down here."

"Like hell we should! I can be out there helping them fight and you can heal their pokemon! Does he think I'm weak because I'm a woman?"

"Well Sapphire's out there fighting, I think it's just that he cares about you're safety. I just hope this fight is over soon." Yellow had always abhorrent fights ever since she was little and she would watch her parents fight both verbally and physically. It had gotten so bad her uncle had to take her away. But even if her parents weren't fighting, her uncle would've taken her away anyway.

_Why would her parents want a cursed child?_ Yellow thought, tears coming to her eyes.

Blue sensed the shift in Yellow's emotions and quickly changed the topic, "Well Red has to care about you if he wanted to keep you safe. He might have gone about it the wrong way by forcing us to stay trapped here but I guess thoughts count."

"I am _not_ hiding!" They heard Lyra screamed and saw Silver try to keep her from running out the door.

"Not you too, Silver. I thought you were smarter than this."

"It's for her safety." Silver snapped. "I'm sure that's why Green dragged you down here."

"Are you calling us weak?" Blue and Lyra screamed at the same time.

"Silver!" Lyra tugged on his shirt as he tried to pull away.

"Please Silver, we can help." Silver looked down at Lyra, her deep brown eyes swarmed with tears. He vowed to keep a solid resolve and tried to break free of her grasp.

"I don't want to see you hurt." Silver admitted angrily.

"Don't you think I'm worry about you?" Lyra snapped at him. "If I or Blue are up there we can help. I don't to see you die!"

"If I'm going to die than I guess this is the only chance I have to do this."

Silver lifted Lyra up until she was inches of the floor and kissed her. She was stunned speechless and before she could melt into the kiss Silver dropped her on her feet. He gave her one final look before he slammed the iron door closed.

Lyra touched her tingling lips; it was her first real kiss. She wasn't sure how to react but she knew she never felt so lightheaded in her life.

* * *

><p>"Toro use Flame Thrower!" Sapphire ordered pointing to the dark shadow in the water. They couldn't fire with their canons since it was too far to get an accurate shot but is they could knock out the pokemon causing the sea to scream than they had a better chance of winning. Green cursed, the <em>Storm Chaser<em> was sturdy and well equipped but was bulky and would never outrun the enemy ship. He knew it was sometimes smarter than to fight but as always Gold was enthusiastic at the thought.

Sapphire screamed with surprise when a pokemon burst out of the water, the sea serpent charged directly at her.

Sapphire quickly pulled herself out of her shock. "Toro use jump kick."

Her fire type pokemon lashed out, jumping into the air and dug its foot into the water pokemon body, knocking it to the ship's steel floor.

"Counter by using Wrap Mimi!" following her trainer's order, she wrapped her body around the fire fighter and begin to chock it to death.

"Toro use Overheat." Sapphire countered and then stared confused when her opponent eyes sparkled and grabbed bother her hands.

"That was truly beautiful! That Overheat showed off your Blaziken's coat! Are you a dreamer forced to live on this ship like me and all you want is to show the world beauty? I know just what that is like."

Sapphire was at a loss for words at this man's words.

"Wait, who are you?" He captured her face between his hands and stared intensely at her face. "I've seen you before."

Ruby lightning kicked in when he heard a sizzling noise behind him. Hugging the little woman in his arms, he launched to the side, barely avoiding the Hyperbeam attack. He turned a glare to his own father.

"You are a shame to me as a son." He said in a low deadly voice.

"And you're a bastard for a father." Ruby said with just as much edge.

"You're protecting the enemy! You are a sad excuse for a son."

Ruby glared at his father riding the Salamence. His head whipped back to the woman behind him. He had thought dead was now standing there behind him.

Sapphire started to hyperventilate at the sight of the blue dragon. _This is pathetic!_ She thought to herself angrily, this was the pokemon he pushed her into the path of battling that left no room for fear. Now it was the same pokemon that was bringing her old self that she would rather forget.

"Toro use Blast Burn." She screamed pointing at the blue dragon with red wings.

"Wait, you'll bring down the ship!" Ruby grabbed both her hands, trying to calm her. Desperate, Sapphire tried to break free. Swearing he let go of her but still held her hand. He threw out his pokeball from his pocket. A Swampert and Kirlia appeared before him. "Zuzu use Mud shot to drench the fire."

"No, no, no, no!" Sapphire screamed.

"You have to calm down Sapphire!" He had no choice now, "Ruru use Hypnosis."

Nodding, the Kirlia extended its hand to hold Sapphire in place. Sapphire screamed when the blast of air hit her. The little green dancer glared at her with glowing blue eyes until Sapphire finally became drowsy and eventually slumped into his arms.

"Good son, now it's time to find who else is on this ship."

"I'm not going to be you're minion anymore." Ruby declared with more confidence than he felt. "I'm my own person and I have nothing to prove to you and everything to prove to myself!"

"As if have a chance survive in this world alone!"

Ruby grinned and turned to Ruru, "Look after Saph; I have a battle to win."

* * *

><p>Silver swore at the smoke blocking his vision. The group of Weezings tackled into the pokemon while they were stunned and confused by the smoke screen.<p>

"Red, Silver, we have to blow away the smoke!" Green called out.

"Don't you think we already know that?" Silver retorted.

"Pisuke blow away the smoke." A great gust of wind came from a pair of butterfly wings.

"Use Water Gun!" Three Water Guns attack knocked out one of the Weezing.

All eyes followed the Water Gun attack to three women. Blue stood there with her hands on her hips, beside her was her Ditty in the shape of Blasty. Yellow looked guilty at Red, hugging her Omaster and her Butterfree was flying above them. Lyra grinned at Silver with her Marill on her head.

"Do you seriously think we'll miss all the fun?" Blue smiled, "Meta-chan use Bubble Beam."

"Omsuke use Ice Beam to freeze the bubbles!" Yellow commanded. The frozen balls rained down on the Weezings, sending them to the ground. Blue and Yellow had been battling together since they were ten and had perfected their combinations over the years.

"Jolteon help out with Volt Tackle!" The electric dog dashed from pokemon to pokemon, paralysing some of them. She turned to Silver and screamed, "Don't just stand there gawking at us, help out will you?"

Silver nodded, "Weavile, use shadow ball."

Yellow ran to Red who was tending to Pika. "Is he okay?"

"He should hold up until we reach a pokemon center." Red said easily but wasn't sure himself. "He absorbed a lot of electricity from the Electrode's Thunder."

"Here let me hold him." Yellow tried to pull Pika out of Red's arms.

"No Yellow, he can let out the electricity at any moment."

"Just trust me." Her eyes pleaded with him and he reluctantly let her pry Pika out of his arms. At that moment Pika cried out and lashed out.

"It's okay Pika." Yellow held onto him tight and began the process. Red watched as both Pika and Yellow began to glow before the light subsided.

"Pii!" Pika nuzzled into Yellow afore jumping back to Red.

"Yellow, how did you-"

"Please don't ask Red." Her voice shook. She couldn't lie to him and it would kill her if Red began to look at her as if she were a monster. Red heard the plea in her voice and turned back to the battle.

"I thought I told you to stay back." Silver snarled.

"You did, I just didn't listen." Lyra replied.

"Why the hell not?" Silver snapped throwing another enemy trainer overboard. "I told you to stay down there so you would be safe."

"I'm not weak." Just to prove it Lyra commanded her Marill to use a Water Gun attack that sent the opponent's Weezing back.

"No matter how strong you become I'm always going to protect you and if it means locking you up and throwing away the key then so be it."

"That's not fair!" Lyra screamed over the battle. "I'll show you I'm strong. If I can defeat more Weezings than you, than you have to stop treating me as a child. Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal! Honchkrow use Night Slash." The move easily took out ten Weezings but Lyra's resolve didn't weaken.

Green pushed Blue to the ground just before a Thunder attack. "You're a damn hard headed woman you know?"

"I know." She smiled sweetly at him. "But you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Not damn likely." He retorted, rolling of her. "Charazard use Flamethrower."

"Telekinesis Ruru." They all turned to the man who called out the attack. A blue aura surrounded the enemy and they were thrown back to their own ship.

He had midnight hair that contrasted with his ruby eyes. His previously neat hair and attire was now tousled and marked despite his efforts. He would fix that later though. He pulled out his white hat and pulled it over his scar. He was shorter than the other men by an inch but he wasn't a weak or small man. He was carrying Sapphire, who still hasn't awoken yet, over his shoulder.

They all turned to Ruby, ready to battle. The dark haired man gently placed Sapphire on the floor, leaning against the mast.

"My father is on the beak head tied up." He said but before he can say anything else stars exploded before his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ruby rubbed the back of his head where Sapphire had bashed him with a fallen piece of wood. She was not the shy polite girl he remembered but this version of her amused him.<p>

"This is what you get for helping the enemy."

Ruby ignored his dad. "Sapphire Birch."

The woman in front of him stopped dancing and stared at him in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm Ruby." He said simply.

Sapphire sank to her knees in front of him and touched his cheek. "It can't be you"

* * *

><p>"<em>Toro!" Little five year old Sapphire called out. The only response was the rustling of the trees. She wasn't supposed to go in to the forest but her poor little fire chick was in there somewhere scared and lost.<em>

"_Don't be afraid, she probably didn't go that far." She told herself, hugging her body for strength._

"_BOO!" A Duskull jumped out in front of her. She landed on her butt sobbing._

"_Man, you're such a scardy cat. It's just me." The boy took off his mask. He wore his white hat and oversized red cloak. There was a bandage on his cheek that covered the dimples that appeared whenever he smiled. Sapphire recognized him as the boy that came to visit her family a couple times each year since their dads were friends._

"_Hey, common stop crying." He brushed away her tears. She was wearing a frilly pink dress which he thought was kind of impractical since they were in the forest and there was no way she could outrun a pokemon wearing it. She wore a matching headband to keep her chestnut hair out of her eyes._

"_You're a jerk Ruby." She said, heat rises in her cheeks. "You made my dress dirty too."_

"_Man, you're such a girl."_

"_That's because I am a girl. Anyway I'm here looking for Toro, my Tochic."_

_Ruby put two fingers in his mouth and blew, causing a loud whistling noise. "Hey Toro, I have a bag of pokeblock."_

_The little fire chick ran out of the bush and tackled into Ruby, throwing the boy off balance. They both laughed as Toro pecked at Ruby's cloak pocket searching for the pokeblock._

"_Here little guy." He pulled out the bag from his pocket and threw them in the air. The little Torchic became a red flash when it jumped and caught it in mid-air._

_Ruby instincts kicked in when he heard a roar. He pushed Sapphire behind him just as the Salamence burst out from the bushes._

"_Run!" He pointed to the other direction, "Run and don't look back no matter what you hear."_

"_But-"_

"_NOW!" Ruby ordered causing her to flinch. The Salamence roar brought Sapphire out of her shock. Swearing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the forest. Branches and leaves slapped their face as they ran but they had no chance against the raging dragon that chased them, leaving destruction in it's path._

_He let go of Sapphire's hand and turned._

"_Ruby, don't fight it!" Sapphire skirted to a stop. Ruby ignored her and jumped onto the Salamence's head._

"_Go get my dad." He called to her, "He's the only one that can stop this thing!"_

_Not questioning him she turned back to the village and ran as fast as her little leg can let her. She was crying by the time she saw her house._

"_Daddy!" She called out. "Mr. Norman! Help, please, it's Ruby."_

_As soon as they heard her call, they came running out. "What happened?"_

"_Ruby…Salamence…" She was panting and her chest was burning. Despite that she pulled at her father's hand and ran back to where Ruby and the Salamene were battling. "Faster…Gotta…"_

_Sapphire hastily stopped when she saw Ruby limping towards her. Tears filled her eyes and she went to help support him before he fell. Panic filled her when she saw the cut on his temple. "Oh, Ruby are you okay?"_

"_What happened to the Salamence?" Norman bent in front of his son._

"_This Salamence is for you Dad." He held out the pokeball to his father before fainting. His father had carried Ruby home where Sapphire sat beside him for the rest of the day. But when she awoken he wasn't there and all her father said was. "Norman said Ruby'll be lucky if he survived."_

_Sapphire always felt responsible for not being able to be more help and vowed for that she would never be weak again._

_Norman told his son that he would never be able to see the little girl again but he never mentioned the reason. Ruby always thought it was because she didn't want to see him, he was a monster after all and he must have scared her the way he defeated the Salamence. So from that day on he concentrated on creating beauty._

* * *

><p>Sapphire lifted Ruby's hat until she saw the scar on his temple. Ruby was prepared for her disgust but was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry Ruby."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Longest Chapter so far ^_^<strong>

**I hope you like Sapphire's and Ruby's past.**

**P.S I know Jolteon can't use Volt Tackle but it has to do with Silver, Blue and Lyra's past which I will explain in the next chapter**


	9. Legacy of the Masked Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>"I'll call it a contest!" Ruby waved his hands in the air excited. "It will show a pokemon's beauty, but not only that but its coolness, smartness and cuteness. You see battling isn't the only thing that you can do with pokemon."<p>

Ruby and Sapphire sat against a crate and watch Ruru dance elegantly on the deck.

"I still think Nana will make a great battler." Sapphire stated, taking a big bite out of her cookie.

"That may be so but this is a new way of battling no one seen before." He scratch Nana's ear.

"You! You're the one with the Kirlia!" They looked up to see a furious Lyra who was panting, "I've been looking all over the ship for you."

Ruby got to his feet, thinking she needed help with something. "Is there-"

He didn't get to finish when Lyra lashed out and struck him in the nose. "It's all you're damn fault, I was five Weezings away from beating Silver and now he'll always see me as a child!"

Tears burned the back of eyes, "Damn you, Jolteon Thunder!"

"Lyra, why are you hurting Ruby?" Sapphire rushed to her feet to help Ruby.

Lyra rubbed her eyes vigorously knowing tears were weak in Silver's eyes. He already thought of her as weak and she didn't want to make it worst by crying. Damn it, she couldn't stop crying. She raised her fist again but someone grabbed onto her fist.

"That's enough Lyra." Silver said in a harsh voice behind her.

"No, it's not!" She broke free. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm strong."

Her voice started to break and the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm not weak like when we were eight! I am not weak!"

"Crying and throwing a tantrum won't prove that you aren't." Even to his ears the statement sounded harsh. He was only trying to keep her safe despite the fact that he knew she could protect herself. He just couldn't let her go, knowing all the dangerous things of the world.

"Don't treat me like a child! I'll show you I can protect myself. Jolteon use Thunder on Weavile."

The spiked fur dog looked confused and hesitated. It twitched and emitted a powerful bolt of lightning when Lyra gave him a stern look. In reflex the ice type pokemon held up his arms to block the attack. He was knocked back a few feet but stayed on his feet.

"Dodge Weavile." Silver ordered, not wanting to fight the one thing he felt the need to protect. The black feline easily avoided all of the thunder dog's attack which only irritated Lyra even more and more determined.

"Damn it," Green rushed onto the ship when he heard the sound of an explosion. "Charizard use Protect to defend Weavile and Scixor restrain Jolteon."

They rushed forward but stopped when Blue extended her arm, blocking their path.

"I'm guessing this is your idea." He growled.

"This is something that Silver and Lyra should've gotten pass a long time ago instead of going to different regions to avoid each other."

Green bit back his retort hoping that the two battling didn't do much damage to his ship. Others had left their duties to watch the confrontation but Lyra was too wrapped up in her anger to notice.

"You can't keep running. Jolteon use Volt Tackle!"

The electric dog picked up speed and his body surrounded with lightening. This attack finally hit its target.

"Jolteon is…special." Blue answered their unspoken question. "He was experimented on and Lyra and Silver saved it. I always thought of him as their child. Team Rocket was trying to make an Eevee that knew the ultimate thunder, water, fire and grass moves but Lyra gave it a thunder stone so it only learned the ultimate electric move, Volt Tackle."

A purple dog popped out of Red's shirt and twitched its nose. A smile broke out on its face when he found his brother.

"Sorry boy, but you're not getting in between this fight." Red tightened his hold on Vui, his Espeon.

"Thunder Fang!" The dog bit down on the now paralyzed Weavile. "Damn it, Silver fight back! If you ever had any faith or believed in me for Arceus sake fight back!"

He hesitated but can see how much this battle meant to her. "Fight back with Slash."

The feline's claw extended and glowed white, he lifted his arm up and brought it down on the yellow dog. The Jolteon saw his opponent intent and leapt back before the move can make contact.

"Jolteon use Agility to raise your speed." The spiked dog ran around Weavile until it was nothing more than a yellow blur.

"Use hail, and then Blizzard." Dark clouds formed above and small chunks of ice fell from the ground pelting Jolteon and the crew.

"Damn it, Charizard use protects." Green pulled Blue to his body so she would also be protected from the hail by the green barrier surrounding them.

Weavile blow out a gusty wind and shards of ice, stopping Jolteon's agility in its path. Ice started forming on its fur.

"Jolteon use Volt Tackle!"

"Stop it with another Blizzard." Silver countered. Weavile blew another snow storm, stopping Jolteon's Volt Tackle. "Stop this Lyra! I don't want to fight you."

But Lyra was beyond reason now. "I'm not weak! Jolteon Thunder!"

Sensing his trainer's distress, the dog emitted electricity from its body with no real target. Green swore at the scene in front of him. It was hailing and at the same time lightning struck the ship. He had to put a stop to this battle before there was nothing left of his ship.

"Use Karate Chop, Machamp." The four arm pokemon snuck up behind Lyra and struck her over the head. She sank to the ground without a sound and her pokemon ran to her side but Silver was quicker. He was by her side in a second, catching her in his arms.

"You didn't have to hit her so hard." Silver glared at Green.

"She was going to tear apart my ship." Green stated easily.

Silver gritted his teeth and looked down at the unconscious Lyra in his arms. She looked so fragile but he knew she was stronger than he ever admitted to himself. How could he let her go when he wanted to keep her in his arms? He was a selfish bastard when it came to making Lyra his. He didn't want to let her go but he would have to.

* * *

><p>A whimper woke Silver. He reached below his pillow for his dagger but a familiar scent reached him. A warm body crawled under the covers and snuggled into his warmth.<p>

"S-Silver?" The voice whimpered and reached up touch his cheek, needing his nearness. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

His answer was a grunt but he tucked the blanket around her.

"Did they scare you Lyra?"

She wanted to show Silver how strong she became but now that her anger had subsided she put aside her pride and let herself cry in his arms despite the fact that he might think it weak. She missed him when he left for Kanto with Blue while she stayed in Johto. She missed how he would give her strength and how tender he could be when they were alone, and only when they were alone. She almost giggled when she thought of how he was somewhat similar to Green. Look like both her and Blue had antisocial man.

"I'm sorry Silver." She hid her face in his shoulder, "I know I'm a lot of trouble."

"You're strong."

"You sure don't treat me that way." Lyra complained and made a face at him.

"I don't want for you to go off and get a big head like Blue. Then you'll go off and fight without caution. Today when you were battling me, you weren't at you're best. You were blinded by your anger. Don't let your anger blind you next time."

"You know you're really sweet when you want to be." She giggled but then cringed when she heard the laughter of men on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

She dug her face into his strong chest, the one place she truly felt safe. He felt something shift between them and grinned when a yellow face poked out.

"Hey Jolteon," He stroked the dog's head. "Sorry about the battle."

"_Mar!_" Lyra's Marill wailed, bouncing on his arm, mad at being left out. He laughed softly and pulled the blue spherical pokemon into their circle. He smiled to himself, the Marill acted just like her trainer.

The sound of Gold's laughter echoed through the hall.

"Shut up out there!" Silver snapped. "Some people are trying to sleep in here."

"Some people?" Silver could her Gold snicker on the door, "Hey I didn't know you were a pervert Silver. So who else is there with? You know Green will kill you if you're with Blue. Red will probably castrate you if it's Yellow. I can't wait to see Ruby's reaction if it's Sapphire though I don't think Sapphire that type of person. Wait, I know, it's that pig tail girl. She's pretty cute but not as cute as my Crystal. Hey Silver is it Lyra-"

"That's it you're getting it now." Silver leapt out of bed, looking back on the sleeping Lyra before going to give Gold a lesson.

Lyra woke up drowsy. She turned her head to the side wondering who was making all that noise.

"Never talk about her like that again!" A voice that sounded like Silver's screamed.

"Sorry man," Another voice begged for mercy, "For Arceus sake call off you're Weavile I'm freaking freezing."

Lyra groaned and buried her head in his pillow, his familiar scent filling her senses. She smiled and began to drift off to sleep. She was almost asleep when she felt the mattress shift beneath her. She stiffened, fear condensed in her stomach.

"Don't worry, it's only me." Silver soothed her. He felt her relaxed against him.

_Fuck you, you masked bastard for putting this fear in her_, Silver cursed.

* * *

><p>"<em>There you go little Eevee."Lyra placed the berry in between the bars. The little brown pokemon was reluctant at first but gave in and nibbled on the oran berry. "That's a good boy, that berry will give you back some of your health."<em>

"_The Masked Man will be angry with you if he found you playing with that Eevee." Little Lyra looked up at Silver._

"_But…" She looked back at the helpless creature. She knew what it was like to be trapped, afraid and confused. So did Silver and all the other taken by the Masked Man._

"_I know how you feel but right now we don't have a choice." He sat next to her, throwing a berry into the cage._

"_They're doing mean things to him." She stated sadly. "They're poking him with needles and changing him, we__**have**__to help him."_

_Silver felt torn but he forced himself to use logic, there was no use helping the pokemon when they couldn't help themselves. He was going to keep her safe. Silver grabbed Lyra's hand, pulling her to her feet. He looked back at the little girl trailing behind him, her long bangs falling over her brown eyes. He cursed, and stopped long enough to tie her hair back into two pigtails._

"_Why do you leave your hair down, it only get into your eyes and block your vision?"_

"_I want to look pretty like Blue." Her eyes glowed at the thought of her hero. Lyra had hero worshipped their senior ever since the Masked Man brought her to his hide out, she was sobbing and begging for someone to save her but no one would. Then Blue and Silver stood in his path._

"_Let her go." Blue lashed out a jumped him, pounding her fist on his back. Silver bit his arm, trying to make him let go of Lyra._

"_You little brats," He threw them off, "You're more trouble than you're worth. I should've just left you to die."_

"_Better than being in this hell hole." Blue retorted, getting to her feet. "I will fight you until you let us all go. Silver and I will be your down fall."_

"_Useless brats." He kicked Blue in the stomach, sending her to the ground._

"_Stop it!" Silver grabbed onto his leg._

"_Damn you." He kicked Silver off and he landed across the room. He gripped his broken rib that he got a week ago. Despite that he got to his feet and stood in front of Lyra, his arms outstretched._

"_You will not hurt this one." He glared at the Masked Man. At that moment, Lyra fell in love with the auburn haired man in front of her._

_Lyra smiled at the memory and walked a little faster trying to keep up with him. "You're one to talk. You fight him at every opportunity."_

"_That's different." He snarled, "I know when something is too dangerous."_

_She made a face at him, her eyes falling onto the bruise on his jaw. "Does it hurt?"_

_Silver blushed slightly when she touched his cheek lightly. "It's fine."_

"_Liar!" Lyra scowled. "I can see it hurts."_

"_It's nothing. Come on, if you're not in your room before roll call the Masked Man will tear you apart."_

_He walked her back to the room she shared with Blue. "I like your hair when it's tied up. If you wear it down, it hides your eyes."_

_Lyra blushed and stared after him as he walked into his room across from them. She remembered hearing Amber's scream when Silver kicked her out, saying that he needed to be close to Lyra and Blue to help protect them, of course Blue chewed into him when she heard him say that. She didn't need protection, Blue told him, while pinning him into a headlock._

"_Lyra, look at what I've found!" Blue hopped of the bed and ran to her. She looked around to make sure no one was watching though they were alone in their room. When satisfied, Blue opened her hand to show a green stone with a yellow lightning bolt engraving lying in her palm._

"_What is it?" Lyra crooked her head to the side confused._

"_It's a thunder stone, it can make certain pokemon evolve. I've already decided to break out of this place with Silver. You can too if you want. I want you to have this in case we get separated; I already gave Silver a dusk stone. I got this nifty moon stone."_

_Escape and Freedom! Something the three had dreamed of since they were taken from their home and love ones. It was something they thought as a phantasy._

"_I'm coming with you!" Lyra declared._

* * *

><p>"<em>She's not coming!" Silver argued.<em>

"_Yes she is!" Blue placed her hands on her hips. "You want to leave her behind?"_

"_Of course I don't but this is very dangerous! There's a chance that we won't even make it, I don't want to put her in danger."_

"_I won't be any trouble." Lyra insisted with pleading eyes. "Please."_

_Silver sighed. "Fine."_

"_Yeah!" Lyra and Blue joined hands, jumping with joy._

"_Be quiet you two before someone hears you." They stopped and nodded with a giant grin on their faces._

_They crept through the dark hallway an hour after roll call._

"_Vee." They turned at the noise. It was the little Eevee._

_Silver knew her thoughts immediately. "No, Lyra, we can't risk it."_

"_But…" She looked back at the little dog._

_Silver sighed and knelt next to the cage. The Eevee cringed when he broke the cage lock. It started to struggle when Silver reached for it._

"_Shh, we won't hurt you." He soothed the frighten creature in his arms. It calmed down and rubbed its nose on Silver's shirt._

"_Here you take it." He handed the little creature to Lyra. "You're the one that wanted to save it."_

_An alarm went off, causing them to leap to their feet._

"_Damn," He grabbed Lyra's hand, "We've got to get out of here."_

"_Let's go." Blue nodded to Silver who dragged Lyra along to the entrance of the laboratory. They had seen pokemon being brought in and out of the place so there must be an exit there. The Eevee buried its head in Lyra's chest, not wanting to see its torture room._

"_There they are!" A voice called behind them. "Get them!"_

"_Yes Sir." His minions replied._

_The Eevee struggled in Lyra's hold, breaking free. It glared the grunts and its body developed a fiery coat. Its flame tail burst to life and it released a powerful and massive stream of fire from its mouth at the opponent._

"_That was Blast Burn, when can Flareon use that?" Lyra gasped._

"_So that's what they were trying to do." Silver watched the Eevee turn back to its normal form. "They're trying to create the ultimate weapon, an Eevee that can change into any evolution and use the ultimate move of that type."_

"_You're awesome Eevee!" Blue cheered. "Come on, let's go."_

_The Eevee nodded and jumped into Lyra's arm._

"_Oh no, you don't." They turned to see the Masked Man, "Delibird use blizzard."_

"_Karp." A Magikarp hopped out of its tank and tried to block the move._

_Everyone laughed at the fish pokemon. "What a weak pokemon."_

"_Don't call him that." Silver gritted his teeth._

_The red fish began to glow. "It's evolving!"_

_The light shifted and grew until it the light dimmed and in its place was a red Gyarados. Silver grinned and said, "Who's weak now? Use Aqua Tail Gyarados."_

_The pokemon tail surrounded with water and he brought it down on the opponent's pokemon. "Come on Gyarados."_

_The red serpent followed them._

"_Blizzard Delibird." The Masked Man ordered and in response, the bird froze over the door way._

"_No!" Lyra cried. She pushed the Eevee at the small hole that wasn't blocked by ice. "Go on Eevee, it's small enough for you to escape."_

_The Eevee shook its head but Lyra pushed it through the hole, "Escape please."_

"_Gyarados, break a hole through this ice." The water pokemon nodded and smashed through the ice wall in one easy movement but before anyone could get through the Masked Man grabbed at Blue's hair and lifted her into the air. Blue cried in pain and kicked but it was no use._

"_Leave her alone!" Silver head butted the Masked Man in the stomach._

_He grabbed Silver and threw him across the room. Silver spitted out blood but got back on his feet to fight only to be thrown to the ground again._

"_Delibird, get the other one." He pointed to Lyra._

"_No!" Silver rushed to his feet and stood in front of Lyra, protecting her with his body._

"_Look at what I discovered." He dropped Blue and reached past Silver to grab hold of Lyra's pigtail, dragging her with him._

"_No, don't hurt her!" Silver grabbed onto his leg, tears flowing over his eyes. The Masked Man kicked Silver off easily and dragged Lyra into the room, slamming the door._

* * *

><p>"<em>Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lyra crawled into his bed the next night. She was beaten and bloody but what the bastard had done to her soul was worse. It was his entirely his fault.<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Lyra." Silver rubbed his nose against her hair.<p> 


	10. I'm Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>"Emerald you get down from there this instant." A woman ordered. She looked up at her adoptive son who was standing on the roof, looking through a telescope. The little boy flinched at his mother's voice and looked down at her angry light blue eyes.<p>

"But momma I just wanted to see if poppa's home yet." His big green eyes begged her not to punish her. Only two people in the world could calm her with just one look, her son and her husband. Her eyes soften and Emerald slipped of the roof, into her arms.

"I know you miss him," She buried her face in his neck, not wanting him to see the single tear that slipped out of her resolve. "I miss him too."

"Oi," Emerald started to bounce in his arms.

"What is it?" She turned to see what he was looking at.

"No momma, turn back," He put the looking glass to his eye and stared back at the sea. "Poppa's home! I can see the ship!"

Tears filled Crystal's eyes. Gold had finally come back for her after half a year at sea. Not realizing it, she let Emerald slip from her grasp and started running towards the decks.

* * *

><p>"I see it!" Gold cried with happiness at the sight of Olivine City He turned back to Green stirring the ship and called out, "C'ya Slowpokes, I'm going ahead.<p>

He jumped over the rail and began to swim towards shore with his Politoed, Nyotaro by his side, helping him go faster. "I'm coming Crystal."

Red grinned, "Looks like someone's excited. He's like a love sick puppy when it comes to Crystal."

Green laughed, and nodded. "Well you can't blame him; they've been apart for almost seven months now."

"Seven months?" Yellow asked shocked, "Isn't that around the time you came to capture me? I'm the reason Gold had to be separated from Crystal."

"No we went to capture Amarillo not you." Green said in a hard voice.

Yellow flinched at his harsh tone. She caused so many people pain without knowing at and Green was now blaming Blue not knowing who she truly is. Chuchu rubbed her nose on Yellow's cheek, trying to comfort her trainer.

"_Pii_?"

"I'm fine Chuchu." She wiped away some powder from Chuchu's temple. "What have you and Pike been up? What? You know you're not allowed to be sneaking food before diner, and remind Pike too next time."

"She's talking to her Pokemon." Someone whispered to Red. "And what's up with her Pikachu?"

"I talk to Pika all the time. What's wrong with talking to your partner?" Pika nodded with a slightly irritated growl. No one was going to talk about his Chuchu like that. Red patted Pika, silently telling him to calm down.

"Yeah but she talks to them as if she could understand them." He argued, cringing slightly when Red gave him a quick glare.

"You can tell a lot from a pokemon just from their body language and expression. Just watch, Pika tell me something."

"_Pii!_" Pika face lit up, knowing Red would be able to understand him. He hopped off Red's shoulder and faced him. He rubbed his stomach and took a big bit out of an imaginary apple in his hands.

"You want…to bite Green's leg off! I know Green can get on people's nerves but don't be too harsh. We'll just put jelly in his bed later."

"_Pii_." Pika looked deadpanned.

"I think Pika's just hungry." Both man jumped a little at the sound of Yellow's voice. She knelt in front of the yellow mouse pokemon and him a freshly cut apple. "He hasn't eaten since breakfast and I'm surprise his mouth isn't watering yet. You should cut the apples into small pieces so he won't choke on them. And Red, putting jelly in someone's bed is mean."

"Sorry Yellow." He rubbed the back of his head, "I know how you hate conflict, but you have to admit it would be funny."

"Green sleeps on the floor and Blue sleeps on the bed. Why would I want that to happen to my friend?"

"I told you she was weird." The other man whispered to Red, "How would she know that Pika was hungry when you, his partner who had been by his side for years, couldn't understand him yourself."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Red grabbed him by the collar, flinching when he heard Yellow sigh. Red dropped him, "You're lucky, I'm letting you go."

"But I'm not." The pirate flinched and turned to see Blue cracking her knuckles. "I think you should apologize to my friend."

Before he could get up or say a word Blue kneed him, making him whittle in pain. "And that's for you not realising that Red is too dense to recognize the realize some of the most obvious things. Now do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"You're home Gold!" Crystal jumped into his arms just as he climbed onto the deck, knocking them into the water. They were both laughing when they broke through the surface.<p>

"I want to swim too!" They looked up at Emerald just as he leapt into the water, splashing them.

"Hey kid," Gold ruffled Emeralds longs hair, "I got a present for you."

Gold reached into his pack for the present only to find it gone. It must have slipped out of his bag while he was swimming towards the port. Thinking fast, he grinned and said, "You want to go on a real pirate raid? Well, your present is under the sea, I hid it on the way here. So are you up for an adventure?"

"Can I momma?" Emerald turned to Crystal, his eyes full of hope.

"Just be careful." No sooner had she spoken did Emerald dived underwater with his Mantine and Gold with his Politoed. Crystal sighed, sad because she didn't have a water pokemon on hand. Suddenly she felt something on her leg, pulling her down. She screamed from shock, taking in some water.

"No need to hold your breath cutie." She heard Gold whisper in her ear. She cracked her eyes open to see they were in Mantines bubble with Nyotaro and Mantine swimming around them.

"That was a lousy trick Gold." She scowled but her husband and son only laugh.

"Hey, it wouldn't be a fun adventure if my damsel isn't with me."

Crystal blushed, "Really gold, Emerald is right there. What kinds of father are you?"

"The best dad ever!" Emerald hopped onto Gold's back, hanging onto his neck. "Where's my present, poppa?"

"Now that won't be any fun Emerald. What kind of adventure will that be? But I'll give you a hint, its green and in the shape of a diamond."

"Then let's go!" Emerald clapped his hands in excitement. He pointed to a sunken pirate ship, his eyes begging his parents to let him explore the ship. His Mantine quickly carried them towards the ship when Gold nodded.

"Don't stay too close to the edge of the bubble, you might fall out." Crystal warned Emerald, "If you stay out to long you can drown."

"Oh momma, you're no fun."

"She's just looking out for you." Gold said softly, ruffling Emerald's hair.

"You're the best poppa!"

"How come he always listens to you?" Crystal sighed.

"He adores you sweetie. He just want to show you he's a big boy and take care of himself."

"That sounds like else I know." Crystal smiled knowingly at him. He himself had run away from home, stealing a Cyndaquil to prove to his father that he was better than he gave him credit for. Gold didn't even remember the last time he spoke to his father.

"There it is!" Emerald cheered, pointing to the gem on the sea floor. Just as he reached for it, a Magikarp snatched it away in its mouth. "Damn Magikarp!"

He jumped out of the bubble and swam after it.

"Emerald it told you to stay in the bubble!" Crystal called.

"That's my boy!" Gold cheered at the same time.

"Be serious Gold!" Crystal yelled at him, grabbing his ear. "He could get hurt and I'm taking it you're the one that taught him how to say 'damn'."

Gold rubbed the back of his head, looking guilty as hell. Crystal sighed, what was she going to do with him?

Emerald tried to keep his hair out of his eyes. He would usually wear it up but the water made his hair wet. He held onto his Mantine as the chased the red fish.

_I've got you_, Emerald thought to himself as he cornered the Magikarp. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt something breathe down his neck. He turned around, certain it was his dad trying to scare him, only to come face to face with a Gyarados. Emerald gasped, taking in some water. The mother Gyarados roar at Emerald, letting out a Hydropump, attacking Emerald in hope of protecting her children.

Emerald was paralyzed with shock and was unable to dodge.

"Nyotaro use Brick Break!" He heard his father's voice. A green frog leapt in front of Emerald, bringing down his fist on the blue serpent. Emerald felt himself being dragged along before he became unconscious.

* * *

><p>Emerald felt a warmth seep into his bones. He looked up into warm amber eyes. She smiled down at him and said softly, "Are you feeling better?"<p>

"What happened?" He looked around but couldn't see anyone else in the room. "Where are momma and poppa?"

"You almost drown and your parents are outside worried. I thought it would be best for your mother if she went for a little walk and for your father to give her some comfort. It took a lot of work to convince her to leave your side. She loves you."

"I'm sorry I made her cry."

"What you did was reckless but you will never grow if you don't make mistakes." She reached over and placed something in his hand. He opened his palm and looked down at the green gem. "That's your first treasure on your first adventure."

"Thank you, lady."

Emerald noticed she flinched at the title. "Just call me Yellow."

"Emerald!" The door burst open and Crystal rushed in. she knelt by his side and started to fuse about him. She turned to Yellow with tearful eyes. "Thank you."

"It was nothing really." Yellow assured her, "He was just a little battered that's all. It wasn't that much of a hardship."

"Well I just count us lucky that the _Storm Chaser_ was nearby and that you are a healer and practice in mendicant."

"Yes," Yellow said with a hint of sadness.

"How's my little pirate?" Gold poked his head in.

"Poppa, look at my treasure!" Emerald rushed out of bed to his father. Laughing he picked Emerald up and hugged him to his body. "Poppa, why are you crying?"

"You just scared me a little Rald." Emerald couldn't understand why his father would be afraid, his father wasn't afraid of anything! Gold gently put Emerald down, "Come on let's see how it looks on you."

He placed the gem on his forehead, just above his hairline. Emerald face lit up with childlike happiness. "Next time you go on an adventure, I'm coming too."

Gold and Crystal frowned at this. "We agreed that I'll take you to see the world when you're eleven, just be patient, it's only a year away. Anyway, if I take you with me whose goanna protect your momma?"

"I can protect myself thank you very much." Crystal struck him over the head.

Yellow giggled and the two turned to stare at her. "I'm sorry; it's just that you guys are so funny. Crystal you remind me of Sapphire and Blue."

"Stubborn?" Gold laughed.

"Not stubborn, just strong-minded and independent." Yellow defended.

"We're home!" Red burst through the door loaded with packages, everyone followed him inside. "I have a lot of present for my favorite nephew!"

"Silly uncle, I'm you're only nephew." Emerald laughed.

"Well that wouldn't be the case if Green changes his attitude, the fact that he can never smile, and his face if possible."

"You have some nerve!" Green punched him. "Don't forget you don't have a son either."

"I think your grandfather should count himself lucky that he has a beautiful granddaughter or else he'll grow to the age of two hundred and never know the joy of having a great-granddaughter." No one bothered to remind him that Crystal was adopted and so was Emerald. In a family like theirs, they tend to overlook details.

"That's no fair," Red protested, "Crystal had Emerald before you even met her! You cheated!"

"What did poppa cheat on now?" Emerald groaned knowing full well what his father was like. "Was it poker or billiard?"

Everyone laugh at the little boy's naivetés.

"Don't worry son. I'm going to win this battle fair and square." He grabbed Crystal and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on Crys; let's make a baby so I can win this bet?"

"Put me down Gold!"

Emerald looked up at Yellow and asked the dreaded question. "How are momma and poppa going to make a baby?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you told him!" Blue couldn't help laughing as all women gathered around table for a late night bite.<p>

"My uncle told me that if a woman wants a child all she has to do is ask Arceus for one and then a light will shine on you if you're ready. If it does happen than you must prove your faith and eat until you're very fat in a nine month period. If you're able to do this then Arceus will come down and put a baby in your arms. He'll also take away all the weight you've gained."

Everyone around her laughed nervously, not knowing if they should tell her the truth.

"I'm sure Crystal enjoyed _praying_ for a baby." Blue teased causing Crystal to blush.

"It's not like that. Anyway Gold wouldn't make me do anything I wouldn't want to."

"But did you want to?" Lyra teased making Crystal blush even more.

"I'm really sorry if my husband and brothers have been over bearing." Crystal said to fill the silence. "I know they give me a headache but I love them."

"Sometimes I wonder why but I guess I can relate." Sapphire smiled, "Sometime I'm at a cross between wanting to beat Ruby and opening my heart to him."

"So how did you and Gold meet?" Yellow asked.

"Well that's a long story actually."

* * *

><p><em>She was there again; Gold looked out the store window at the little woman sitting on the bench. She had dark brown hair. He grinned, she had a nice body he wouldn't mind enjoying.<em>

"_Do you understand your assignment?" The man beside him whispered, "Ally them then destroy them."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gold shrugged easily, "I've done this a million times."_

"_You better live up to your reputation boy." The man said in a low deadly voice._

"_And you better keep your part of the deal." Gold whispered harshly, slightly irritated. "I don't know how you found me but I swear if you betray me I'll…"_

_He didn't bother to continue just pressed the gun in his cloak pocket to the man's side. Gold could hear his present ally gulp. Gold didn't know how long this man is going to be a friend so Gold decided to keep his guard up. In his life there were no allies, at least not for a long period of time._

_Gold nodded coldly to the man before turning to leave the little market. He looked over at the little woman sitting on the bench in front of the little staple store. He had come to this store almost every day for the last year and every single day she had been there, as if waiting for her. But he knew it was better than to lose his heart only to have it broken when losing her. His life was hard enough and he didn't need to make someone else's shit too. His current occupation wasn't the best, but he was trying to save enough money to open his own daycare._

_He was about to walk away when he heard a sniffle. He looked down at the woman. Her bangs covered her eyes so he couldn't read her emotions._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Gold asked leaning over her. He couldn't deal with crying girls even though he caused many of them. "You shouldn't be here, it's almost dark. How about I walk you home?"_

_The girl shot up to her feet. "No! I've seen enough of you idiots to know your type. You see a crying girl and you think you can get an easy lay with that smile of yours."_

"_So you like my smile?" Gold grinned at her. He placed his hand beside her head, trapping her. He leaned in closer and she could feel his breath on her lips. He looked intently at her, his lips almost touching hers. She didn't want to look him in the eye for fear she would fall in and never come out. His eyes were like the sunset, glazed with gold bits._

_Her eyes her blue but so light they could be mistaken as silver. "You have beautiful eyes."_

_He didn't know what happened except the sudden pain in between his legs. He fell to his knees in pain. He looked up at the woman that brought him to his knees, in more ways than one. This could be the woman for him._

"_I can't stand jerks like you! You're lucky I'm not going to do anything else to you! As for walking me home, I can protect myself."_

_She turned and stomped away. Stupid men and their stupid stereotypical views of women, they thought that just because she was a woman it meant that she needed protection. She could protect herself. Her brothers had taught her how to fight and she was damn good at it. She slowed down, a tear falling from her eyes._

_This was the day her brothers were supposed to come home, of course they've been telling her for the past few years. At first they would let her come along but then after a few years they dumped her at Olivine City. They told her she needed a break from fighting. She'd been on a break for a year now._

"_Hey, you know it's dangerous to be out alone at this time." She turned around, fully prepared to tell the dark haired man off. But it wasn't him that stood there. The man was in all black, with cold grey eyes, he had a Vileplume next to him._

"_I have enough of overbearing men right now." Crystal started to turn away but found she couldn't. "What did you do to me?"_

"_That's Vileplume's Stun Spore. Don't struggle to hard little bird." He tilted her face and she could smell the whisky on his breath._

"_Like hell." Someone yelled behind them. Suddenly the man let go of her and without any support, she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw the man from before kick her attacker in the gut. A large pokemon she couldn't make out much of the pokemon except for the outline and the blazing fire on its back. It was a Typhlosion!_

"_Baktaro use Flamethrower to take out Vileplume!"_

_The volcano pokemon pokemon blew out a breath of fire, leaving only a charred mushroom._

"_Sorry, I'm not often this persistence but I couldn't leave without knowing you're name." He knelt beside her, gentle he lifted her until he was carrying her on his back, "Which way to your home?"_

"_Let go of me you idiot!" She wanted to hit him but she was still under Stun Spore's effect._

"_Okay, I agree it's a little forward. How about this, what's your name? You owe me a name for saving you back there."_

"_I owe you several names but my father taught me not to swear."_

_Surprisingly, he laughed at that. "My name's Gold, now it's your turn."_

_She was debating whether or not to tell him his name when she suddenly patted her butt. "Hey, have you fallen asleep or something?"_

"_You dirty pervert! I promise that I'll kick your butt the moment this paralysis wears off, or my name isn't Crystal Oak!"_

"_You have a very nice name Crystal. It suits you. I think I already told you this before but you have beautiful eyes. Now down to business, where do you live? It's either you let me take you home or for me to take you to my place. I'm not letting stay out here alone. I don't know about you but I think I would rather fight where I have the advantage of knowing the battle field." He added, knowing she would protest._

_Crystal sighed, "It's in the northern part of town."_

_He nodded, letting her direct him her house. When they reached her small apartment, she was still stunned so Gold had to reach into her skirt pocket for the key. Crystal was sure his hand lingered for entirely too long. She thought he was a cross between a perverted flirt and gallant knight._

_As soon as Gold opened the door, and was jumped immediately. Swearing, he turned his body so that he would take most of the impact. The fact that she landed on top of Gold didn't bother him in the least. He gently got up and helped Crystal to her feet. He faced a very angry five year old boy. He had long blond hair and vibrant green eyes. Despite himself, he grinned, liking the kid's spunk._

"_Wait Emerald!" Crystal grabbed onto the little boy's body._

"_Is he you're son?"_

"_I am." The boy stated._

"_So you have a husband?" Gold asked feeling a little disappointed._

"_I'm adoptive," Emerald said sadly, "But we don't need a poppa, we're happy just as we are."_

"_I'm sure you are." Gold patted the boy's shoulder._

* * *

><p>"He always came after that, little visits. He became part of our lives." Crystal went on, "Of course there was still the problem of his occupation as an undercover spy but we got over that."<p>

"You know I'll never leave you right?" Gold came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her head. "You'll always be mine."

"You got that wrong, you're mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I was up at 11 am writing this and now it's 10:00 pm. I guess that shows you how much of a life I have or lack of. But I couldn't stop writing and only did when I had to eat or pee.<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter. Since this is mostly about Gold and Crystal I put some fluff in it to go with Gold's personility but I think I failed at it. Next chapter is for Red and Yellow, I can't wait since they're my fav couple.**


	11. You're Married!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>"Sometimes men can be so thoughtless." Yellow mumbled to herself. Some of the crew stayed on the ship despite the fact they were staying at Olivine city for a couple more weeks and would fight each other on the deck for absolutely no reason. Red told her that they fought each other because they wanted to keep up their strength. Yellow thought they were being reckless. Then she smiled a little, despite herself. Red was reckless but he was also the best man she ever known. She brushed her hand over Pika on her lap.<p>

She would gather up all the pokemon to heal them but the hour they were with her the men outside would run around worried for their pokemon. Of course it all added to Blue's 'curse' so she didn't tell anyone where they were. Though Yellow did feel guilty but knew it would be worse for everyone to look at with hatred.

"It's your turn Weavile." She turned to the black feline. She brushed the small scrap on his head. "You and Silver must have been through a lot together. He loves Lyra, doesn't he? I think that he would do anything to protect her."

Yellow clutched her head as memories flashed through her mind.

_Silver stood above a bloody figure, breathing heavily. He looked past the body as if it was little more than dirt and that was exactly what he thought of the man, dirt. Behind the mask was only a weak man that took advantage of children to delude himself that he was powerful. Silver dropped the knife in his hand and stepped over the man to the little woman sitting on the bed. Tears were overflowing her light brown eyes._

"_Is he dead?" Her voice was little more than a whisper._

"_Don't worry Lyra," He kissed away her tears, "he won't ever hurt you again. Let's get out of this hell hole."_

_He covered her with his long cloak. She nodded weakly and he lifted her into his arms. He didn't regret what he did. The bastard had come into his room to attack Lyra and that was the last stone he could take._

_Silver was a murderer but also Lyra's saviour._

Yellow flinched and closed her eyes in pain. The other pokemon looked concerned but quickly gave them a weak reassuring smile. "I'm okay; you don't have to worry about me. There is so much happiness on the ship these days aren't there? Ruby and Sapphire got reunited."

This time Yellow almost doubled over at Ruru's reminiscences.

_The little green dancer poked her head through the little gape in the door way, curious to all the screaming. She looked back at her battered trainer resting on the bed. The girl she recognized as Sapphire sat by his side, her head lay next to his. Her tears had finally subsided and she slept. The harsh voices caught her attention again._

"_I don't want your daughter to see my son anymore." Norman said firmly to Professor Birch._

"_You surely can't blame my daughter for what happened! She's the sweetest little girl you'll ever meet with not a bad thought in her mind. Don't you think she blames herself already? If you take him away so suddenly like this than she'll blame herself even more."_

"_I'm thinking of my son. I have been thinking about this a long time and it is because your daughter is so feminine that I'm taking my son away."_

"_What kind of reason is that?"_

"_Your daughter ran when she could've fought. If Ruby and Sapphire stay friends then she will influence him and then he'll become weak."_

This time the pain was too much for Yellow to handle and she blacked out, falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Yellow felt a cold cloth press against her cheek. Yellow mumbled in her sleep and turned over, waving away the persistence hand. "Uncle, let me sleep a few more minutes."<p>

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear. "Even I didn't think you could sleep this long."

Yellow cracked an eye open and found it wasn't her uncle. Yellow sat up quickly, pulling the blanket to her face to hide her blush. "What are you doing here Red?"

"I was worried about you. Pika brought me to you when you passed out. Do you remember what happened?"

"… No." She lied.

"You need to eat something; you've been out cold for a couple hours." Red help out a spoon full of hot soup. Blushing she opened her mouth slightly so he could slipped the spoon into her mouth. Yellow began to blush harder when he put the bowl of soup aside.

"You look flush." Red looked her over, concerned.

Yellow sucked in her breath quickly when Red leaned towards her. Yellow closed her eyes leaning into him, wishing he would kiss her. Usually she wasn't so outright but when she was with Red all reason and common sense left mind. She stopped when he held her face still between his large hands, resting his forehead on his. She waited slightly confused and felt a little hurt when he stepped away from her.

"Your forehead's warm but it's not burning, so you don't have a fever."

Yellow couldn't think of anything to say so just looked away. "Thank you."

Red caught her involuntary tear on his finger. Hating himself, he walked out of the room, slamming the door. He made her cry and he didn't know why she was crying or how to stop her tears.

He had almost kissed her. He punched the wall next to him annoyed at his mixed feelings. He had already promised his heart to another. How he wanted to be her guardian angel like she so often call him when he was already belonged to someone else. He pulled out a golden ribbon from his pocket, he wanted to love Yellow but he couldn't forget the little girl that saved his life.

Yellow spent the rest of the day crying into the pillow that held his scent, forest air and grass. She pulled out a yellow ribbon from her pocket. She didn't know why but ribbon gave her comfort. She couldn't remember how she came to have it or what significant moment she tied to it, the only thing she knew was that it was the most important object she owned.

Yellow hastily sat up and wiped away her tears when she heard the door open. To her disappointment it wasn't Red.

"You can't stay in bed all day!" Blue rushed into the room like a whirlwind. "Come on, it's beautiful outside. You know it's bad for a person to lock herself in like this."

Blue didn't give Yellow a chance to agree or disagree and Yellow soon found herself being pulled out the door and lead her up to the deck. Yellow flinched when they broke into the sunlight.

"Please, Blue, can I go back?"

"No! Let's go shopping!" Blue acted as if Yellow hadn't said anything. She turned to wave to Green before jumping over the rail with Yellow straggling behind her. They landed on Kame-chan waiting below. Sapphire was already waiting on the Blastoise when they landed.

Blue turned back to the ship and called out, "Bye Green, I'm going shopping! Don't miss me too much, kay? Don't worry; I'll bring you back something nice, maybe a green dress."

She saw Green twitch and mumbled something. It was probably 'Pesky Girl', his favourite thing to call her these days. She had to admit she was warming up to the pirate despite her better judgement. She would also like to think that the feeling was reciprocal but didn't want to hope too much.

* * *

><p>"I like the blue one better." Blue suggested when Yellow held up two blue dresses looking unsure. Yellow sighed and gave the clerk the lighter blue dress.<p>

Sapphire sighed loudly, "Blue is blue, what's the difference? I don't really get why you want to buy a dress. They're not really good once you're caught in a fight."

"But you'll look pretty." Blue chimed, "and I'm sure Ruby will be shock when he sees you in this dress."

Sapphire paused at this, blushing at the thought of him gazing at her lovingly. She shook her head, she wasn't that foolish but what harm can it be, expressly if it makes Ruby jaw drop. Blue sensed Sapphire's dawdling acceptance and pulled her into the shop to try on some dresses.

Yellow smiled, happy that Blue had moved on from 'helping' her to meddle with Sapphire. Yellow flinch when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Yellow turned back to see Crystal, with her Smoochum, Mupyon hanging on her shoulder.

"Sorry if I scared you. I saw you standing here and wanted to thank you one more time for helping my son."

"It was nothing, how is he?" Yellow smiled weakly.

"He's fine, I sent him down the street to get some bread but he'll probably just use the money for candy, but that's why I gave him some extra money. I remember when we were little, Red would sneak little snacks before dinner, the only person that has a larger appetite than him is probably Gold."

Yellow frowned at the mention of Red. Crystal sighed, "What did Red do now? I assure you that Red doesn't mean to hurt your feelings, he's just very oblivious sometimes."

"Hey did Red give that to you?" Crystal pointed to the ribbon in Yellow's hair. "Red has one just like it."

"What?" Yellow jumped back shock, she was sure that there was little chance that there was another ribbon. She remembered cutting the ribbon in two and giving the other half to…

Yellow ran down the street without a word.

* * *

><p>"Ruby!" Sapphire called out to him when he saw him at one of the market stalls, picking out different fabric. She was glad that he was in a mostly deserted ally so no one else could see her in a ridicules dress. She blushed when he turned and stared at her in shock. Maybe it was right for Blue to talk her into wearing this dress, even if she hated the thing.<p>

He began to walk towards her slowly, still in the state of shock. It was just like one of those novels her father would read to her when she was little, where the princess would finally live happily ever after with her prince. But in those stories the princess never tripped on her face and went crashing to the floor. That was what happened to Sapphire.

She knew this was a bad idea but she had to try it. She was stupid for doing it. She was lost in a childish dream when she did it. She was… in Ruby's arm.

"You look beautiful." He whispered against her lips, "But this isn't you. I love you no matter what you wear."

"Really Ruby, I-"

"But if you want to dress up, I can make you a new dress. I've been dying to get you into this dress but didn't since I thought you would hate it. Now that you've had a change of hearts all I need is your measurement and it'll be ready by-"

Ruby didn't get a chance to finish when Sapphire threw a shoe at him. He quickly turned when her dress swiftly followed. "You jerk. I wore that stupid dress for you! You out of everyone should know I hate frills and bows."

"Wait, Sapphire!" Ruby shook himself out of his shock. He grabbed her hand, turning her and wrapping his cloak around her. His voice was hard when he said, "I don't care what you wear but no one gets to see your perfect little body but me."

Ruby smiled at the little blush that crept up her face. He pulled his cloak closer around her. She looked so small in his cloak and was reminded of their childhood. She was so strong and independent but he sometimes forgot that.

"Well you two make an odd couple." An elderly man came up to them. He was bald and well past his prime. He had a long beard and had to use a cane to walk. They recognized him as Spenser, the Master of the frontier in Hoenn. "Two love birds that don't act like their gender."

Ruby didn't like the way the old man eyes Sapphire. Ruby wasn't the jealousy type or one to get angry easily; well he was until that moment. He put a protective arm around Sapphire shoulder, glaring at the elder.

Ruby's glare didn't stop him though. He grabbed her chin between his fingers and lifted her face, forcing her to look up at him. "Although I must admit that you're pretty. Tell me, does he hold you like this."

"Let go of her you old man." Ruby grabbed the man's hand, jerking him away from Sapphire. "Keep your sleazy hands away from my Sapphire or you won't live long enough to regret it."

He turned and marched away, pulling Sapphire with him. Sapphire could he his rant under his breath. "That damn pervert. I should've ripped his fingers off."

He sighed and turned back to Sapphire, she was barefooted and wearing only his cloak. Damn it I'm was turning into a pervert like Gold. Ruby lectured himself. He quickly looked around the ally to make sure no one else was around. He led her into a dark secluded corner. Sapphire breath caught her in her throat. Ruby wouldn't take advantage of her would he?

"Wait Ruby, I don't know if I'm ready."

"What are you talking about?" Her was scarlet became scarlet when he took off his shirt. "What's wrong Saph?"

"Y-You." He was leaning too close now.

"I need my cloak." Sapphire clutched his cloak even more. He could sense her fear and whispered, "Don't worry; I'll stand guard so no one sees you change into my shirt. I need my cloak to use a shield. I don't how I'm going to control my anger seeing all those men lust after you like that old perv."

He turned away when she began to take off his cloak and handed it to him, taking his shirt in return. She putted on his black shirt that fell to her knees, and the sleeves were ripped off. When she tapped his shoulder he dropped his cloak and began to adjust his shirt so it would fit her better. He pulled some fabric out of his pack so he could make a skirt for her.

"There." He stood up and took her hand. "Come on, let's go."

When they were at the deck Ruby leaned down and whispered. "You know I have your measurement now and can make you another dress." Sapphire was in such a daze that she didn't notice that Ruby was making a dress for her.

Sapphire's retort was cut off by a lightning strike. There wasn't a cloud in the sky but powerful lightning rained down; its prime target was the _Storm Chaser._

"Let's go!" Ruby grabbed Sapphire's hand and pulled her to the ship. "Someone is attacking the ship."

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" Yellow glared at Red who was on the ground staring up at her in confusion. "I don't know how I can judge a person's character so wrongly."<p>

"Wait, Yellow," He rolled away from Chuchu's Thunder. "What did I do?"

"You killed him. You killed my husband!"

"How could I have killed Lance when I've never met him in my life?" Red began to shake with anger, but the fact was that he would do just that if he ever got the chance and misfortune to meet him.

Yellow pulled out the ribbon from her hair, so that her blonde locks fell over her shoulder and down her back. "You see this?"

Red froze at the sight of the yellow ribbon. Before he could say a word, Yellow began again. "You have the other half of this ribbon. There is no way he would just give you that ribbon unless you killed him to rob him and took it."

"You're husbands?" Red asked shock. "What's his name?"

Yellow hesitated at this. "I don't remember. I was eight when we married."

"His name is Red." Yellow jumped back, "I forgive you for not remembering, I just remembered when I saw your ribbon."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mother." Yellow pulled at her Mother's skirt. "May I-"<em>

_Yellow was sent soaring back when her mother struck her across the face. "I don't have time for your problems."_

"_I just wanted to go out to the forest and play with the pokemon."_

"_I don't care what you do. You can't leave anyway we have guest over and I can't be seen as a bad mother."_

"_But mother," Yellow protested. "You go out all the time with that man. I've been good and haven't told Father."_

_Yellow was sent to the ground with another hit. "Who told you this?"_

"_The Pidgey." Yellow cried out when her mother lifted her by the hair._

"_I told you never to use your power you little witch. Why didn't Arceus give me a normal daughter, one that doesn't talk to pokemon or have strange powers?"_

"_I'm sorry mother, please let me down. Please!"_

"_If you want to go out to the forest, then fine." Yellow's mother opened the door and threw Yellow face down into the dirt. "Stay out in the rain! Don't come back until you've learned your lesson."_

_The door slammed with that final comment. Yellow wiped the tears away and put on a brave face for her mother. She was just stressed out. There was no reason for her mother to hate her so._

_Well she wanted to go play with the pokemon so that was exactly what she'll do. Yellow ran to through the forest, jumping in the puddles. She didn't care that she was getting her dress dirty, she was having fun._

"_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain." She sang softly as she hopped from on puddle to another. She stopped and knelt down, rocking back and forth. She could hear them, their thoughts, the thoughts of every pokemon, ever person, ever thing that held life. It would overwhelm her, she could take one thought at a time but not when they rushed at her all at once._

_She screamed and passed out._

* * *

><p><em>When Yellow woke, the thoughts were quieter this time. The moon was up and the darkness turned the forest into a nightmare. The trees and braches turned into monsters and dragons. It was surely her fear that caused the rustling noises.<em>

_Despite her attempt to be courageous she found herself running towards home._

Kill her, I want her dead,_Yellow covered her ears at the menacing thoughts. She began to run faster. "Leave me alone!"_

_Tears blinded her and she fell. The dark figure of a Dragonite leapt out in front of her causing Yellow to flinch and bring up her arms in defence. Yellow waited for the pain but there was none. Confused, she looked up to see the dark outline of a boy some years older than herself. The Dragonair tangled in a Venusaur. The blue serpent pokemon thrashed against the vines holding it in place and sent an Aqua Tail. Yellow shouted for the boy to move or he'll be hurt but he acted as if he couldn't hear her. He just spread his legs and caught the Dragonair's tail. His feet dug into the ground but he kept his footing._

"_Fusshi!" The plant pokemon nodded and pulled the blue pokemon away._

_He turned back to her, "You okay?"_

_Before he could answer he fell to the floor. He had saved her, her future husband, her guardian angel, her Red._

* * *

><p><em>Red woke up feeling sore in ever part of his body. Even parts of his body he didn't know he had. He and his brother Green had tracked Lance to this forest. He was just about to pin point his location when he saw the little girl be attack. He had to protect her.<em>

"_You're awake!" He turned his head to see the girl he had saved, holding onto his Pikachu Pika. "I was worried when you passed out like that._

_He ran over his chest, surprised that he didn't feel any pain. There were no bandages covering his body or the scent of ointment in the air. "How did you heal me?"_

"_My uncle says I'm special… my mother calls me a witch. I can hear others' thoughts and move thing, I can also heal people when needed." In that moment Yellow had opened herself to another but she had to trust him if he was to be her husband. She knew he would protect her and love her forever._

"_My head's killing me." Red sat back against the large pillows. He looked around the room which was spacious and well furnished with fine furniture. "What's with all that noise?"_

"_Mother is having a party downstairs. I was lucky to be able to sneak you up here without anyone noticing but I had to try. I couldn't just leave you out there in the rain."_

"_Thank you." He said weakly then laughed when his stomach growled audibly. "Hey, do you have any food."_

"_I'll go get some." Yellow hopped to her feet and ran out the door. She was careful not to draw anyone's attention when she crept into the kitchen._

"_Hey, Yellow, what will it be today?" The chef asked._

"_I can make it myself so you don't have to bother with me." Yellow smiled and took out the cookies she made earlier from the oven. Yellow was glad they were still warm and soft. She waved to the chef before running back to her room. Before she reached the stairs, a hand grabbed her._

"_Where have you been Yellow?" She looked up at her father and felt the floor dropped beneath her feet. She couldn't tell him that she wanted to marry Red when he wanted her to marry Lance._

"_I have to go to my room."_

"_You should stay here tonight and entertain the guest." Her mother said firmly._

"_B-but." Yellow heisted and looked back up the stairs. "Can I at least take this up to my room?"_

"_No, I can't have my daughter become fat!" She grabbed the tray from Yellow hands, throwing it across the room. Yellow began to tear up but refused to let them fall, tears only made her mother angrier. Several of the guests turned to look at the family._

"_Look what you've done now!" Her mother raised her hand to strike her._

"_No." She looked up to see Red, holding onto her mother's arm, despite the fact that he was half her size. He tightened his hold on her wrist sending her to her knees in pain. "Apologize to Yellow."_

"_She's my daughter and I can do whatever I want to her." She struggle against Red's hold but couldn't break through. When someone stepped forward, Red gave them a hard stare. "Cowards, get this brat Cubone."_

_Red didn't move fast enough to dodge the advancing pokemon. It brought down it's done on Red, causing him to let go and fall backwards into Yellow's arms._

"_Red!" Yellow patted his cheek but he wasn't breathing. "Mother, you killed him."_

_There was a deafening silence. Yellow began to cry, rocking him in her arms. "I'm sorry Red."_

_She felt warmth flow out of her and she had to breathe deeply as she felt something rip out her chest. She felt exhausted, as if she had just ran for miles. She looked down at her hands to see that it was glowing. Then she felt Red shift on her lap._

"_What are you sorry about?" She looked down at him shock. He sat up and looked around the room, "What are they all staring at? My body felt like Green's Machamp used it as a punching bag. I guess I owe you two now that you healed me again."_

"_You were dead." The voice of the guests' voice shook. "She's a witch! She brought the devil back to life!"_

"_Wait, no I-" Yellow's voice was surpassed but the guest's screams as they ran out the door in a panic._

"_Look what you've done now?" Yellow's mother glared at her._

"_I'm sorry mother but I-" Yellow flinched when she glared down at her._

"_Don't even try it." Red glared right back at her._

"_What right do you have to protect her?"_

"_She healed me twice, I owe her my life."_

"_Say, you're my husband." Yellow whispered to him. "If, you're my husband then you_have_to protect me. It's the duty of the husband to guard his wife."_

"_I'm her husband, Red Oak." Red stated, showing his impulsive side._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry." Yellow sat on a tree branch at the edge of the forest. Red looked at the little girl confused. "I know you aren't my husband or anything like that."<em>

"_I said I was your husband, why would I say anything that I don't mean? I owe you and my life is yours, I guess that's the same as marriage so it okay. Here I got you a wedding present." He held out a pokeball to her._

"_But I didn't get you anything." Yellow blushed as she took the pokeball._

"_Call him out." Red urged. Feeling excited, Yellow hopped down and threw out the pokemon. A little purple rat appeared out of the smoke. She seen the pokemon in the forest before and knew other trainers called in a Rattata. "I'm sorry I didn't get you something cuter."_

"_I love him, he's adorable. I'll name you… Ratchan. Is that okay with you?" the purple mouse broke into a smile and nodded. "Wait, we should have something that signifies our marriage. Here this ribbon can be like our marriage brands."_

_Yellow took out the ribbon from her hair which was almost as tall as herself. She tied one end on her finger and the other end on Red's. "I, Yellow of Viridian Forest, am now Red Oak's wife, I will be faithful, I will be there for him, and I will love no one else."_

"_Ditto." He grinned but Yellow looked deadpanned. It wasn't much of a marriage vow but they were married._

"_Oh, by the way, I can't take you home with me until I finish my mission."_

"_Mission?"_

"_I'm looking for the man that killed my grandfather. I came here looking for him and really need to continue, my sister, brother and I are looking for him."_

"_Wait." She cut the ribbon on two equal halves and gave one to him. "Be careful okay and come back safe. Who was the guy that hurt your grandfather?"_

"_Why?"_

"_So I'll know to be careful if I ever meet him and so I can hate him like you do."_

_Red was taken by surprised but smiled. "Lance."_

* * *

><p>"She's my wife." Red said firmly to Green, "That means you can't give her to Lance if he pays the ransome."<p>

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"This revenge business has gone on enough. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

"I can't." Green sighed. "I just got a message from Lance saying he'll pay the ransom. He's coming to the exchange in a week."

Green saw the Red's fist but didn't dodge. They had fights before and he was sure they could make it through this one. He was wrong. "You bastard, you just gave my wife her death sentence."

"I know I'm in no position to ask anything of you of you, but can you keep this between us right now?"

Green winced inwardly when Red slammed the door in reply but gave no outwardly reaction. He didn't like the idea of giving Blue up but there was no other way, this was his last act of revenge before he could finally have peace. Red was right, he had been trying to find revenge for way to long but he didn't know what else there was for him in life. He use to tell himself he had his family, well a part of it but now Crystal had Gold and Red currently despised him.

How could things have gone so wrong in so little time? It had been almost a year since he captured Blue but felt like it had only been a month or so and now it was almost over.

* * *

><p><strong>I OCC Spenser but I wanted to add a lot more references to the pokemon adventures manga.<strong>


	12. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

**People who has bad feeling of Green because of the last chapter I will warn you it will only grow in this one that or extreme pity.**

* * *

><p>"Do you have to leave so soon?" Crystal asked as she snuggled closer to Gold when she saw that he was finished reading to the now sleeping Emerald. He put down the book and pulled her into his lap. She went willingly, wanting his comfort one last time before he left again and possible never come back. It was her one fear that kept her up during the nights he was away.<p>

"Sorry, Super Serious Gal, I know I have to leave, but you want me to protect your brother, don't you?" Green chuckled but Crystal only grimaced at the old nickname.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Gold noticed that her voice shook so he pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin.

"Green said it'll only be a couple weeks and after that the crew can take a break from raiding. Rumour has it that this might be Green's final revenge plot."

"Come back as soon as you can." Crystal ordered strictly causing Gold to smirk at her.

"Your wish is my command, my Princess."

"No, I mean it this time Gold. I have to tell you something. I'm-" she broke off and blushed furiously. Not saying anything, she took his hand and pressed it to her stomach. For the first time in his life, Gold was speechless.

"You're having a baby." Gold rushed to his feet. "I'll tell Green I can't come. I need to be here for you, you can…burst at any moment!"

"Really Gold?" Crystal slapped his arm. "It takes nine months for a baby to grow fully. I'm just worried about how we're going to tell Emerald that he has no competition for Daddy's love."

"Emerald? What about me?" Gold whined like a little boy that had his toy taken away, "This means I have to fight for _your_ love. I can't go a day without your kisses, I've barely been able to through the months away from you and now I know you'll be kissing a little boy."

"It could be a girl."

"I'm rooting for it to be a girl. The World needs more women like you, though she'll probably drive some God loving man out of his mind, just like her momma."

"Will you still love me if I'm fat?" Crystal asked, a little nervous

"As long as you're fat with my child, I love you." He leaned down and kissed Emerald's forehead, "I'll come back as soon as I can, kay?"

Crystal leaned her head on his arm, she didn't want for him to leave but she knew that if she didn't let him go on this mission then no one would be there to watch over her brothers. Thought many would say Gold was immature and a rake, she knew there was no better man to keep her brothers in line, and as much as she loved them, she knew they were stubborn. she was happy that Red had Yellow and hoped that Green would open his heart enough to see that he was falling in love with Blue.

This would be the last time they're apart, Crystal reassured herself. She had to believe it or die from the seperation. At least she had Emerald to keep him occupied and he was a handful, just like his father.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone had been so stressed out lately<em>, Blue thought to herself as she tied the knot tighter. Even Red had this dark aura around him. Everyone on the ship had been so intense that Blue almost felt guilty about what she was going to do. Almost.

"Blue?" Blue shot her head up to see Yellow. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Yellow. You don't have to worry about this. I'm making sure we don't leave port, that's all."

"Please Blue, I told you that I don't want this anymore. I have Red now. We can talk to Green and tell him the truth. We don't have to do this anymore." Yellow begged pulling the rope out of Blue's hands.

"No Yellow, that's-" Before she could finish the trap was already set into motion. The rope slid through Yellow's fingers and several pulleys, before finally releasing buckets of pokemon food, drowning the ship. Thousands of Wingull and Pelipper invaded the ship, looking for their mid-day meal.

"Damn it, where are you?" They heard Green roar. They turned to see Green making his way through the landslide of food.

"Oh Green," Blue said sweetly, "don't you think how nice I am to feed these wild pokemon? I set it up so that they could feed from this net hanging above the ship but I seems that the rope slipped from my fingers and now all the food have come crashing down. I guess the curse made me clumsy and if you say I'm naturally like this then you sir are insulting."

"Blue." Yellow pulled at her arm, trying to warn her not to push her luck.

"No, I don't think you were trying to feed these Wingull as much as anger me." Green yelled, the vein on his temple throbbing. Green had had enough; there was only five more days before Lance arrived at their planned meeting place for the trade. He didn't want any of Blue's trouble when they set sail or for the duration of the trip.

"Get!" He snapped at the winged pokemon, "I don't have time for you."

"Calm down Green." Both Gold and Red grabbed his arms to stop him from attacking Blue. They both knew what came of people who push Green over the edge and since they both grew fond of Blue they didn't want Green to hurt her. Green had held in his anger for so long, even before he met Blue, the result would be destructive if it were to be released all at once.

"Get a hold of yourself man." Gold yelled. By now Silver and Ruby also had to help them restraint Green. Sapphire and Lyra stood in front of Blue who had no experience with Green's true wrath.

"What are you doing? Green's just mad, he wouldn't hurt me." Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Sapphire face that held a mix of concern and a scowl.

"Don't be an idiot Green." To have Gold tell him that was another hit to Green's control.

"She has this coming."

"No!" Yellow tried to calm Green, "Please, she just wants off this ship. Let her leave. Please!"

Green gave her an unsettling glare, making Yellow flinch. Red tightened his hold on Green when he reached for Yellow. "You're not hurting Yellow or anyone on this ship. Calm down, you're becoming like Lance with all this revenge business."

Blue didn't know how it happened. She was all alone her only purpose was to protect Yellow and now she was surrounded by friends who were protecting her. She smiled even as her eyes filled with tears. Wasn't it ironic, she had driven herself to be independent because she thought she wouldn't have anyone that will look after her but here she was now surrounded by the one thing she thought she'll never have. Even more ironic was that she had started out hating them. She had a family of the oddest kind.

A swoosh sounded behind her and an eerie shadow overcast her. Even as Blue turned she felt herself being lifted into the air. Blue heart speed up when she looked up at the giant bird pokemon, Pelipper. There was nothing frightening about the pokemon but Blue felt as if her heart had stopped and the pokemon was taking her to the devil himself.

"Blue!" Green broke away from everyone's grasped and jumped onto his Charizard. "Help me save Blue."

The orange dragon didn't have to be asked twice before it flapped his wings and flew after the Pelipper. The blue and white pokemon wasn't particularly fast or even expecting for anyone to try to take his food covered victim.

"Charizard use Flamethrower but be sure not to hurt Blue." He knew that a fire move wouldn't be that effective against a water pokemon but he didn't want to hurt Blue. "Now use Seismic Toss."

As Charizard grabbed onto the bird pokemon, Green was able to get close enough to pull Blue out of the Pelipper's grasp. It was awkward holding onto Blue and Charizard at the same time but in the end Green lost his grip and fell into the ocean below. He turned so that Blue was over him and tucked into his body so she wouldn't be hurt. The impact was so great that he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Green woke up and turned his head to see Blue. She sat down on the bed next to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Good morning, sleepy head. Everyone will be so relieved to see that you're awake."<p>

"I'm dead. I died that day, didn't I? I'm in heaven and Arceus is rewarding me by having you, or at least an illusion of you, be my slave." He sat up and grabbed the wet cloth she was holding, "that or I'm in a coma dreaming all this."

"You're not." Blue lowered her eyes and blush a little causing Green to wonder even more, "You saved my life you know. It's the least I can do for you. I found some of you record and found that you had to go to this location though I couldn't make out where exactly, I'm guessing you're getting supplies though I don't know why you couldn't get them in Olivine City-"

"You're rambling." Green stated.

"Sorry, I told Red to go to the location I found in your daybook. We should make it right on time."

"You're only doing this because you feel guilty?" Green couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"You've been stressed out lately and I guess I'm partly to blame. I talked to some of the crew and pieced together some of your past."

"They what?" Everyone outside could hear Green's roar and hoped he was still bedridden since they feared what Green would do to them. They didn't have much of a choice, Blue and Lyra had trapped them in a room leaving them to starve if they hadn't. The crew couldn't try to hurt the women or else Silver would have their head. So, they decided they would rather die later than sooner.

"How angry do you think he is?" Gold asked meekly, "I want to be able to return home alive."

"Don't worry; Blue will calm him down enough." Lyra assured him.

"If you and Blue were less nosey then we wouldn't be in this mess." Gold retorted which earned him a glare from Silver. Lyra just lifted her chin proudly and said, "You were the first one to cave in when we ate cake in front of you."

"That was my cake and you starved us for days!"

"It was only for two days." Lyra said cheerfully. Silver smiled, Lyra was being herself again and not just when they were alone. Like Blue, Lyra was another breakthrough. She was no longer afraid of men and what happened to her.

A lot of people also progressed from the voyage. Ruby finally perfected his unique style of battling and asked Sapphire to join him on his journey to find others like him. Sapphire agreed to join him as long as Ruby agreed to confront his father about who he really was and wanted to be. Ruby reluctantly agreed on the condition that Sapphire would be there to support him. They had decided to leave on the journey later on in the year since they wanted to be together in peace for a little longer and Sapphire is a loyal member of Green's crew and wouldn't leave before the mission was completed.

Yellow grew too. She wasn't as dependent as before and learned her own strength, though she could still be clueless at times and outrageously innocent. Yellow ran across the deck with an arm full of berries.

"Let me help you there." Red was by her side.

"Don't worry Red, I can do this." She assured him with a smile, "These oran berries should help Green."

When they entered Green's room all they saw was Blue straddling Green as she tried to pull off his shirt.

"Take it off!"

"Get off me Pesky Girl!"

They both turned to look Red and Yellow's dumbfound look. Blue instantly jumped away, "It's not what you think. I was trying to change his bandages but someone was being stubborn!"

"Yellow, I remember that we have to be somewhere else. Let's leave and gives these two some privacy." Red quickly ushered out.

"But, what about getting Green these berries? I was supposed to give them to Green." Red quickly plucked a berry from her arms and tossed it to in Greens general direction and he in turn caught it easily.

"I'm fine Pesky Girl." He said mildly. "But now I have to explain to my brother why I was letting a woman rape me."

"I just wanted to make sure." Blue blushed at the sight of Green's strong chest. "Anyway, Gold's the perverted one, not Red and he wouldn't say anything to anyone."

With one easy movement, Green shifted, switching their positions. He leaned down until he could feel her uneven breath on his lips. Blue blinked up at him and tried to turn away from his hypnotic green eyes but found that she was leaning into him.

Blue let her heart take charge and opened it to Green in trust and hope for the first time in far too long. "Love me."

* * *

><p>Blue felt as if everything was right in the world. Green was still sleeping but she didn't mind he wasn't awake when she woke she they could make love again. He was so tender when he pushed her over the edge that it felt as if he took her heart, held it and then gave it back to her. She felt Green shift beneath her and smiled up at him.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head." She kissed his chest, "What took you so long?"

"I thought last night was a dream," He turned so he was lying on his side, "You're still a Pesky Girl."

"But I'm _your_ Pesky Girl." She stuck her tongue at him. "Are you made at the crew for telling me about your past because Lyra and I didn't give them much choice? You can't blame them."

Green actually smiled at the image of his Blue threatening grown men in whatever torture her imagination created. Then he frowned when Blue looked up at him with a concerned look and asked, "What's wrong? Is it about your parents? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He stated firmly. "I need to tell you the truth Blue."

Blue flinched when she realized that he knew her name. He went on, tightening his hold on her. "I've known since the beginning. Do you want to tell me about your past? There's still so much I want to know."

"I use to steal cookies out of the pantries when I was little." Blue admitted looking guilty, "My mother would slap my hand and then cry afterwards. I don't remember what they look like, just that I use to steal cookies and that it cause my mother to cry. It might sound cold but I can't feel sad because I have no memories of them and therefore they're just another shadow. My childhood ended when I was taken away by that bird."

"Is that why you're afraid of flying pokemon?" Blue nodded.

"I had nothing in my life, nothing that defined me. I would look out the window and wondered if I could find myself out there but freedom was like a dream that taunted me. I could have it but didn't deserve it. When I heard that Yellow was going to lose hers, I couldn't let it happen though I've always been jealous of her. Now I have it, freedom. Everything that happened made me stronger."

He sighed and gave in to Blue's searching stare. "Quartz took away my ability to trust. I loved her with all my heart but she didn't give a damn if I lived or not. She was using me and my family. At first I didn't question why she wanted to look at my father's records. We started arguing when I found her taking some notes. She said she was just going to show them to some alchemist so they would know what great my father's ideas were. I wanted to believe her but couldn't betray my grandfather like that. She left after that.

"Then Crystal disappeared. She left to get some groceries and never came back. We searched for but all we found was a note. It was from Yellow's parents. They demanded that a ransom be paid for her safe return. It didn't ask for money or jewels, it asked for my father's notes. I thought that I could get Crystal back, told my father not to give in. Red and I went to the manor to save Crystal. If you saw Crystal, you would understand why I'm adverse to trust.

"She was always strong and happy. We thought that nothing could touch her, nothing could hurt her. 'She could protect herself', we would think. But there's always someone stronger out there. She was bloody and dead inside. She looked as if she wanted to cry but there was no tears left in her. The worst part was that Quartz was there. She held a knife to Crystal's throat and demanded for us to hand over the notes. Red and I were able to save her by some miracle. But, the woman I once love gave me this scar."

Green took her hand and ran it over the scar on his ribs. "I hated Yellow's parents for helping them hold Crystal captive. I wondered how they could do something like that. I wanted them to know what it was like to have someone you love taken from you. To know what it was like to worry if they were still alive. For them to feel the same pain we felt. To know what it was to lose someone because of someone's greed.

"Quartz wasn't working alone though. Lance was her partner. He was looking for information that my Father didn't have and paid for it. Lance decided that if my grandfather was going to keep silent, he would silence him forever. When Red and I returned we found my grandfather, hanging from what was left of our home, everything that my grandfather worked to build. Emerald was there too. He would've fought with his life to protect my grandfather if my grandfather didn't tell him to run. Arckee took him away and quite by force you see. He's been blaming himself ever since.

"It seems like he's not the only one."

"I wasn't there. When I found out about Yellow, I was filled with anger then joy. I could get revenge on both of the people who ruined my life. She was to marry Lance and her parents trapped Crystal. I was supposed to get revenge on both of them. But things changed, they got complicated."

"Shhh," she tried to sooth him, "you're not to blame. I forgive you because I love you."

"I'm sorry." He placed his head on her shoulder so she wouldn't see him cry but she could feel his hot tears drop on his shoulder.

"What-"

"I hate you get out of here." He pushed her away from him and turned his back to her, "get out of here."

"But Green." She touched his shoulder confused.

"Lance is coming in two days to pay the ransom. The only thing I care about is getting revenge on him and anyone close to him. Yellow is his fiancé and it would crush her to find that she can't live happily ever after with Red."

"So you feel nothing for me? What was last night to you? You're a true bastard Green!" Only when he heard the door did he let himself cry. He just gave up everything he began to care about in the name of revenge. What was that saying again, revenge was a pyrrhic victory.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to!" Yellow dug her feet in, "I'm not leaving without you Red."<p>

"You have to!" He said firmly as he pulled her towards the little row boat. He couldn't let Green give Yellow away to Lance so decided to go against his brother and help her escape. "If I go then Green will get suspicious."

He stopped her pretest with a quick kiss. "I would rather have you safe out there where Lance and I can't find you than for you to be at Lance's mercy."

"Don't worry Yellow we'll be right here." Lyra reassured her. She, Blue and Silver were going with her and they all decided taking her to Lyra's safe house in the mountains. Red refused to know the location, he said that the less who knew where Yellow was the safer it would be for her. Lyra looked back at Blue concerned. Blue sat against the row boat with a defeated look on her face.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Yellow asked hopefully to Red.

Red couldn't lie to her so told her the truth, "No."

He handed her a pokeball containing Nyoro, his Poliwrath. "But Red, you and Nyoro has been together forever."

"I'll feel better knowing that you have him there to protect you."

Yellow broke down crying, holding onto Red as if she was drowning and the only thing keeping her a float was Red. She shook like a leaf against him and Red found himself crying as well. He held her until tears subsided to hiccups and she fell asleep exhausted from her tears. Gently he handed her to Silver who laid her next to Blue. Red placed his cloak over the two feeling as if his heart was being ripped out. He tied her ribbon onto her pinky finger and kissed the silver streaks of her tears.

"You'll keep her safe won't you?" Red asked Silver

"You insult me." Silver smiled, trying to lighten the mood but the dark mood still thickened the air.

"Thank you. Don't think that you I won't know if Yellow gets hurt, and if she does I'll come after you." Silver didn't take that as a joke.

Silver nodded and jumped onto his Gyarados waiting below. Gold and Red help lower the little row boat while Ruby's Mimi caused a mist to shield their escape.

"Bye Yellow, I love you." Red whispered, his calm exterior crumbled and a solitary tear slipped out of his resolve.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter really suck but I felt that this story isn't getting a lot of reviews and I get them from the same three people.<strong>

**I wanted to make a lemon for this chapter but didn't know if I should since there's not a lot of pokemon lemon out there so I'm probably going to change the rating to T if I don't go back and add it.**


	13. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

**Sorry if I confused anybody with the last chapter. Ruby and Gold are still on the ship, Ruby was planning to leave and this would be Gold last raid. I wanted to keep them on the ship because they are loyal to Green and would help him to the very end and I wanted them to be there for when Green find out Blue and Yellow are gone. MWAHAHAH I'm evil. :P I already went back and changed it to help new readers.**

**I realize I never listed Lyra's pokemon. Well on hand she has: Marill, Jolteon, Ampharos, Blissey, Sandslash, and Girafarig. I actually just used the two pokemon she had in the anime (I didn't add Chikorita because Crystal has a Meganium) and literally pulled four pokemon names out of a hat.**

* * *

><p>"You should get some rest." Lyra said concerned as she watch Silver struggle to stay awake. "You can't stay up forever. Both you and Gyarados needs rest."<p>

It was the dead of night and the only thing that gave of light beside the full moon was Lyra's Ampharos Flash, which emitted a light from the red orb on its head. Lyra was worried about the way Silver was pushing himself. It had been two days since their escape and he had not a moments rest. His red Gyarados swam by their side looking exhausted. Lyra hugged Marill closer to her chest and moved so she sat next to him.

Lyra looked over at Blue and Yellow. After Yellow had cried all her tears she did everything in her power to get back to Red. She even tried to tell the water pokemon inhabiting the waters to push the little boat back but Silver's Gyarados frightened them so they didn't even try. Blue on the other hand was like a photograph but with less sign of life. In the days they were at sea she had done nothing but sit there in her self pity. The only regret Silver had was that he had to leave before he killed Green for putting the defeated look on his sister's face.

Silver tried not to yawn but with no avail. He knew he was pushing his red Gyarados to its limits but he made to promise to Red and more importantly to himself. He would protect the woman he love and those close to her. He rowed the small boat and fought against the raging currents.

Lyra leaned over and wiped away the sweat that gathered at his fore head, "Please rest, I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to be." Silver felt his eyelids drop and quickly shook himself.

"You can't stay up all night, you did that yesterday. I can take tonight's watch shift and paddle the boat. We both know Yellow and Blue are in no condition to do it." If they let Yellow take over while they slept then Yellow would turn the boat around and try to return to the ship. Blue was worse, he spirit was broken. It was like Green killed her spirit and they had to watch her die inside but the wound was jagged and not enough to kill her, but was enough to bleed her out slowly until there was nothing left.

"The currents are hard to maneuver through." Silver argued.

"Marill can help push the boat." Lyra retorted softly, "Sorry to break it to you but you're not Superman, nobody is. Be strong enough to ask for help. I don't want to watch you kill yourself. Please, rest for a while, for me."

In surrender he leaned his head on her shoulder, taking in her strength. He was asleep in seconds. Lyra shifted until Silver was lying with his head in her lap. She brushed some stray hair out of his face before taking the paddles she began heading to Olivine City. They decided to go to the little port town and then go on to the mountains from there.

* * *

><p>Green thought Blue was with Yellow and hoped they didn't try to escape. Even if they did Green would simply go after them and they couldn't get very far with all the protective measure he put in place. The only way they could escape was with the help of inside help. Anyways their time was up. In a mere hour Lance would come.<p>

He couldn't ask Red or Silver to help him because they both doubtlessly hate him and he couldn't blame them. Last night he was so close to losing his heart that his only defense was to drive Blue away. It was the hardest this he had ever done and even worse for him to live with. He needed to talk to someone who knew trouble with the heart and, cause broken hearts and been through enough heartache to know how to deal with it.

For the first time in his life he was going to ask for advice and even more surprisingly he was going to ask Gold.

As always Gold was in the galley, eating to his heart content. As soon as Gold saw the look on Greens face he became serious, "Did something happen?"

Gold gulped, fearing that Green had discovered that he, Ruby and Red had helped Blue escape. "It's about Blue."

Gold hoped his flinch wasn't as visible as it felt. But the look on Green's face was one of pain, not fury. It was a look that Gold hadn't seen since Green had to give Crystal away at their wedding.

"Was there something that's bothering you?"

"I need some advice."

"Name it, you are my brother."

"How do you fall out of love?"

"Fall out of love?" Gold laughed which Green found insulting considering that Green felt as if he lost everything he began to cherish and the feeling was caused by love. "You can't fall out of love."

"I have to!" Green slammed his fist on the table. Gold tried to contain his smile, "You've done it enough times. It has to be easy for you! You went from one girl to the next in the matter of hours."

That comment earned him a glare from Gold, "There's a difference between lust and love. If you don't know the difference then you're not in love. That or you're that desperate to not be in love with Blue."

"Who said I was in love with Blue?"

"You did. You came barging in her asking for help with Blue and then you asked to be out of love." Gold tried not to laugh at the determine look on Green's face. "If you're in love with Blue then there's no getting out of it. The sooner you admit it to yourself the sooner you can start living, and I mean _really_ living."

Green paused to go over what Gold told him. Gold grinned and said cheekily, "Hey I have my moments, anyway this could help me when I Emerald takes the fall or for when Moonstone gets older."

"Moonstone?"

"Oh yeah, we haven't told anyone yet. Crystal wanted to wait until everyone came back so that we can tell everyone at the same time but since I slipped I have to tell you. Crystal and I are having a baby."

"A what?" Green grabbed Gold by the shirt. "You did what to my sister?"

"Well we had to consummate to make our marriage official, not that I had any problem or argument. Man Crystal is going to have my head when she finds out so please don't tell Red or Crystal."

Green sighed let Gold go, "So you decided to call her Moonstone?"

"I haven't told Crystal yet, we haven't really discussed it either, but if it's a girl I'm naming her Moonstone, Moon for short maybe. I was talking to a merchant for a necklace of her christening and he told me that a moonstone was a protection stone that would reunite lovers who would quarrel a lot and that it's consider a good luck charm. You said enough time that Crystal and I are going to need as much luck as possible. I also wanted for it to be a light white colour like a crystal, like her mother's eyes though they're more light blue than white."

"The only thing we can pray for now is that she gets her mother's look."

"I can just imagine the lines of broken hearts she'll leave. But I guess it could be a boy too."

"I wonder what kind of brother Emerald will be."

"Knowing my son, he'll be overly protective and drive all of Moonstones suitors insane."

They both laughed at the image it created. As Green turned to leave Gold stopped him, "I'm serious about what I said before, if you love Blue, it won't just go away."

That wasn't what Green wanted to hear. He walked down to his cabin, where he had to decide which was more important to him, revenge or Blue.

* * *

><p>Red tried to ease the grip his temper had on him. It was hard for him to just sit back and act normal when he felt like everything he had cared about was ripped out of his hands by the one person he thought he could trust above all other. He didn't want to blame Green and knew it was just as Lance's fault as his. But he knew that Green as just trying to get revenge, he just wished he didn't dragged Yellow into it.<p>

Red stomped away when he spotted Lance's ship in the horizon.

"At least Yellow is safe." He heard Ruby muttered beside him.

"How come you get all the breaks?" Red snapped, "You have Sapphire while I don't even know where my wife is! Green just chased away the woman he loves! Gold is miles away from his family!"

"It would behoove you to remember that I was the one that conjured the mist with Mimi." Red flinched at that and apologized. Ruby simply shrugged and said, "The woman I love is forcing me to an early grave. She wants me to make things right and confront my father."

Red said nothing and Ruby didn't comment because he knew about Red's past. Red had no family before the Professor. "Sorry, so when are you and Sapphire leaving?"

"After the trade, if we survive Green's wrath."

"Hail!" Someone shouted from the opposing ship.

Green acknowledged them slightly. A Dragonite descended onto the ship with a rider. The man jumped down and made his way to Red, barely giving anyone a moments regard. He had spiky Red hair and looked Red in the eyes with cold brown ones. He was handsome in sort of rough way but he judged him to be twice Yellow's age. Disgusted he kicked up the dirt and faced Lance head on.

"Are you the captain?"

"That privilege goes to my brother." Red answered coldly. "So you're Yellow's fiancé."

"Yellow?"

"You're fiancé!" Red snapped, "Amarillo is just her title. You don't even know her name!"

"Calm down Red," They turned to see Green walk calmly towards them. "Get off my ship Lance."

"Not until I get my fiancé."

"She's gone, she ran away in the night." Green declared to everyone's surprise. Lance just glared at him before speaking.

"You are the philosopher's grandson, Oak I think his name was?"

Green stiffened at this, "So you actually remember my grandfather."

"Yes. He was no use to me so I got rid of him."

"He wasn't even working for you!" Red fist made contact with the rail of the ship, leaving an indent, "You had no reason to kill him! You're the devil spawn and don't deserve Yellow!"

"I was on a mission for the greater good." Lance said simply. "It's people like you that are harming pokemon and I will be their redeemer, I'll create a new world!"

"You'll be killing everyone!" Ruby jumped to his feet.

"They don't deserve to live!" Lance snapped. "And neither shall you."

At his command the ship a tidal wave of enemy pirates flooded the ship with their pokemon. But Green's crew was quick to react; they had their pokemon out with little time.

"Let's go!" Gold skidded to a stop in front of a slant eyed man who navy blue hair fell to his waist and was tied back. Gold block his path to Red, "Go get Lance, Red. I'll take care of Karate Kid."

"My name is Bruno, a fierce fighter of the heavenly four."

"Gold, the best billiard player you'll ever meet." He reached down and patted his Ambipom by his side. "This is Aitaro who has the privilege of kicking your butt with me."

"Hitmonlee use Brick Break!" He threw his pokeball that was attached to a pair of nunchucks. The poof of smoke confused and distracted Gold for a moment but when he saw the brown fighter arm break through the smoke he called out.

"Wrap your tail around his arm then use Scratch." The purple monkey swiftly leaped into the air and wrapped his arm around it, keeping the opponent pokemon in place. He dragged his claws down the Hitmonlee's face.

"Not bad, you'll be a good warm up for when I battle Red."

"What am I, last night's crap dinner?" Gold snapped.

* * *

><p>"Toro use Flamethrower!" Sapphire pointed at the Jinx.<p>

"Zuzu use Water Gun!" Ruby commanded. The two moves swerve together and created a spiral of red, blue and purple fire that emitted some traces of lightning.

"Use Protect Jinx." Their opponent ordered. She had thin frame glasses that went over her light coloured eyes and her long dark pink hair was tied into a ponytail that trailed down her back. A green aura surrounded the pokemon that cause the attack the redirect around it.

"You can't defeat me, Lorelei, Ice Master of the Heavenly Four."

Ruby saw Sapphire sweat drop and was quick to reassure her, "We have the advantage here. She uses ice type pokemon and we have Toro on our side."

Sapphire nodded and yelled, "Toro use Fire Spin!"

"Zuzu use Icebeam on the ground!" The Icebeam froze the ground so it would be difficult for the enemy's pokemon to stand, lowering its speed and evasion. "Here's your opportunity Saph!"

"Toro use jump kick!"

"Not so fast," A voice called out, "Golbat use Razor Wind!"

A blast of air blow back Toro, cancelling his Jump Kick.

They both turned to a man in his late forties with spiky dark blue hair and eyes so murky it could be compare to the night sky. He wore a stereotypical ninja with a black ensemble with a red scarf that trailed behind him.

"Seeing that it's two on one, I wanted to even it up."

Ruby gritted his teethes at the change of odds. The large mouth bat landed elegantly on the new adversary's shoulder. Stars popped into his eyes.

"Such grace!" With speed no one knew he had, Ruby was beside the man in seconds. "His coat is even better close up. Have you thought of letting it glide in the air rather than flapping it as if its wings are broken."

Ruby nagged, waving his finger at the older man in shame, lecturing him on the important of grace and beauty. "And if you are going to use a move like Razor Wind, try concentrating on one specific area so that it emphasises the wind pattern and does more damages as well."

"Must you do that now?" Sapphire snapped, grabbing him by the ear, "And don't give the enemy tips!"

"Strange group." Koga and Lorelei laughed, "Jinx use Ice Beam."

Ruby saw the attack from the corner of his eyes, gathered Sapphire into his arms he lunched to the side, barely dodging the attack. Ruby quickly got up and called out, "Zuzu use Mud Shot."

"I guess they're stronger than they look."

"Damn right!" Sapphire's enthusiasm showed as a raging fire behind her.

* * *

><p>Green recognized her from one of the old photos of his grandfather's glory days as a trainer. She was defeated by his grandfather and according to him, she never got over it. She looked older than in the pictures, her white curls fell to her shoulder.<p>

"My you look like your father Green. My name's Agatha."

"My grandfather never mentioned you." He said just to irritate her.

"That JERK! After all the things we've been through he didn't bother to mention me to his grandchildren!" She stomped her feet on the ground and almost hit Green with her cane in her tirade, "If it wasn't bad enough that he disgraced me but he didn't have the heart to remember me!"

When he saw that she was distracted by her rage, he nodded to Charizard who was watching her with a grin. "Charizard use Flamethrower!"

A barrage of Hunters came in front of her and protected her. She turned to him with a sideways glare, "Do you think that will work on me? You're strong but you have a long way to go to live up to your grandfather's legacy."

Green gritted his teethes; this was going to be one hell of a battle.

They were about to advance on each other when a Dragon Breath came between them. Green saw Red jump backwards to dodge the attack, Pika by his side.

"That's all you got bastard," Red challenged, "Give me a real fight before I kill you."

Green rolled his eyes but knew that Red meant every word. Cold control rage flooded out from Red, something he never thought he'll see.

"Pika use Thunder!" Dark clouds gather in the sky above.

"Hitmonlee use Spin kick!" The dark brown fighter came out of nowhere and attacked the yellow mouse pokemon.

"You get back here!" They saw Gold running towards them with Aitaro by his side, "I'm not done with you yet!"

Green cursed, all their battles were coming together which only mean thing. His ship was going to be destroyed!

"Dragon Rush Charizard!" Charizard rushed towards the enemy, successfully knocking out three of the Elite Four, which left only Lance.

"He's yours," Green waved to Red, "Out of everyone; you deserve to get your revenge on him the most."

"What about me?" Gold whined, "You could've left Karate Kid for me!"

"Shut up Gold." Green hit him over the head.

"Thanks Green." Red said but there was not a trace of warmth in the words. Pika was just as mad as Red was, electricity radiated from the red marks on its cheeks. "Thunder Pika!"

Pika was more than willing to oblige and emitted a large thunderbolt from its body.

"Dodge and use Dragon Claws!" Lance ordered his Dragonite who flew into the air, the thunderbolt barely touching the dragon, and he quickly dodged with extended claws.

"Shit, why isn't he using his Poliwrath?" Green whispered harshly beneath his breath, "It's his strongest pokemon and knows Ice Beam which is super effective against a dragon type like Dragonite."

Green was so immense in the battle that he didn't notice everyone around him stiffen.

"Pika has grace while his Poliwrath has huge feet." Ruby suggested his sweat dropping.

"I recognized you; you're the bastard that saved that bitch." Red felt his muscle tighten. "I never wanted to marry the little bitch so I tried to get rid of her. The only reason I came was for her healing ability."

"You're the bastard that tried to kill Yellow the day I first met her! No holding back now Pika, use Volt Tackle! Use it again and again!" Red was relentless in battle, so filled with rage. One of the Volt Tackle paralyzed the beige dragon, the static built up until it couldn't move any more.

"That's it!" Red took out another ball and called out, "Gon throw this bastard off the ship!"

"I told you never to use him on the ship!" Green shouted, a vein showing, "Do you want to break the _Strom Chaser_?"

The large pokemon grabbed the opponent pokemon with its rider still on its back who was also affected by the static and threw the two over broad and well out of sight. Before he was defeated, he called out, "Dragonaire, get him."

Suddenly a blue serpent jumped out of the water and rushed at Red with a Dragon Tail. Red barely had time to turn when he felt himself being pushed away. He turned to see Gold holding onto the pokemon's tail.

"That's all you got?" Gold said even though some blood dripped out of his mouth. When the Dragonaire tried to pull away, Gold threw him into the water but the pokemon wrapped its tail around Gold, dragging him into the water as well. His Aitaro quickly jumped in to help his trainer.

"Oh, no you don't try to run from me." Gold held on to the struggling pokemon, "Aitaro use Thunder!"

"Idiot! He'll electrocute himself as well."

"I'm not an idiot! Crystal will kill me I anything happen to her favorite brother!" They heard Gold called out before the water glow bright yellow. Everyone had to throw their arms over their eyes to block the smoke from getting into their eyes. After the explosion, they watched the water surface with their breath held, waiting for Gold to come up with a wide grin but there wasn't any sign of him, not even bubbles.

Green sighed, his heart heavy, "I have to find Blue, and tell her something important."

"This may not be the best time to say this Blue is gone, we helped them escape."

To everyone surprise there wasn't the explosion of anger, only deep loss in Green's eyes. He felt as if the World drops beneath his feet. "I guess we should head back to tell Crystal."

Gold broke through the water, in a giant bubble. He clutched his side where blood was flowing heavily. "Thanks Nyotaro. Hey where are they? Don't tell me they went off without me! You bastard Green I said I wasn't that dumb to not have a backup plan?"

The pain in his hip took his breath away. He hoped that he would be able to get back to Crystal before he lost too much blood. He felt himself getting weaker. _Damn, you Green and your stupid revenge._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is kinda late but I actually finish this a while ago but never post it. I also realize I use the Japanese nickname for some of the pokemon yet English for others, sorry for that. And don't yell at me if you think Ambipom can't learn Thunder, he can! Normal types are special like that.<strong>


	14. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

**I'm sorry I left Gold behind but they thought he was dead because with all electric explosion in the water and all. At first I wanted to name Gold and Crystal's kid a yellow gem but when I read the meaning of a Moonstone I just thought Mangaquestshipping.**

**This is the last Chapter before the epilogue! I had more planned but since not many people like this story I'm just going to end it early and start my new one about fairy tail.**

* * *

><p>"I won't run away again." Yellow huffed and crossed her arms.<p>

"That's what you said the last couple times." Silver snapped, tying her feet to Blue's. This way Yellow couldn't run away, not if she wanted to drag a lifeless Blue with her. "And don't even try to untie yourself; I tied it too hard for you to be able to."

"Yellow we're trying to help you." Lyra argued.

"Then help me get back to Red!"

"I'm more afraid of what he'll do to me than what you'll do to me." Silver said lazily, rubbing the back of his head. They were supposed to be on a train by now but somehow Lyra's pouch of money had gotten lost when she gave it to Yellow to buy the tickets while she went with Silver to buy some more supplies.

"Well…" Lyra hesitated thinking of how she missed Silver during the years he was in Kanto. "I promise when this is over I'll help you find Red. If I ever see Red again I'll tell him where you are. I often come down here for supplies."

"No." Silver said firmly, "Red knows your safe and you know that he's safe in return, that should be enough for you."

"But it's not the same." Yellow said softly.

"Don't worry Yellow," Lyra patted her arm, "You'll see Red again."

"Of course!" Yellow jumped to her feet, "Crystal lives here so she should be able to help me."

When she tried to run, Yellow fell to the round face forward, forgetting she was tied to Blue.

"We have no choice." Silver sigh, "We need money for the train since Honchkrow can't carry us all and the supplies at the same time. We can get a job at the pub by the lighthouse. Between the three of us and tips we can get enough money for the trip before long. Lyra does that guy that owns a hotel still owe you a favour? We can stay there for free for a while. We'll keep Yellow there. Gaged and tied up."

Silver glared at Yellow when he said the last part. "You don't have to be such a scrooge; I can get a job there too."

"Will you run?"

"Let's make a deal," Yellow suggested, "If I can make enough money to buy passage to a ship that will take me to Red, I can at least look for him with your help but if I don't then you get all my money. She the time limit will be the end of the week."

"We out number you three to one, that's not a very smart deal."

"Never underestimate me." Yellow said firmly. "I love Red. I just want to see him again."

"You're becoming more like Blue." Silver gaze slid to the woman in question but it was as if she wasn't there, just a fragment of what was.

"Come on Blue!" Lyra grabbed her arm, pulling her up, "We need your help."

Blue looked up but she didn't really focused on anything. "I'll help."

* * *

><p>Crystal slammed the door in her brother's face that held a mix of sorrow and grief. She collapsed on the bed, and began to cry for her supposedly late husband. She dug her face into the pillow that carried his scent. She could still feel him, as if he was laying right there next to her. He was everywhere. She saw him in the kitchen eating them out of house and home. She saw them on the bed they share. She saw holding her in his arms, promising here that everything would be alright. Suddenly angry, she threw the pillow against the wall.<p>

"I hate you Gold! You lied to me, you said you'll come back, you said you'll be there for me, you said that you'll come back in time for our baby, you promised…"

Crystal slumped down the bed. She couldn't think like that, it was bad for the baby. She had to be strong for the new baby and Emerald. Oh Arceus, how was she going to tell Emerald?

She meekly got up and retrieved the pillow from where it rest on the floor. She needed the comfort of his scent. Hiding under the blanket, she hugged the pillow to her body and thought, _I'll be strong later, I just need my Gold to hold me right now_. She let herself breakdown here no one could see her, and began to cry until sleep took over.

When she woke she felt a wet spot on her shoulder. Groggily, she sat up and saw Emerald curled up beside her.

"Is it true Momma, I'll never get to see Poppa again?" He looked up at her with such desperate eyes she almost lied to her own son. When she nodded, he buried his head in her lap and cried. "It can't be true, momma, please tell me it's not true!"

"I'm sorry Rald but we have to be strong."

Emerald jumped to his feet and smiled through his tears, "Because Poppa isn't here anymore I have to protect you and the baby. I'll teach her about pokemon just like poppa wanted."

Crystal shook his head with a gentle smile, "You still have your childhood ahead of you. Let your uncles be the men, you need to enjoy your childhood while more, while you still have it."

"I miss poppa." He admitted.

Wiping her tears, so Emerald wouldn't see them, she said gently, "I do too."

"Hey, how are you two?" Red walked in with a tray of food. Crystal's favorite foods were arranged just the way she liked it on the tray. "How is he holding up?"

"Better than I am." Crystal admitted with a sad smile. "Are you sure he's gone though, he could be…"

"Don't get your hopes up Crystal, it will only be harder for you to accept the truth, and you need to focus on your delicate condition." Green snapped, "What was Gold thinking leaving you to raise two kids on your own."

"Don't talk about poppa like that!" Emerald looked up at his uncle with angry eyes, "Poppa wouldn't do that to us! It's your entire fault anyway, you left him! You dragged him your stupid revenge thingy! You killed Gold indirectly! You killed my Poppa!"

"Emerald, please wait!" Crystal tried to grab Emerald as he ran out the door but Green stopped her.

"Let him go, he needs to grow up and accept things as they go." Green said in his usual grouchy voice.

"Don't take your anger out on him." Red muttered to Green, "I know you're still angry that you lost Blue but you're not the only one to lose someone important to them. Everyone in this room just lost someone, so you can try to be more sensitive."

"I'm leaving." Green left, slamming the door after him.

"I'm sorry about that little sis," Red ruffled her hair, "You know how Green is."

"Please don't give me that fake smile Red."

He stiffened but his smile only fluttered a little, "How can you tell?"

"I've lived with ever since I was nine; I'm bound to learn some things about you in that time. You like hiding your problems with smiles while Green tried to scare them away with this scary scowl. I learned from you guys that ignoring them won't make them go away, so that's why I always face my problems head on."

"Gold said that what he loved about you. I'm sorry he died to protect me. Here take this, I found it among Gold's things," Red handed her a light blue moonstone, "I was listening to Gold and Green talk and Gold slipped about the baby. He wanted it to be named Moonstone, said something about it reuniting lovers that quarrel."

Tears spilled over the brim of her eyes. "It's a girl, I can feel it. I wanted to tell Gold the good news when he came back but… I want her to have gold eyes, like her father."

"Funny, he said he wanted her to have your eyes and it would be better for the kid to have eyes like her mother."

"I know but this baby may be the last thing I have of him, the most precious thing he ever gave me. I just wish he was here to share this with us."

"I know. He always knew how to brighten the mood. Hey, I'll take you and Green to Olivine Pub to cheer you up but no drinking for you, you're carrying."

"I know, isn't it great?"

"Green doesn't think so." Red laughed, half-heartedly.

* * *

><p>"You're going to get fired!" Lyra whispered harshly to Silver who was manning the bar. Silver just glared at the man who had to be carried out by his friend after Silver did a number on him. He didn't like the idea of Lyra waitressing to those drunken bastard. When he said they should find a job at Olivine Pub, he was hoping that she could wash dishes or cook but no they had to give her this job. Already he caught a couple men stare lustily after her. At least he could still watch over her from his position at the bar.<p>

"He got what he deserves." Silver said coldly, "I didn't like the way that bastard was looking at you."

"Just know that I wasn't looking his way," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush, "I was distracted watching you. But don't think just cause you're cute I'll let you get away with looking at other girls and I don't care if they were the one that flirted with you. I fully expect you to push them away."

He looked over her shoulder, "How's Blue?"

"She got some of her spirit back."

They turned to watch Blue serve a group of girls, "Here's your order."

"Thank you." One of them replayed politely before turning back to her friends, "Did you see Bronze's new Rapidash? He's like a knight in shining armour!"

"Don't raise your hopes girl!" Blue snapped at her, slamming down the tray, "Let me tell you a story, once upon a time a girl was in love then he turned out to be a total jackass that was only using you for some damn revenge plot and he totally threw you aside! I don't know if he lived happily ever after but sure did! I don't need love!"

Silver rolled his eyes as Blue went on with her speech. He didn't really listen since it was his fifth time hearing it. He swore that the next time he see Green again he'll break every bone in his body. "And how's Yellow doing?"

"She's getting some tips but not enough for safe passage on a ship. Let's just hope she doesn't get any more money but still enough to help us pay for the tickets."

"Get to work!" The landlady yelled at Lyra. She was short and her hair was graying but nevertheless she scared Lyra. The lady didn't like Lyra or the others since her own child had died at sea yet they came saying they just came from there. Why had her wonderful daughter had died and they survived?

She slammed a tray onto the counter.

"I'll take that." Yellow said sweetly, taking the tray of soup.

"Take this to the light haired man at the table by the window." She ordered, "And where did that brunette go?"

Yellow had seen Blue leave a while ago but she didn't tell the Landlady that because Yellow sensed that Blue needed some time on her own. "I'm sure she just went to check on the activities in the kitchen."

Yellow saw the man waiting patiently for his food. She putted on a smile and made her way over to him. She loathed this job but she was doing this to be reunited with Red. The air was foul and it was too crowded for Yellow's comfort. Several time today, she had to dodge impious hands that shot out to grab her.

When a random hand reached out a tried to grab her around the waist she gracefully turned her body away from her pursuer.

"Sorry but I'm happily married," She gave him a cheeky smile before turning back but not before she caught sight of who was at the door. Everything stopped for several moments as she was held immobile by a pair of crimson eyes. She didn't notice that she dropped the tray until she felt herself being dragged into the air by the roots of her hair.

"That was _my_ mutton you spilled you…" The light haired man yelled but the rest of what he was going to say was drowned out by Yellow's screams of pain. Silver and Lyra rushed forward to help Yellow but rushed to a stop when they saw a man grabbed onto the light haired man's arm.

"Let her go."

* * *

><p>"This will cheer you two up!" Red flung his arm over Green's and Crystal's shoulder, "Don't think about whatever's worrying you. I've got everything straighten out for you."<p>

"Wait, did you remember to get someone to watch over Emerald."

"Of course I did!" Red said hurt that they underestimated him, "I left him with Sapphire and Ruby! I was able to convince them to stay awhile before they left for their trip."

"Them, why them?" Crystal whined, "Have they even taken care of a kid before, someone like Emerald nevertheless!"

"Don't worry!" Red argued.

As he walked in he saw the one thing he thought he'll never see again. His wife.

She was at the pub, laughing and smiling as if their parting hadn't affected her at all. He felt his rage build when he saw a man reach for her and all she did was smile. But his sorrow outweighed his rage.

But her next words filled him with pride, "Sorry but I'm happily married."

Then their eyes met. He smiled at her brazenly. She was safe, that was all that mattered to him, and the fact that she still loved him was another bonus. Tears fell out of her eyes as she dropped the tray and made her way to him. She looked as if she was in a trance and she didn't believe what she saw before her.

Then that bastard touched her. Red's vision was blurred by a red glare, everything faded away except for the man that ignited his rage. He walked slowly towards the two, anger radiated from him. He grabbed the man wrist but didn't do any damage, not yet at least. Red was a fair man so he would give the man a chance.

"Let her go." Red ordered in a dark voice.

Too bad the man didn't take the chance. "The bitch needs to learn her place."

Before Red could do anything Yellow raised her knee and brought it to the man's groin, "Go Nyoro!"

The blue tadpole pokemon appeared from over Red's shoulder and dug his fist into the man's face. The man clutched his broken noise, letting go of Yellow. Red looked at his Poliwrath, who was wearing a black bowtie.

"Hey buddy," Red knelt down and patted his Nyoro on the head. "What's with the get up Yellow?"

She didn't answer; instead she threw herself into his arms and cried. Her wild sobs shock his body. He buried his head in her hair and let her cry. Yellow was glad that he was here, her ground that kept her from falling. He was her guardian angel and fate would bring them back together.

"She never went anywhere without Nyoro and she always have him out of his pokeball. The landlady wouldn't let Nyoro in unless he worked." Silver said behind them.

Red smiled and looked down at Yellow; she rubbed her nose against the wet stain she caused on his shoulder. He smiled and rubbed his noise on her hair, needing her warmth to reassure her that she was real and wouldn't disappear on him.

"Bitch!" Their moment was interrupted by the man's roar. He stood up still clutching his blood nose. When he went to land a punch on Red but he was too fast and easily dodge the blow, causing him to hit another man.

"What was that for?" He cried, throwing his mug at the man but thanks to his drunken state, it missed its target and it would have hit Lyra if Silver didn't pull her out of the way.

"Oh, hell no!" Silver slammed his fist on the table, his clenched hand breaking through the wood, his hard steel eyes flashing. "Who threw that? I swear whoever did it I'll break every bone in your arm! I'll start at your pinky finger and work my way up and when I go to break your neck you'll be thanking me."

No one really wanted to face Silver's wrath since, unlike Red, no one was given a chance to apologize before being beat to their death. So instead they pointed in any random direction. The only problem with their plan was that Silver would beat every one of them until he reach the correct one, if he did confess at all. This is what Silver would call 'the process of elimination'.

"Don't go starting a fight!" Lyra wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't want the authorities to take you away!"

"I won't kill anyone. I'm just going to teach them a lesson." Silver tried to reason, "no worse than a broken arm."

Frighten by Silver's threat, they called out their Pokemon in defense.

She sighed and let her arms slid from his waist. She reached into her pocket and threw out a pokeball. Her Sandslash appeared, "If you're going to fight than I'm going to by your side."

Silver smirked and called out his Weavile. "Use Ice Shard!"

"Sandslash use Slash!"

Crystal sat down at a table and ignored the riot going on around her. She sighed and wished she had stayed home with Emerald rather than come here tonight.

"Wait!" Green tried to work his way through the crowd to Silver. When he reached him, Green grabbed his shoulder, "Where's Blue!"

"Like hell I'm going to tell you after you hurt her and made her cry like that!" Silver spun around to punch him.

Green didn't even brother dodge it. Silver could have first blood, he reasoned, he deserved it. When Silver grabbed his by the collar instead and saw that he didn't intend to fight back he saw that Green did care for. Resigned, Silver pushed Green to the ground. Knowing Blue like he did, he reasoned that she'll twist his guts before she forgave him.

Silver sighed and whisper, "She always goes to the light house at night to watch the sea when she's sad."

Green nodded without smiling, "Thank you."

"If you ever hurt her like that again I'll break your face in."

"I won't even put up a fight." Green promises

When he was almost out the door Silver called out again, "Hey Green?"

Green turned around to see what Silver wanted but was faced with shards of ice rampaging towards him. Green quickly stepped to the side to dodge it. "What was that for?"

"Who said I was going to let you go to her without a fight."

Green let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't have time for this! He wanted, needed to see Blue and fall to tell him how he felt. He just wanted the chance to beg for her love again but if she still wanted him to leave then he would honour her wishes, even if it killed him.

Crystal, having finally had enough, stood up and everyone went still. She glared at everyone in room and a dark aura appeared around her. "Sit down!"

They all sat where they were, even the pokemon obeyed her! "I have a damn headache and not in the mood to deal with this! I have a ten year old son that acts more mature than you. Silver must you act out whenever…"

"Man I missed a fight!" They all turned to Gold who was leaning heavily on his Aitaro. "Really Super Serious Gal, do you have to ruin it so quickly?"

"Yeah, momma!" Emerald was holding onto Gold's hand as if he expected gold to fade away if he let go. "I wanted to fight too."

Gold had went home first looking for his wife and son only to find him in the forest and told that his wife was at a pub! He was hurt at first but then Emerald told him that the only reason she went was because Red dragged her along and left him in the care of Sapphire and Ruby.

"It's just like you to bring Emrald to a pub." Crystal didn't scream like he expected her to do, even more surprisingly she didn't kick him in the head, but she did sent him to the ground when she tackled him and hugged him. "You never change do you?"

"Why would I? You fell in love with this me! It's no surprise since I'm awesome!" Crystal recognize the grin she fell in love and annoyed her all at the same time.

"Go have the biggest ego I've ever seen!" She rubbed her puffy eyes with her sleeve, trying to give him a stern look but failed when she smiled and buried her head in his chest.

"It's call confidence sweetie." He said smoothly.

Crystal didn't know how it happened but fate had brought her husband back to her and so would always be grateful. The fourth member of their family suddenly made her presence known causing both Crystal and Gold laugh while Emerald watched them confused. Smiling Crystal took his hand and pressed it to her stomach.

"It's my sister!" Emerald cried out.

"Let's celebrate!" Red hugged Yellow to him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Crystal stood, "I'm not finish with you all. Who starts a riot because someone dropped a tray of food?"

* * *

><p>"You lost Emerald!" Ruby yelled as he climbed out from under the bed.<p>

It had only been a couple hours since Red had left Emerald in their care and already they were failing their job. First they couldn't decide what to play with Emerald to keep him occupied and ended up deciding to play catch where they broke every glass object in the room. Next Emerald and Sapphire declared they were hungry and demanded for Ruby to make them something to eat. Ruby had no experience with cooking tried but utterly botched it. After tasting the food they ran out to the forest the first moment Ruby back was turned.

When Ruby found them mossing he went out to look for them. He found Sapphire eating some berries but no Emerald.

"Me?" Sapphire snapped as she threw clothes out of the closet. "You were supposed to be helping me look after him but instead you try to kill the boy with that plate of slob you call food!"

"You were the one that got hungry and demanded for me to make you some food!"

"Well I can't cook. Do you think I can just because I'm a woman?"

"No since you blow every female stereotype out of the water, well except for the one that state that women are loud and emotional."

"I am not!" Sapphire insisted with a whine.

"Some people would call what you're doing yelling!"

"Some people would call what you made me and Emerald poisonous!"

"You can't cook yourself!"

"But I'm smart enough not to poison anyone trying!" Sapphire retorted, "I am never letting you cook for me ever again! Anyway Emerald probably ran because he saw the outfit you were making and thought you would try to make him try it on! I don't blame him if he did. That thing had more bows and ribbon than a wedding chapel."

Ruby couldn't help but smile when Sapphire slumped down on Emerald's bed and sigh dramatically, "I'm so hungry!"

Ruby lay down next to her, "Where do you think he is?"

"The Pub!" Sapphire sat up.

"You're probably right; he's been saying how had to be with Crystal and the baby so he's most likely there."

"Well I was going to say that we can get dinner there but you're right. Emerald should be safe since it's only a short distance from here to the Pub."

"We're the worst babysitter ever." Ruby laughed. "I hope we're better with our own kid."

"Kid?" She would've sat up to look at his face but he rolled over, trapping her beneath him.

"You know how you want me to talk to my dad again for me to get you to come along with me on my journey." Feeling a little shy, Sapphire nodded, "Well I want to up the deal. I really don't want to talk to my dad again so you have to do a little more. How about marrying me? I wouldn't mind a few sons as well."

"S-sons?"

"Yes, I want little boys and maybe some girls as well. You do know how they're made, do you?"

Sapphire blushed furiously when Ruby tickled her neck with his nose. "If not, I can show you."

* * *

><p>While Crystal was chastising the other men about their horrid behaviour Green had slipped away. He saw the light house. Stuffing his hand into his cloak pocket, he just hope that Silver was right about Blue being at the lighthouse.<p>

Green didn't realize he was running until he reach the lighthouse, panting and out of breath. He saw her, or at least he hoped it was her. If it was her then it would be fate showing him that Blue was his destiny. If not… then this was the world's way of making him pay for his sins. He would live a life of unhappiness as penitence.

Blue stared up at the starry sky. She couldn't stand watching the sea because it made her think of _him_, but then again she was drawn to it oddly every night. She watched the moon cast a white shadow on the dark blue sea. She would always watch that same shadow on broad the _Strom Chaser_ but now she couldn't do that anymore. She couldn't mess with Gold's food anymore. She couldn't play matchmaker anymore. She couldn't see Green glares anymore. Somehow the last one hurt her more than the rest. Somehow she became a part of their obscured family then kicked rudely out of it by the one person she secretly wanted acceptance from. The only person she opened her heart for and let herself hope that there was a chance for love.

_Green Oak, you truly are a jerk_, Blue thought to herself.

When she heard someone running up the stairs she instantly thought to hide. She didn't want anyone to see that she was crying again though she had a suspicion that Lyra and Silver already knew about her trips to the lighthouse. After she cry out her sorrow she would come down the steps to find a warm blanket folded under a cup of hot coffee.

It was Silver tradition to do that with Lyra at their time with the Masked Man. When she was about to leave it was too late the person was too close to escape without notice. She could hear his harsh panting and thought he just came from a run.

"Leave, this is my spot." Blue said in a braver voice than she felt than he voice broke. "Just…leave."

"I can't do that." Blue turned sharply when she heard Green's voice.

_No, this can't be happening_; she thought to herself, she just got over him and here he was just to torment her. Who was she kidding, she never got over him and she's been deluding herself that she was when in reality she missed him more than she was willing to admit, more than she could put into words.

"I'm mistaken, this isn't my spot, you stay. I need to go." Blue turned to run from him but he grabbed her hand.

"Please wait Blue!" It was the plea in Green's voice rather than his hand that kept her in place.

"What do you want?"

"I just need to talk to you. I'm sorry for pushing you away but you scared the hell out of me. You the most meddling woman I've ever known." He started listing her faults and Blue felt herself get angrier, "Despite knowing all that I still love you and that scares me even more. I remember when we first left on our journey. I told Red that we would find a treasure greater than everything else. I was right I found you... I found love."

"You love me?"

"Yes and can you say you love me back so I stop feeling like such an ass."

"You idiot of course I love you!" Blue brushed away her tears and jumped into his arms, "and for our wedding present I want you to give me a girl."

"I don't know if I can take another you." Green sighed, "But sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I over use Silver's Weavile but all his other pokemon are big and scary looking. If he sent out his Red Gyarados or his Rhyperior they'll probably rick the whole pub since they're three times the size of a regular person.<strong>

**I made Ruby show his perverted side :P I just couldn't resist!**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

* * *

><p><em>Seven years into the furture…<em>

"Uncle Emerald!" A group of kids and several little pokemon tackled Emerald from behind. The tall blond man went down easily under the weight of five kids. They were all laughing at his pitiful effort to get back up.

"Get off my brother!" A little girl with her Vulpix ran out from the little cottage and they jumped on the group, "You're hurting big brother Emerald!"

"You're hurting me too Moonie!" Emerald laughed but then groaned in pain from the weight bearing down on him.

His little sister Moonstone had just turned six that day, well Gold said Moonstone wasn't allowed to blow out her birthday candles until the clock struck five o'clock in the afternoon since that was when she was born. They also did that with Emerald since Gold liked to tease them by licking off the icing off the cake and saying it they couldn't have any since it technically wasn't their birthday yet.

"Look at you, you're going to get your dress all dirty." Emerald got up, which was difficult since Orange, Red's child, was still hanging on his back. Orange was a couple months younger than Moonstone but tall for his age. He had shaggy black hair that often fell over his bright yellow eyes. He wore a long black tunic and plain brown pants with an orange cloak.

"Poppa doesn't mind." She reassured him.

"But Momma will." Emerald gave her thick black hair a brotherly tousle. Emerald just laughed at the pout she gave him. Despite all of crystal's effort, Moonstone was Gold's child and got in as much trouble as their father did when he was younger. Gold would often joke that the only thing Moon inherited from Crystal was her light blue eyes.

From the moment she was born, she was the apple of her family's eyes. She had thick black hair that fell to her shoulders. She had light blue eyes that danced with mischief, just as Gold hoped for. She wore a white dress that had a flowing skirt with a pink sweater over it and little pink shoes to match. All this gave her a rather innocent look but her parents knew better than to be fooled.

Gold had finally got his dream of running a daycare, _Happy Moon Daycare_, and would often let Moon help. People would often see her with Crystal while she went shopping or riding on Gold's shoulder while he ran down to the ice cream store. Often times with Crystal running behind them, yelling for them to slow down or that they needed to eat healthier. Emerald loved his little sister and wish he could see her more often but he was currently on an adventure to defeat the Battle Frontier. Luckily he was able to get some time off for Moonstone's birthday. This year they held it at Gold's cottage located not far off from Olivine City.

"Did you get my anything on your journey?" Moonstone looked up at her brother with hopeful eyes.

"Off course, but I can't give it to you yet since you weren't born until ten minutes from now five years ago." He added just to tease her.

"Please big brother." She said in her sweetest voice. When he shook his head no she pouted and asked, "And how was your journey."

Before he could start, Blue called out to her son and Red's from the house. "Turquoise, Orange can you get in here and help us bring out some food to the picnic table."

"Okay!" The two boys jumped up excited to help because it meant they could sneak some food before the party.

"Go on; tell us about your adventures!" Moonstone urged.

"Yeah, but first I have to tell you the dangers of this horrible disease Orange and Turquoise have."

"Turquoise is dying?" Aqua asked concerned about her five year old twin. Aqua had long straight hair the same colour as her father and bright blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless dress with a high neckline. She looked different from her brother as cheese did from chalk. He had spiky brown hair and stunning green eyes.

"No, it's much worse."

* * *

><p>"Let's play tag! I want to be it! I'll catch you Aries!" Aqua shouted out as she started to climb to her feet after jumping off the swing in midair. Aries nodded and ran away. Aries was just a few feet ahead of her. She soon turned that few feet to five feet. Aries turned back to look at her with a big smile on her face.<p>

Although Aries at age four was the youngest and the smallest she was the quickest of the four little girls. She had long light brown hair and large silver eyes. She had to keep her long bangs from falling over her eyes by wearing a blue headband. Her light blue summer dress flowed to her knees. She wore blue running shoes which gave her the advantage in the game of chase but Aqua being blue's child had something planned at every turn.

As soon as she spotted her next victim she changed her course and was chasing Amethysts, Ruby's child, who was hiding in the flower garden.

Amethysts was the image of her mother from light brown hair that was tied in two short pig tails and dazzling deep blue eyes to the dimples on her nose and perky smile but everything else was from Ruby. Amethysts spent as much time working on her contest move as her father did. Sapphire would often watch them, astounded at the beauty they could create but she would never tell them that. If she did, the two would probably try to get her to join.

"Hey, Aqua, I got a present for you." Orange called just as Aqua was sneaking towards Amethysts. Aware of Aqua presence Amethysts ran from her hiding in search of a new one to hide from Aqua. Orange walked up to the little girl and taped her on the shoulder.

"What's that Orange?" Aqua said, turning around frustrated at her dark haired friend. Then she stared at the boy wide eyed as he pulled back from her. He had planted a kiss right on her lips as she turned.

"That!" Orange said cheerily smiling and giggling but it quickly went away when he saw the look on Aqua's face.

"What's wrong Aqua?" Orange asked the little girl who had large tears falling down her eyes before she broke out into sobs, wailing and crying.

"Orange! Why'd you do that?" Moonstone said running up to her friend, hugging her. She gave Orange a stern look she would often see her mother give her father.

"I didn't mean to, she wasn't supposed to…" He started but his explanation soon turned into gibberish. He reached out to hug Aqua himself but she just wailed harder and buried her head deeper into Moonstone's shoulder.

"Orange you bastard, did you make my sister cry?" Turquoise yelled, chasing after Orange with his Aron.

Orange took off staying ahead of Turquoise. His Pichu sent back little Thunder Bolts to fend of the angry Turquoise as he was called back. "But I didn't mean too."

Orange tried to run faster when Turquoise got to close. Aron used Earthquake, the pokemon's feet stomped on the ground which cause the ground to shake and Orange to lose his balance. Orange fell but he quickly got back up.

Blue looked out the window and saw that everything was normal at first sight but noticed something odd. Aqua was normally the one chasing down the little terror Red had created. "Hey Yellow, Crystal… I think something wrong with Aqua. Turquoise is chasing around Orange and it looks like Aqua is crying over by the flowers with Moonstone."

"What?" All ten of the parents looked confused and went to peer out the window.

Green scoffed. "My daughter doesn't cry. She beats the crap out of people who upset her."

But everyone noticed him starting to go to his little girl.

"I know sweetie, that's what odd." Blue said, following Green.

"Wonder what Orange did this time." The mothers all sighed as they headed out the door.

"Hey! Why do you always blame my son?" Red shouted at the group following in back.

"Because he takes after you. Sadly. Anyway, Turquoise was chasing Orange." Silver said shaking his head.

"I'm a great guy! Yellow tell him…" Red started but got cut off by Green's glare.

"If your kid made my little princess cry, I'm pounding both of you." Green yelled at them over his shoulder.

"Hey you two come over here!" Ruby shouted at the young boys. Not really feeling like chasing them and getting his clothes dirty.

"Moonstone, Aqua what happened?" Yellow asked as she and Blue reached the little girls.

"Momma!" Aqua sobbed reaching out to her. Blue quickly scooped her daughter into her arms stroked the little girl's hair, comforting her. Moonstone quickly went to hold onto her mother's hand.

Orange picked up the pace to out run Turquoise and climbed up into his mom's arms. "Mommy, mommy, I didn't mean to!" He sobbed, hugging her tightly.

Green grabbed a hold of his son trying to restrain him. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Orange hates me momma!" Aqua sobbed, clutching at her.

Orange's cried out louder at her words. Yellow quickly tried to calm him down. She turned to Green with a stern look, she said, "Please don't use such language Green."

"No, I don't." Orange cried over his mother's voice.

"Aqua, why do you think Orange hates you?" Crystal asked very confused.

Amethysts tugged on her mom's skirt and quickly informed them on the horrid thing Orange did. "Orange kissed her and gave her cooties."

"I'm going to die!" Aqua whaled. "Orange tried to kill me by giving me cooties! He did it because he hates me, there's no other reason he would want to kill me!"

"Shh, Aqua you're not going to die." Blue said rocking her daughter. "It's ok."

"Orange… hates… me." She cried sobbing between each word.

"No, I don't!" Orange cried, kicking his legs and rubbing his face in Yellow's neck. "That's not what Uncle Emerald said!"

"What did you say Orange?" Ruby asked confused. "Did he tell you to kiss Aqua?"

Orange nodded his head furiously. "He said that if I did she'd smile real big. But she didn't she just cried. I made Aqua cry mommy!" Orange cried out.

"I'm lost, what the hell is going on?" Red asked.

"It seems that Emerald told your son that he should kiss Aqua, but he also told the girls that they would get cooties if he did." Ruby sighed stated. Moonstone nodded her head. "Emerald said that all boys have cooties and if they kiss you that you'll get them and die."

"I didn't know I had cooties mommy! I didn't mean to kill Aqua!" Orange cried.

"Emerald!" Green growled turning on the young man that just came out of the cabin with a plate of food in both hand and a drumstick in his mouth. He took one look at the scene and his first instinct was to run. "Why you tell Aqua that she's going to die."

"Oh come on guys it was just a funny prank." Emerald said holding up his hands defensively.

"Emerald I'd shut up and run if I were you. I love you but this is just immature." Crystal sighed and he bolted off running with Green on his tail. He didn't get far before he was down face first in the dirt trying to roll away from the angry little Turquoise who was attacking him.

"Don't go matching that dope with my twin sister you dirty old man!" Turquoise said punching Emerald while his Aron jumped on his back which had little effect on the larger man.

"Who are you calling old man? Let go of me!" Emerald shouted trying to shake off the boy.

Green skirted to a stop and patted his son on the back, "Yeah! That's my boy!"

After Crystal and Blue pried Turquoise off Emerald, they all went inside to cut the cake and the children soon forgot about the earlier spectacle outside. They ate the cake and handed out presents much to Moonstone's delight.

"I made you something!" Orange hopped over to Aqua who flinched a little. He was quick to reassure her and handed her a crudely wrapped box. "Don't worry Aqua, momma said I can't kiss you until I'm older."

"I still don't want you to kiss me when I'm older." Aqua snarled at him.

"Don't worry; you'll change your mind." Orange assured her with a charming smile he inherited from Red.

"No she won't idiot." Turquoise came behind him and hit him over the head. "I don't want you kissing my sister or even worse, you might become my brother!"

"Don't be so mean Turquoise." A little voice said behind him. He turned to yell at whoever was behind him but stopped when he looked down into Aries large innocent eyes.

Sighing and stuffing his hands into his pocket, Turquoise said, "I'm sorry Orange."

Aries smiled brightly at him causing him to blush. Oblivious to it, she grabbed his hand. "Let's get cake!"

"Don't you think they look like a cute couple?" Aqua beamed.

"No." Silver muttered beside Blue, "You're daughter is too much like you. There should be a law against this. My daughter is too good for your son."

"That's my son you're talking about!" Blue whispered angrily to him.

"As much as I love you, even you can't change the fact that Green is the father. That bastard made you cry more times than I can forgive. I don't want to see Aries cry."

"He made up for making me cry by marrying me and second I think Aries would be a great match for Turquoise. Oh and Orange will be perfect for Aqua." Blue eyes went dreamer when she imagine he many grandchildren she would have.

"You're right!" Lyra beamed, stopping Silver from voicing any comments he had. "We'll be in-laws!"

They looked at the group of kids playing with all the toys Moonstone got for her birthday. Gold ran from the kitchen and sat next to his daughter, pulling her on his lap. Seconds later, a very angry Crystal came charging out from the kitchen covered in flour. She stopped when she saw Moonstone stare up at her confused.

"You can't hurt me when I have your daughter hostage." He grinned at her as he rested his chin on the top of his daughter's head, giving her an innocent smile.

"Using your own daughter as a shield, that's immature even for you!" Crystal huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

><p><em>Before in the kitchen…<em>

"Don't eat that Gold!" Crystal slapped his hand when he reached for another cookie.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that!" Gold whined giving her his winner smile that got him extra biscuits at the bakery. Unfortunately Crystal was able to hold a solid resolve and transferred the freshly made cookies onto a plate.

"This is you're punishment for sneaking into the kitchen and stealing the pie I made and forcing me to rush to make a batch of cookies." Crystal turned away from his pouting, not knowing if she would be able to look at his boyish and not give in.

"Just one cookie?" He pleaded, "I'll give you anyone I want!"

"These are for the kids. Are you a kid?"

"Just give in." Gold eyed the cookies on the table, "You know I can get them whenever I want."

She saw him grin and wonder what he had planned. Perhaps he would try to steal some from the kids when she wasn't looking. When her back was turned, Gold made her move. He rushed forward and grabbed her around the waist, turned her and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed but Gold's laugh louder than him so no one really took notice.

"I'm an evil pirate and I've captured you so now you're my slave!"

"Really Gold?" Crystal slammed her fist onto his back but it had no effect on him, he just continued to laugh. "Let me down now."

"Whatever you want my princess." He gave her behind a teasing pat, making her squeak, before he lowered her to the ground, torturing himself by having her body slowly slide down his. He laughed at the look on her face and didn't stop laughing even when she reached for the flour with the intent on throwing it in his face, in fact Gold laughed harder. Gold took the flour just before she did and dumped it over his head.

"You're so immature Gold!" Crystal took the bowl of frosting from the table and began chasing Gold around the kitchen for some sweet revenge.

When Gold made a move right but then veered towards her and tackled her to the ground. They fell with her, turning his body so that she fell on top of her. Gold grinned and turned so he was on top of her.

"Really Gold…" She trailed off when she saw the hot look in his eyes and even more dangerous, he smiled down at her. "You're such a kid gold. I'm cover in flour."

"Not everywhere," He grinned down at her and dragged a handful of chocolate icing down her neck. He lowered his head and licked the icing, teasing her pulse with his tongue.

"G-Gold." She whimpered. He grinned and bounced off her, grabbing a handful of cookies of the plate on the table before he ran out the door.

"I told you I'll get them."

"Gold, you get back here!"

* * *

><p>"Say goodbye to everyone Amethysts." Sapphire shook the little girl awake where she slept on her father's shoulder."<p>

"Goodbye." Amethysts said softly. "Daddy, can we come back so I can battle with Turquoise? I really want to try out some of the new moves my Eevee learned."

"I thought you wanted to be a Coordinator like daddy." Ruby whispered to her.

"I don't know. I want to be a battler like mommy but I love making beauty. I haven't decided yet. Will you still love me if I chose to battle?"

"Of course." Ruby smiled.

"But grandfather wouldn't visit you since you're a coordinator." Ruby couldn't say anything about that. Even after Ruby confronted his father, his father couldn't accept Ruby's choice but resigned to visiting them on special occasions.

"Your daddy is better than that." Sapphire placed her arms around Ruby's hips. "I love your daddy and I don't like the idea of his stupid contests. Let's just saw, we're so wrong, that it's right."

"I'll always love you daddy!" Amethysts beamed.

"You're going to fall in love with someone eventually." Ruby told her. "When you become a lady, you'll find yourself a knight."

"A knight with red eyes!" Amethysts beamed, "So he'll be as strong as daddy!"

The trio said goodbye before returning home onto Sapphire's Tropius.

"Let's go home Aries," Silver took the sleeping child from Blue's arm.

"Yes Papa." The little Aries smiled, reaching out her arms for her father and he was happy to oblige. Silver held her in one arm and helped Lyra onto his Honchkrow. First he handed Aries to Lyra before he jumped up behind her.

"Come on, let's go." He kicked his dark bird into flight.

He smiled down at the woman in his arm when he felt her lean back against him. He placed his chin on the top of her head and moved his left hand so that it rested over his daughter.

"She's sleeping like an angel." He smiled at Lyra's sleepy voice. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked up at her husband. "She's much too sweet to be your daughter."

"She's too sweet to be your daughter too." Silver smiled at her annoyed face.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that she didn't inherited your meddling ways."

"I don't know if you're happy or sad because of that."

"Glad." He said simply. "I can never handle another you, but since I love you I'll just have to put up with it."

"I love you too Silver, even if you have this bad habit of beating every man that look at me."

Below Blue watch the family fly away, "Turquoise, you're going to marry her one day."

"I don't want to momma," the little boy blushed. "Girls are icky."

"Not today, Blue." Green sigh, he adjusted his hold on his sleeping daughter in his arms. "Didn't you do enough meddling during the party?"

"A little more?" She pleaded.

"No." Green said firmly, making Blue pout. He turned a glare to the deep laugh behind him. It was Red who laughed. He had his arm around Yellow who had Orange in her arms. As soon as Orange spotted them, she bolted to life.

"You're good for her." Yellow said softly, shifting her hold on Orange who was bouncing up and down wanting to go chase the fireflies flying around them, "You're probably the only person I know that can keep her in line."

"Thanks, I think." Green rolled his eyes when Orange got free of Yellow's grasp and began to chase some of the fireflies. "Hey, get your kid in line, even after that party he still has the energy to run around like that. He really is your son Red."

"Damn right!" He beamed and ran after his son.

"Please Red, watch you're language!" Yellow called after him. She smiled softly when she saw her son to Green. Aqua woke and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Look Aqua, I caught you a firefly!" He held out his hand but the little bug flew out, "Oh no."

"Don't worry," Red came beside him and held out a jar full of fireflies.

"Thank you Poppa!" Orange hugged the jar to his stomach.

"I hope we'll see each other again soon." Blue hugged Yellow.

"Me too."

"I wish you the most of luck brother." Red slapped Green on the back, "You'll need it."

"You're the one that will need it if your boy grows up to be like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Rushed ending, I know. I don't know if all the names of the kids match but I tried to keep the Kanto kids colours and the Johto and Hoenn gems. Little fact, Lyra is the harpist constellation so I used another constellation; I was thinking Aries from Fairy Tail the entire time I was writing this. I'm sorry I wasn't able to write a lot of Franticshipping moments in this one but I couldn't think of anything.<strong>

**If you like this then you might like the sequel **_**Teardrops in the Sea**_**, it's about the pokedex owner's kids going on their own journey.**


End file.
